


Your Heartbeat On The Highline(Once In Twenty Lifetimes)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Series: DOUSY - Canon Compliant Epilogue [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Man Out of Time, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Romance, slight angst, space travel, very minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: He’s a man out of time and she’s an orphaned superhero. They’ve just got to figure out what to do next, after the mission is over.[aka Daisy and Daniel’s story post finale]
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: DOUSY - Canon Compliant Epilogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030596
Comments: 170
Kudos: 404





	1. the beginning is the end is the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> there is no room for slow pokes in the AOS fandom. the final mission may be over, but the agents are still reporting in. let’s get into it.
> 
> rated T for (very)slight mentions of sex.

It was a strange new world for Daisy. A good sort of strange, she likes to think, but strange nonetheless. For Daniel, the fact that he was in a different century altogether wasn’t lost on him.

So together, they started learning what a brave new world was. After the end of their war with the chronicoms, the team parted. The Fitz-Simmons family embarked home to Scotland, where Jemma and Fitz planned to make a life for little Alya and themselves. They were missing Deke, but there was still hope they’d see him again some day. 

Mack set off to find the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with Yo-Yo; everyone was surprised he stayed Director, but Daisy could see how the position had come to suit him. Mack could be his own kind of Director, and she knew there could be no better choice.

May decided to help reinstate the Academy, saying she needed to retire from the field. Daisy wondered what kind of classes she would teach. Flint tagged along, with May promising Mack and Elena she’d take good care of him. FitzSimmons promised him he’d love the Academy. 

Coulson decided he wanted to travel. Daisy could tell everyone else was as okay with it as she was, and she was fine. He didn’t need to be the man in charge, or the heart anymore. He could just be. He had always wanted a quiet life.

So that left Daisy to decide what she wanted to do with her newfound freedom- the rest of her life. The team would always be her family, but she’s got two more members to add. Her sister from another dimension, and her boyfriend from another time. 

Kora promises May she’ll spend some months at the Academy training and learning what it really means to be a field agent; so that leaves Daniel and Daisy to their own devices until they’ve got their pilot for space travel.

“I don’t really want to go anywhere without you,” Daisy tells him as they’re dropped off near the new HQ. They each have a single duffel bag of belongings to their name. 

“Well, me either,” Daniel says with a half smile that makes Daisy’s whole world turn. They decide that wherever they go, it’s going to be together, both of their choice.

So they rent an apartment. It takes a fair amount of convincing on Daisy’s part to convince him that no, this is most definitely not scandalous in the 21st century.

“We could share it as just friends if you want,” Daisy suggests. 

Daniel frowns, “I don’t see you as just a friend.”

“Then just live with me. You can have your own bed if you want,” she shrugs. He relents, and they find one perfectly proper Queen sized bed.

***

Daisy’s first instinct to immerse Daniel into modern day society is to show him all the movies she can think of, and have him read a ridiculous amount of books. 

By the time he gets to the fourth Harry Potter book, he tells her his head might explode.

“Your head will be just fine. You’re a dead man here, so you can’t exactly go around being all square-y all the time or it’ll freak people out,” Daisy laughs from her spot on the sofa.

“This is information overload. Harry Potter is not essential to my becoming immersed into society,” his eyebrow ticks up in the way it does when he’s being suspicious of Daisy. 

“It’s a good series!” Daisy argues, “I lived in a van and I read it. Finish the books and then we’ll talk.” She goes back to reading her own book; it’s some really old book from Sousa’s childhood, but she’s being a good girlfriend. 

She loves watching his reactions to movies most. He cries and cries and cries at ET. It’s slightly disconcerting. 

“You are a World War II vet who lost his leg in battle, got stolen from your timeline and taken to another in the future, and you are dating a woman with earthquake powers. And this is what scares you?” She can’t believe IT got him this bad. 

“I don’t like clowns,” he reminds her. She nods, leaning against him and laughing. He just shoved more popcorn into his mouth in fear. 

The first time she takes him out she brings him to a Dunkin’ Donuts right near their apartment. When they walk in, he reminds her of a kid getting a really cool toy but having no idea what it is.

“It’s a coffee shop. But it’s a chain. I looked it up earlier and you literally just missed the opening of the franchise locations,” Daisy whispers.

“Donuts,” Daniel says flatly.

“There’s that too. And bagels and tea and such,” Daisy scans the menu. It had been years for her too, since she’d been a proper member of society. The menu certainly changed.

“I- wow. This is an interesting establishment.” She thinks he is going to get jumped one day if he keeps speaking square-speak. 

“We can go if you want,” Daisy whispers softly. Daniel just grips her hand bravely. It’s the second time they’ve held hands. She wonders if she pushed him too hard to move in together.

“We can learn how each other likes our coffee. Tea?” His face scrunches.

“I’m not particular,” Daisy laughs, leaning against him. She figures they probably pass as a totally normal modern day couple. She likes it. 

***

As much as Daniel has to learn, Daisy has her fair share too, mostly about him. She tells him all about her adventures with the team and her empty childhood bouncing around foster homes. He’s not ready yet to think back on the life he’s lost, but Daisy is willing to wait until he is. 

“If we uh- well if we have sex- when, when we have- sex...the prosthetic won’t bother you will it? Because I have...before, but in the 50’s no one was really wanting to with the guy with one leg.”

Daisy looks up from her phone at the counter, “It won’t bother me. Will it bother you?” 

Daniel falters, “This new one is less complicated. It’s more comfortable. I’m still getting used to it,” he’s silent for a moment before quietly adding, “it feels too real. I mean, I still take it off and there’s no leg there.”

Daisy nods, placing her phone down. She’s wearing a pair of blue-light glasses she nicked from Zephyr One. She notices they’re both wearing glasses; him in his old man reading glasses they’ve discovered he needs.

“We could get you fitted for a modern one. I mean Jemma did a beautiful job with that one, so you could have both, and you could have the choice,” Daisy says, hoping it’s the right thing. She’s glad he feels comfortable enough to share this with her. 

“I- I’d like that,” he smiles, and it makes Daisy smile. He gravitates towards her, and kisses her deeply, Daisy’s back pressing into the counter. 

So they get him a leg that feels like it fits him, yet he keeps Jemma’s. Daisy doesn’t fully understand it, but she just wants him to be happy. Because he makes her happy. 

They visit HQ often, hoping for an answer on the request they put in for their next mission- space travel. Basically, they asked for the two of them and Kora to be allowed to freelance throughout space. Because as much as they’ve got their cozy apartment and lazy days, neither of them are ready to give up their sense of adventure.

“Zephyr Three is equipped for space travel now, Qu- Agent Johnson, Agent Sousa,” a young agent, a doe-eyed thing informs them. He looks starstruck- he probably is. Daisy smiles awkwardly at the agent, before he scurries off.

“I’m so glad to be escaping that in space, where no one knows us. Or well, not where we’re going,” Daisy lets out a puff of air. 

“I don’t know, Quake, I think it’s cute how admired you are.”

“He really almost called me that,” Daisy face palms, then grins at her boyfriend. “Let’s get Kora and get to space, Danny Boy.” He rolls his eyes, but grins back at her.

***

“That is not funny,” Daisy tries to hide her laughter, because really, it is funny.

“It kind of was,” Kora calls from the pilot’s seat, “maybe just a little rude towards those ugly aliens on Rupergat.”

“They _were_ very ugly,” Daisy agrees. “Fine, Danny Boy here is quite the comedian.”

“That’s Agent Sousa to you,” Daniel winks, looking at Daisy with starry eyes. Her stomach does a flip flop.

About a week later, Daisy has her first call with the team. It’s nice, seeing them if not for real, in their minds. It still hurts for her. She feels like she’s lost direction. It’s been a year, and she feels like she’s finally finding her path again. 

“They’re good?” Daniel asks, reading nonchalantly at his desk on Z3. Daisy smiles.

“They’re good,” she nods. They share a nostalgic look for a moment before Kora calls them to the nose.

They reach a beautiful landing point. Daisy is reminded how big the universe is, and how much she wants to see it all. She feels at peace for the first time since the team broke up.

She looks at Daniel beside her- her man out of time- staring at the beautiful scenery. She leans into his side, and he brings an arm around her back. It’s the first time she thinks she might love him. It’s a terrifying thought for her. 

About a week later, while they’re looking for a mysterious invasive species of alien on a planet with a name none of them can pronounce, he says it to her. Kora is still on the Zephyr, and he says it to her.

“You’re lucky I love you, because this planet is terrifying,” Daniel points out. Daisy looks up, smiles at him, before blanching. 

“What?” he asks. She takes a deep breath.

“Nothing. Let’s just...keep looking.” He shrugs, using the fancy scanner to pick up readings again. She shakes her head. He loves her.

They reach the Zephyr again after a rather tiring encounter with said species, and Kora gets them in the atmosphere again, heading towards their final destination before Earth again. 

“You said earlier, that you love me,” Daisy leans into Daniel's bunk. Really, they’ve both slept in each other’s bunks so often they’re shared, but it’s a formality. Mostly for him. 

“I did,” Daniel nods. Daisy bites her lip.

“I- I don’t know if I’m ready to say it back yet. I really like you, and I think I might- love you. But the last time someone told me they love me in that way, he died for me. And I never got to say it back. And I think I loved him too, but I’ll never know that for sure.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere,” he says pointedly. 

“I know. It’ll come eventually,” Daisy presses her lips together. Daniel nods again, sitting on his bed. Daisy sits beside him, and eventually they fall asleep, albeit in an uncomfortable position. 

***

After their return to Earth, Daniel sends more letters to the team using the typewriter he can’t stop getting excited over.

“It’s keys move so nicely!” She can’t wait to teach him about her specialty, computer keyboards.

Daniel insists on taking her to a fancy restaurant at least once, despite her protests. She buys a new outfit, and does her hair and makeup and it feels kind of weird.

“A good weird, I mean. It feels sort of nice,” she assured him. Daniel nods, and she can tell that he feels most comfortable in a setting like this, something so familiar to him. 

She orders something that ends up completely disgusting, and they share his dish. She loves how easy they come to each other. It’s a sort of comfortable peace she adores.

“I love you,” she says abruptly over dessert. She then proceeds to take another bite of her cheesecake. 

Daniel’s mouth hangs open for a moment, before: “I love you too.” They both grin stupidly. Neither one of them is going anywhere. Daisy thinks, maybe ever. 

They decide they aren’t ready to go back out into the universe, but need a change of pace after spending two weeks basically reporting to HQ and lounging around the apartment. So they visit the Fitz-Simmonses. 

Daniel and Daisy share the terror this time. Daniel is apprehensive to get on the ‘tiny’ plane, and Daisy feels anxiety pool in her stomach at finally seeing her friends again. 

“Daisy, I don’t like this,” Daniel whispers nervously as he shoves their carry-ons into the overhead, ever the gentleman. Daisy lets him have the window seat, and let’s him squeeze her hand way too tight. She lifts up the arm rest between their seats and lets him press himself into her side, calmed by the physical touch.

They arrive in Scotland unscathed, much to Daniel’s surprise. Daisy wipes her hands on her pants at the front door. 

(As they walked up, Daniel complimented the pretty house. 

“They really live in a Scottage,” Daisy had snorted.)

“It’ll be okay,” Daniel whispers. He rings the doorbell. Not a moment later, Jemma opens the door. 

“Daisy!” She grins widely, throwing her arms around her best friend, “I can’t believe you’re here. And hello, Daniel.” Jemma grins, giving him a quick hug. 

“Fitz! Alya! Come see who’s here!” Jemma grins, eyes widening at Daisy.

Fitz appears behind Jemma, holding their young daughter in his arms.

“Aunt Daisy!” Alya smiles, reaching for Daisy. Although Daisy had only met the child once, she’s sure Fitzsimmons made sure that their daughter knows who Daisy is.

“Hello,” Daisy picks up the girl, hugging her close. Fitz grins, shaking Daniel’s hand, then winking at Daisy. 

“Come in, come in. We were just about lunch. How’s sandwiches sound?” Fitz gestures them in.

Daisy lets the girl run around, dragging Daniel toward the kitchen. It makes Daisy smile.

“Fitz is my househusband,” Jemma whispers, smiling. Daisy lets out a great bout of laughter. She’s missed her other sister. 

The four adults and one child enjoy a nice lunch of assorted sandwiches before little Alya drags her dad and Daniel to show them the fish she’s drawn. Daisy shrugs at Daniel as he’s pulled away.

“So, how are things with…” Jemma features at Daniel’s retreating form. 

Daisy looks at her lap, “They’re good. How’s retired life?” 

Jemma tilts her head, “Fitz is retired. I work from home. Sometimes,” she winks, “and it’s amazing. I love her, and Fitz. And she’s in school now, so it’s strange. But it’s nice.”

“I’m glad. You two deserve it,” Daisy smiles softly. Jemma drops her hands on the table, and Daisy catches Jemma’s wedding band glint in the sunlight pouring through the kitchen window.

“How has space been? Amazing? Horrible?” Jemma quirks an eyebrow. Daisy knows she’s confused with that expression.

“How did you know that you wanted to marry Fitz? I mean I know you guys have known each other like half your lives; but how did you know he wasn’t going to be just some failed friends to lovers type thing?” 

“Are you afraid that you’re going to have a failed man-out-of-time type thing?” Jemma asks softly.

“No. I just- how did you know that he was what you wanted forever?”

“Well,” Jemma sighs, “of course we loved each other. But it’s more than that. We don’t always agree on everything, even the big things, but we agree on the most important things. 

We both believe in science above all else, and he paid attention to how I like my tea. He cared- cares- about my needs and wants at least as much about his own.”

Daisy nods. “I- I’ve never mentioned it to him. And I’m not ready yet, but things moved fast in his time. And we’ve only been dating for nearly a year and a half now, so can I really tell?”

“I wouldn’t jump into anything too quickly, but me and Fitz also were friends for 10 years before we even began having feelings for each other, so don’t base anything on us,” Jemma says good-naturedly. “If you think he’s the one, then he is. You know your own mind, Daisy.”

Daisy looks at her own hands, wringing them together and apart. 

“He’ll want to propose, so I’m going to have to bring it up. He’s combust if I did, I think,” Daisy hums nervously. 

“He wouldn’t,” Jemma assures her, “but you should talk to him first.” 

Daisy nods, grabbing her sister’s hand. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Jemma says sweetly.


	2. tie myself to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel continue living life post-team breakup. They decide that together means forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping:
> 
> this is literally godspeed, I know. I couldn’t sleep the night of the finale, so I mapped this entire story out in my head. hence, it’s been easy to write. and I love them, and it’s helping me through my grieving of AOS ending. 
> 
> also I didn’t originally plan on Coulson actually showing up to their wedding, because I felt it would be too many team members in one place, but it just happened this way. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Their departure from Scotland is teary, with promises to write to Fitz and Jemma, and to send a Christmas present to Alya. But Daniel and Daisy both feel it, the need to be on the road again. She thinks if she sits still too long, the grief will get to her; she knows Daniel feels the same way. So they keep moving. 

They decide to go back into the great universe. Space. But the space between them gets less and less. So Daisy works up the courage to talk to him one night.

“Do you want to get married? I mean I know that in the fifties you got married like, super young, and…” Daisy trails off.

“You mean to you?” Daniel’s attention is grabbed from the television, where Doctor Who is playing. He’s enamored by mystery shows, and finds no humor in sitcoms; so to Daisy he’s kind of perfect.

“Yeah,” Daisy nods awkwardly.

“Yes. I- I’ve thought about it. Not a lot. But I have,” he says it so lightly. It scares Daisy.

“It scares me in a good way. Marriage seems so definite, so tying. Because it is. I don’t- I’ve never had that.”

“You could,” Daniel offers. She’s tempted to propose to him right then and there, but the pesky fear of her past stops her.

“I want to. Someday.” Daniel nods, humming along to the theme song of the program. Daisy thinks he looks incredibly handsome in his glasses, his lips moving slightly.

“I love you,” she tries it out. She hasn’t said it much, but she feels it a lot.

“I love you too,” he grins at her. Damn, there’s the butterflies again. 

Turns out that ‘someday’ means soon to Daniel, and Daisy is a bit overwhelmed. But as always:

“In a good way! I mean it. It’s just- neither of us proposed. We just said we wanted to do it, and you’re asking me where I want to do it.”

“Well I’m curious. I can do it whenever I want, considering I know your answer.”

“What if I proposed?” Daisy teases.

“Do women do that now?” his face scrunches, and she can see the cogs turning in his brain.

“It’s mostly still the man in straight relationships,” Daisy supplies. He didn’t have a problem with the openly gay community of today, but it threw him at first for sure, “but sometimes it can be the woman.” 

“I’d like to do it, if you don’t mind.” He says it so kindly, she just kisses him and mumbles “Okay.”

***

They go for a night on the town before they plan to go back into space. They haven’t asked Kora yet, but they’re sure of her answer. They haven’t been home for an incredibly long time, but they want to do the work they love.

They’re walking the city, hand in hand, Daisy with her hair curled, and she even put earrings in. Daniel wears a gray button down that Daisy thinks suits him well.

Then she has the thought, “Don’t-“

But it’s too late and he’s turned to face her in a whirlwind, a small black box in hand. Daisy’s breath hitches. 

“Daniel-“

“Just let me say it okay? Just let me say it.” Daisy nods, tears brimming in her eyes. Traitors.

“I never expected this. I never expected you. I never expected to meet this amazing, beautiful woman from the twenty-first century and for her- for you- to be the love of my life, but you are. You are the love of my life.

I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I don’t care if it’s in space or on Earth, or in 1955 or 2021. I just want to be with you. So, Daisy Johnson, superhero and space-traveling secret agent, will you marry me?”

Daisy is silent for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Yes,” she says calmly, then she repeats tearfully, “Yes.” She can’t believe it. She really can’t believe it.

Daniel steps towards her, opening the box.

“That was expensive,” Daisy lets of a breath, staring at the ring. It’s beautiful. Diamond, but subtle. 

“It was worth it,” he tells her.

Daisy shakes her head, “You are the biggest square ever. It’s just a ring.” Daniel just presses his lips to hers.

“It makes up for not being able to get down on one knee. Will you wear it?” He asks apprehensively. 

Daisy sighs. “Well I suppose I could wear it sometimes,” she smiles cheekily. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Daniel slips the ring onto her finger, and they share a sweet kiss, bodies pressed against each other. Maybe he’s a square and she’s a forward-thinker, but they work. And thank gosh for it. Or, time travel.

“And I don’t care that you didn’t get down on your knee,” Daisy whispers between long kisses on the sidewalk. Daniel smiles into the kiss.

***

A week after their engagement, they embark into space travel again. Kora, freshly graduated from the Academy in piloting, seems to be extremely comfortable flying Zephyr Three now. It makes Daisy happy to see her sister finding her place in a timeline she doesn’t belong. 

“I still can’t believe you’re engaged. You two had kissed once when I met you according to your fiancé over there,” Kora nods her head towards Daniel, who is arranging their tac gear. 

“Me either honestly,” Daisy breathes out. 

“When’s the wedding?” The other woman grins. 

“No date yet,” Daisy shrugs, “we’ve got a mission.” 

Kora smiles, “As long as I get an invitation.” 

Daisy grins back, “Well I want both my sisters there. I couldn’t imagine you not being there with me.” Kora looks at her sister happily, before making her way to the pilot’s chair.

Daisy looks over at Daniel, and suddenly she feels so guilty. She’d been mourning lately, the fact that the whole team wouldn’t be able to join her and Daniel on their wedding day. Even with the date no time in sight, it’s inevitable.

But her poor fiancé won’t have a single person dear to him besides for Daisy. She knows he likes the Fitz-Simmonses, and is fond of them because of how much they mean to her, but it’s not the same. She feels sick over it.

“Daniel?” Daisy calls. He drops the gear in his hands, and walks over to her. He walks so nicely with Jemma’s prosthetic, she does a double take. He’s taken to using the modern one at home, but Jemma’s on their space travels. 

“Sweetheart?” Daisy’s heart nearly melts at the nickname. It’s not that she loves pet names, but hearing the term of endearment from his mouth makes it just about okay. Just about. Not enough to fuss over, though.

“I know we haven’t started planning yet, and we have all the time in the world...but our wedding. Will it bother you that I’ll have Jemma and Kora and anyone else who can come?”

Daniel looks down, “No. It won’t bother me that you’ll have people there. That’s not what you’re asking though.” Daisy pulls her head back in admittance. 

“No,” she whispers.

“I wish my dad could be there. My mom- well you know, but my dad- I wish he could’ve been there. And maybe my cousin, Benjamin. He was a good cousin,” he looks soberly at his fiancée. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I wish I could change it. I wish it could be different.” Daniel’s face is crestfallen, and Daisy’s afraid she’s spread the pain.

“It’ll be okay,” he says, “I’ll be okay.”

Daisy nods disappointedly, “I’m sorry.” Daniel kisses her cheek, then leaves her standing in the middle of the plane. 

For the next few days, Daisy attempts to have Kora and Daniel bond or something. She’s never felt so loved in her life. She has her biological sister, her chosen sister and said sister’s family, Mack and Yo-Yo, Coulson and May, and a loving fiancé. She may not have them all by her side, but she has these people. 

But at the same time, she doesn’t. She doesn’t have them in the way she used to. She can understand Daniel’s pain in a way. They’ve both lost the people they saw as family; good friends.

She watches as the two laugh over something in the front of the Zephyr. She just hopes in the end it’s enough. 

***

“This is disgusting,” Daniel whispers, lifting his spoon out of the bowl. 

“It’s alien food. And the Zephyr and Kora need time to rest. We were supposed to be home a week ago,” Daisy sighs.

“I need more than a week to rest,” Kora whines, pushing away her alien slop. “How are you still eating that?” 

Daisy shrugs, “I’m not. I’m playing with my food like a toddler.” The three stare disgusted at their alien food. 

“We need to get home,” Daniel says. The two women nod in agreement. Daisy decides maybe spending four months in space is not a fun idea. She hadn’t even been away from Earth this long in the search for Fitz. 

***

When they(finally) arrive back to Earth, Kora reports back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Daisy offers her their couch for a while, but Kora has her heart set on learning to be an agent. It makes Daisy proud. 

So Daisy and her groom-to-be take respite in their small apartment for a couple of weeks, and decide now is as good a time as ever to buckle down on actually planning a wedding.

“Well our guest list is certainly short,” Daisy sighs, reading over it again.

“We could always invite some random Joes,” Daniel quips. Daisy laughs, falling into him. He looks very modern tonight, wearing a flannel shirt, his glasses, and some dumb-looking slippers. 

“You’re such an old man,” Daisy giggles lightheartedly. 

Daniel gasps, “I am not an old man. That hurts.” He’s laughing as he protests. They laugh and laugh at themselves. Eventually Daisy drags Daniel to bed, carefully removing his fake leg before she- to put in her square fiancé’s words- loved him through the night. The wording nearly makes her not to want have sex with him ever again. Nearly.

They finally decide on having an outdoor wedding, small and sweet. Daisy is still adjusting to the fact that she’s having a wedding. 

They hire some random officiator who looks not at all sketchy, book a small garden outside Boston as a venue, and order flowers. Daisy hates it- the planning. She almost mentions they should just elope. Then she remembers who she is marrying. 

“I didn’t think you’d like wedding planning. You’re so not the old fashioned one here,” Daniel winks.

“Listen, old man, I would totally get married in a church of Elvis.”

“I know who Elvis is...now.” Daniel argues. Daisy just grins and calls him a dork.

***

“You need a pair of socks,” Daniel whines. Daisy proceeds to rub her cold feet up and down his leg entangled with hers. “Stop it,” he complains again. Daisy just laughs.

“You know skin-to-skin contact is the most effective way to get warm?” Daisy says suggestively. 

“It’s freezing cold. I’m too cold to canoodle.”

“One day I’m getting you to say the word sex,” Daisy pulls the blanket farther over them. She’s halfway in his lap on the couch, her hair pressed against his nose.

“Your hair smells good,” Daniel compliments. Daisy hums. 

“We need a space heater. Or to send a complaint to the landlord,” Daisy groans, shivering. 

“I for one, do not mind being close to you.”

“Sap. Absolutely sappy, you are. It’s gross.”

“You like it,” He smirks. 

***

“It’s normal to be nervous,” Jemma says gently, “I was nervous. Every woman who’s ever been married was nervous on her wedding day.”

Daisy nods, biting her lip. “And don’t touch your makeup!” Jemma frets, quickly reapplying Daisy’s lipstick.

“I look silly anyways. And I’m not nervous. Just..anxious. I’m not getting cold feet.”

“I didn’t say you were. You’re wringing your hands again,” Jemma sighs. Daisy drops her hands, standing up.

“I’m not nervous.”

“I know,” Jemma grabs Daisy’s hand and squeezes it. “You’re ready then?” Daisy squeezes her hand back. 

“You look great, okay?” Jemma smiles, then joins Kora at the door out to the garden. She watches as they exit, and she takes a deep breath. She is ready.

“If I could cry, I would,” Daisy looks to her left to see Coulson standing there, dressed in his best suit. She smiles lightly.

“I didn’t know you were coming; you never responded to the invitation,” she looks at him softly. It makes her want to cry.

“I decided to make an appearance. Figured you’d need someone to walk you down the aisle,” Coulson reaches out his arm, and links it with Daisy’s. She blinks back tears. 

“By the way, you picked a good man. I should’ve known you’d never settle for less than an action hero.”

“Okay shush before I cry, and walk,” Daisy orders. 

She spots May in a dress(a dress!), a couple of agent friends from HQ, and Fitz and Alya in the audience on her way toward the altar. Alya is pointing at her mother, and Fitz whispers something to his daughter. 

Jemma and Kora don identical grins at Daisy. Her eyes reach Daniel, who stands up tall, smiling at her. His suit looks nice on him, she admires how handsome he really is.

Coulson joins Daniel’s side(he also has Agent John Ritz by him- not an incredibly close friend but Daisy insisted he had someone by his side), and Daisy steps to face her fiancé.

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Daniel J. Sousa and Daisy Johnson. We are celebrating the joining of two people who are surrounded by love, both within each other and their friends and family. Now I must ask each of you,” he looks between Daniel and Daisy, 

to join hands and to repeat after me. I, Daniel Sousa, take thee to be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and health, in wealth and poverty, good times and bad.”

“I, Daniel Sousa, take thee to be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and health, in wealth and poverty, good times and bad.” 

The officiant nods to Daisy, “I, Daisy Johnson, take thee to be my lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and health, in wealth and poverty, good times and bad.”

“I, Daisy Johnson, take thee,” she squeezes his hands, “to be my lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and health, wealth and poverty, and any damn time.” Daniel grins, and Daisy can see it bothering the square in him. 

“Do we have rings?” The officiant asks, and Kora hands them to the man from behind Daisy. He hands each other's ring to them both.

“As you place the ring on her hand, repeat: With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Daniel says, a hint of wetness in his eyes. He slips a small band on Daisy’s finger.

“And Daisy,” the officiant gestures.

“With this ring, I- I thee wed,” she chokes it out, and slips the ring on his finger. She wonders when she became such a sap. It’s all his fault.

“I now pronounce you married; you may kiss the bride.” And Daniel does. He wraps an arm around her waist, and Daisy pulls him close from around his shoulder. When they pull away, they share a stupid grin. 

After hugs and kisses are shared by all, Daisy finds a moment alone with Coulson. Daniel is talking amicably with Fitz, John, and the three other agents they invited. May and Kora are chatting, while Jemma is playing tag with Alya.

“You did good. I’m proud of you,” Coulson sips on a glass of wine. Daisy is still curious on how he’s able to drink. She’s not going to ask.

“Yeah. It almost doesn’t feel real,” she grins, feeling nervous. 

“It probably should feel that way. And hey, with everything you’ve seen, it couldn’t possibly be a figment of imagination.” Daisy looks down at her very uncomfortable shoes, grinning.

“I have something for you. It’s a real tear jerker,” he quips, handing her an envelope. “It’s kind of for you both, but mostly for you.”

“Thank you,” Daisy looks at her father-figure. Coulson gestures toward the party. “I think the crowd is waiting for you to dance.” Daisy laughs. 

She does end up dancing, first with Daniel. She silently thanks Jemma for her stupidly advanced, possibly inadvertently ableist prosthetic leg that allows him to move more freely. 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he whispers, holding her close.

“And you look devilishly handsome.”

“That is the best compliment that you’ve ever given me.” They both grin, swaying to the music. 

She catches a dance with Coulson, a silly jig(Daniel’s word) with Alya, and a dance with Fitz. 

“I’m happy for you. I know you’ve had Jemma say it to you about six million times, but I want you to hear it from me,” Fitz smiles shyly.

“Thank you. I’m happy we’re both happy.”

“Me too.”

May eventually catches Daisy, smiling slightly at her. 

“You make a beautiful bride.” 

“You helped some. Fixed my hair up. Taught me everything I know,” Daisy grins.

“You give me too much credit,” May scoffs, sipping on her drink. 

“I don’t. I wouldn’t be here without you. You made me who I am, you and Coulson. Without the both of you, I would never have been able to let myself be loved, nonetheless walk down that aisle today.”

“You made yourself who you are,” May reminds her, “I just did everything you could to help you realize it.”

“I love you, Melinda May,” Daisy says sincerely. May just sips her drink knowingly. Daisy didn’t need to hear the words to know her response. Daisy thinks Mack and Yo-Yo- who sent their congratulations and well wishes- are the only thing missing. But it’s been two years now, and she’s accepted the team’s fate. 

That night, as the party settles down, and everyone says their goodbyes, Daniel and Daisy sit alone on the large swing in the garden. Daniel admires his ring, an arm around Daisy.

Daisy carefully opens the letter Coulson gave her, leaning into her husband’s side.

_Daisy,_

_I can’t say how proud I am of you. You deserve this more than anyone I’ve ever known. I hope the both of you have found the love for you that beats time and space. I’m sure you have._

_I have been traveling, visiting all the places I can imagine, and meeting people I would have never known could exist. It’s made realize that you need people close to you, people who you can lean on. I want you to know you will always be able to lean on me, if you need._

_I remember you once mentioning you wanted to see Paris. Congratulations to you both._

_Love, Coulson_

In the fold of the letter is two plane tickets to Paris, and a booked hotel receipt. Daisy grins, looking down at the bottom of the page.

_(PS: Remind Daniel that I am a very powerful type now. Not that you can’t take care of yourself, Quake)._

Daisy grins, showing Daniel.

“Well I guess we know where we’re honeymooning then,” he smiles. Daisy leans her head into the crook of his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on tumblr: @angry-slytherin


	3. hold me close, hold me tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s honeymoon time for Dousy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping:
> 
> I don’t currently have a beta, so I won’t be offended if you point out a small mistake. if you’re on tumblr, PM me if you want to be one! (@angry-slytherin)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Daisy and Daniel leave their wedding venue tiredly, and drunkenly happy. They crash quickly on their bed, falling asleep in their wedding dress and suit respectively. 

The next morning, Daniel does his very best to drag his wife out of bed, but Daisy oversleeps an hour, and is left scrambling to pack two weeks’ worth of clothes and toothpaste. 

When they reach the airport two hours later, it’s still only 5:00 A.M. and they lean against each other while walking.

“My calves are sore. Dancing in high heels is not fun,” Daisy takes a seat at the gate, rubbing her calves gently. “How’re you holding up on that leg? I still think you should be wearing Jemma’s for a day or two, because if my legs hurt, my guess is yours will hurt like a bitch.”

Daniel shrugs, “Well, I didn’t want to. And if I need it, it’s not like we’re leaving it here.” Daisy closes her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“Whatever you say. I’m going back to sleep now.”

“Sweet dreams,” Daniel teases, leaning his own head against hers.

An hour later, Daniel is shaking Daisy, urging her to get up or they’ll miss their flight. He grips her hand like it’s a life vest as they get on, and as they take off, but he’s made progress and lets go eventually. 

Daisy still takes the aisle seat, but she reaches over him to take a picture of the sunrise in the air while he’s sleeping. She kisses his forehead, wondering what kind of luck she must have to have stumbled upon him in 1955. 

They entertain themselves with breakfast, a game of charades with the two children sitting in front of them, and books, because of, in Daisy’s opinion, it being “a long ass flight.”

(One of the children whispered to the other: “I think that’s Quake. You know, the superhero.”

Daisy proceeded to wink and put a finger to her lips. )

They finally reach Charles de Gaulle, and Daisy is surprised to learn Daniel knows some very limited French. 

“Where in the world- no why- do you know basic french?”

“I learned it in grade school. My teacher was from France.”

Daisy nods, “I married the biggest dork ever. It’s a good thing I’m kind of into him.”

“Kind of?” Daniel breathes out, dangerously close to her mouth. 

“A little,” she revises.

“A lot,” he says cockily, kissing her with an open mouth as they wait for their bags.

When they finally get past security(his prosthetics set off the metal detector, because they couldn’t effectively communicate that he has them in french), they find they’re only a short walk from their hotel.

It’s a pretty place, much fancier than Daisy had expected, and it’s the nicest place she’s probably ever been. Daniel looks stunned.

“Where do you think Coulson gets his paycheck from?” Daniel asks nervously.

“He’s got a flying car and no job. He’s not paying for flights or food or rent,” Daisy whispers. Daniel nods curtly, and Daisy attempts to tell the woman at the desk that they have a room already.

It takes twenty minutes, but they make their way to the room. 

“Quite honestly, I’m-“

“Floored. That is a very big bed,” Daisy interrupts. Daniel shrugs, dropping the bags he was carrying. Daisy drops hers, and not a moment later, she finds herself flopping onto the bed like a child.

“This is nice. This is so nice that we may have to spend two weeks in a Parisian bed.” Daniel lays next to her, both on their backs.

“We could,” he offers. Daisy sighs contentedly.

“Don’t tempt me,” she says, sitting up, then waking over to the window.

“Oh that’s a pretty view. Daniel, come look at this.” Daniel pulls himself up, and walks over to her. 

“That’s- wow. It’s gorgeous,” he admires. They have a nice view of the city, it nearly takes Daisy’s breath away when she spots the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

“Wait, I’ve got this,” Daniel rushes over to his carry-on, and comes back with his barely used cell phone. Daisy is fairly sure he has exactly eight numbers saved in it and zero apps.

“Smile,” he dictates, standing in front of Daisy, the view behind her. Daisy rolls her eyes, but smiles softly at him.

“I got it. I’m a technological genius,” he gloats. 

“Only technically,” Daisy grins. 

***

They venture out into the city an hour later, hand in hand. Daniel’s ring presses into Daisy’s own finger, and it sends a happy feeling throughout her. He’s her _husband_.

They stroll through the streets of Paris aimlessly, occasionally taking pictures of each other or the scenery. Daisy never imagined a honeymoon, and she still wasn’t too keen on it while getting married(hence, they hadn’t planned one, despite Daniel’s wanting one), but she imagines this one is pretty perfect.

Seeing Daniel so happy, and so enamored with modern day France...it makes her heart soar. All she wants for him is happiness. It’s what he deserves. It’s what they both deserve. 

“Do you think that the people who built the Eiffel Tower thought it would survive this long?” Daniel inquires, studying a map.

“First of all, nice paper map. Second of all, I think that was the hope. When you build something, you hope it lasts,” Daisy looks at him lovingly. 

“It’s nice that it did. I’ve always wanted to see it,” he points to a place on the map.

“Me too. And we will,” Daisy promises. They find their way back to the hotel room after that. 

“Think we should just order room service for dinner?” Daisy asks, stretching out her shoulders. 

“Can we afford room service here?” Daniel asks worriedly. 

“Well, we have to eat, and eating out would be more expensive. Besides, it’s not like we spent a lot of money on the wedding, so we have some for- honeymooning activities,” Daisy smiles. 

She knows he still worries about money today; inflation was just another thing on his neverending list of concerns for the twenty-first century. He grew up during the Depression and World War II. 

Daisy never had much to her name, either, but two years ago Mack- Director MacKenzie- promised them both a pretty penny, and he made sure it came through. So Daisy and Daniel live in a fairly small apartment, and never have a full fridge, out of habit. But Daisy sometimes has to remind her husband that they do have it, if they need it.

“Okay,” he lets out a relaxed sigh, “you’re right. We still looked good though. Your dress was beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Daisy turns to face Daniel, breathing him in. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Daniel brings his arms around her waist. “But I have to admit something. My leg hurts like a bitch now.” 

Daisy grins, “Okay, you sit, and I will order whatever sounds the most appetizing.”

“You’re not always the best at that,” Daniel points out. Daisy scoffs. 

“You will get what you get, and you won’t be upset.” Daniel takes a seat on the chair in the corner of the room, relaxing into it.

“Okay.” 

***

“Daisy, Dais, wake up. I have an idea,” Daisy stirs from her sleep when she hears Daniel’s whispering. She lifts the covers to pull them over her head, suddenly warming when she remembers why she’s naked and the great night they had. 

“Daisy,” Daniel pulls the covers down, threading his fingers through her hair, “I have an idea, sweetheart.” 

Daisy groans, “What time is it?” 

“6:00. Now get up, I have a surprise.”

“Don’t we deserve our beauty sleep after last night's workout?” Daisy wiggles her eyebrows. Daniel splutters.

“Get up,” he urges. So Daisy does, begrudgingly. 

Turns out that Daniel’s surprise is that he made a breakfast reservation after she fell asleep. It’s sweet, it’s saccharine sweet; it’s him. 

“I love it,” she smiles as they’re seated. 

“I’m glad,” he pulls out her chair. She wants to hate feeling like this, but she’s never been able to when it comes to him. Something about love conquers all. Even if it’s not true. 

“I’ve never had a croissant before, you know,” Daniel points out. 

“Really? We will have to get you one. They’re good. But not alone. You need something chocolate on it,” Daisy looks up from her menu to see her husband grinning stupidly. Gosh, she loves it when he’s happy. 

“I’m thinking after this trip, we head back to our usual destination. Get the Astro Ambassadors on the move again?” Daniel puts down his menu.

Daisy hums in agreement, “Do you think they have french toast in France?” 

***

They end up at the Eiffel Tower that afternoon. 

(Daniel had pointed out that it's called the Tour D’Eiffel in french about a dozen times).

When their bus arrives, Daniel and Daisy both go slack-jawed.

“Wow,” Daisy comments. Daniel can’t seem to form words. The pair marvel at the tower for a moment, before Daniel grabs a stranger’s shoulder. 

“Uh, photo, s’il vous plait. On the télé.” Both Daisy and the stranger neglect to tell him that télé is the English equivalent of TV. 

“Oui, monsieur,” the stranger smiles. Daniel wraps an arm around Daisy’s waist, and Daisy leans into him. The stranger taps the phone a couple of times before handing it back to Daniel. 

“That one deserves a frame,” he smiles, admiring the picture, showing it to Daisy. Daisy smiles at the photo of them, standing close and smiling widely. 

“It’s a good picture,” she agrees. They mull around the tower for a while, before Daisy has a bright idea.

“What do you want to bet that I can hack into the reservations for the restaurant inside?” She quirks an eyebrow.

“Don’t,” Daniel warns. Daisy grins madly. “I’m serious. I don’t want to get arrested by the international police on my honeymoon.”

“I’m very covert!” 

“You can tell that to the police- wait no, you can't. We don’t speak French, so we can’t get arrested.” Daisy frowns, and Daniel just rolls his eyes, exasperated. He’s right, she knows.

As they walk, another English speaking stranger stops Daniel to inquire about his map, when Daisy spots the flower cart. 

“Hi, uh, bonjour,” she smiles kindly. The man at the cart is older, and he seems to understand that she’s not native. “I don’t know flowers very well. Would you happen to have daisies?”

The man stares for a moment, “Vous voudriez?” He holds up a small bouquet. 

“Oui. Merci?” She exchanges the correct amount of money, and spots Daniel still staring at the tower. She taps his shoulder.

“I have something for you.”

He studies the flowers, “Daisies.” She grins. 

“Thank you,” he laughs. Daisy just leans up to kiss his cheek. 

“I thought that was totally your style.” 

“You know me so well,” he quips. 

After having dinner at some random Parisian establishment, they retire to their hotel room, thoroughly exhausted.

They fall into bed, his leg and hers intertwined. 

“I realized something today,” Daisy says quietly.

“Hm?”

“I’ve never been on vacation before. Not like this.”

“Me either. I mean there was- the war. Moving, traveling for S.H.I.E.L.D. But never this.”

“Me too,” she looks into his eyes, and there’s a sort of comfortable intimacy in them. There are no more words spoken between them until morning. 

Morning happens to come very early for them, as Daniel wakes up Daisy in a cold sweat. 

“I think I ate something bad last night. At the restaurant. Maybe it was the fish,” his face is slightly damp, and very pale. Daisy presses a lazy hand to his forehead.

“You’re warm,” she turns on her side, blinking blearily at him. 

“I couldn’t sleep at all last night,” Daniel complains, rubbing his eyes. “Dais?”

“What is it?” She asks quietly, eyes barely open.

“Can you get something for me to hurl into?” Daisy quickly brightens, scrambling across the dark hotel room to the bathroom. She rushes back with the trash can, and holds it in front of him. The next sight is not pretty. 

“Wild guess: you have food poisoning. Sorry, babe,” Daisy rubs his back. Daniel nods, swallowing roughly. “Okay, okay,” she whispers as he proceeds to empty his stomach again.

Daisy lifts up his hand to look at his watch, which reads _3:48._ Good lord. 

At exactly 4:06, Daisy begins to feel ill as well. Her stomach drops, and she swallows the bile back down.

“Don’t you dare throw up,” Daniel says from his spot on the bed. Daisy leans on the bedpost, swaying. “Don’t you dare!” Daisy can’t help it, and she throws herself over the garbage can next to the bed. 

“It was definitely the fish,” Daniel laughs, and Daisy wants to strangle him at that moment. 

“This is not funny,” she says, pulling herself up to sit next to him. “This is not funny at all. We should file a complaint or something.”

“We are not those people.”

“The French FDA deserves to know that ‘Délicieux’ is serving bad fish. Very bad fish.”

“Oh yeah,” Daniel grins, “real disobedient.”

“Shut up before I throw up on you,” Daisy climbs over him to reach the bathroom before she really does throw up on him. 

By the time it reaches 5:00 A.M. both husband and wife seem to be through their vomiting spell, and they manage to get themselves dressed for the day. 

“Maybe breakfast downstairs? And then we can find something to do where we can sit all day? I mean we can lay on the bathroom floor all day if you want, but personally I’d rather puke again.” 

“Not me,” Daisy says, hauling herself up by the counter. She reaches out her hands to Daniel, who grabs them, then throwing an arm over her shoulder. 

“Where is the fancy leg?” Daisy asks, “You're going to be miserable on the other one all day.” 

“That one is right there, Daisy,” he leans against the counter, gesturing to his prosthetic that lays beside her foot. 

“Daniel,” she insists. 

Daniel rubs his forehead, “I think it’s on your side of the bed. The other night when we had some really great sex, I left it there.”

Daisy grins, swatting his chest, “You said sex! I am too proud. I have officially made you distasteful, I’m sorry.” Daniel blushes.

“It was very good. It deserves it.”

“It was,” she bites her lip, “I’ll go get it.” She can’t believe her square husband said the word sex. He’s still a square. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. the way we get by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymooning ends and sisterly bonding begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping: 
> 
> I’m trying my hardest to do my best research and right Daniel as amputee the best I can. please let me know if you have personal experience with this and I’ve made a mistake.
> 
> enjoy! :)

“Did you know that this hotel has a swimming pool?” Daniel muses, as he reads the brochure through his glasses. 

Daisy looks up from her phone, where she’s looking up places to visit in Paris. They only have two days left, and she intends to not waste them after they ended up spending two days in the room, sick as dogs.

“No. We don’t have bathing suits anyways. The only swimming I’ve ever done was high school gym class, which I had a B minus in.”

“Last time I swam in a pool, I was eighteen,” Daniel adds, “And I had two legs. I didn’t say we should go swimming.”

“We could,” Daisy says softly. “I know you. You said it because you want to go in the pool.”

“I don’t think- I don’t-“

“We’ll figure it out, alright? Hopefully they have a lifeguard and a shallow end; otherwise you and I are toast.”

“At least we’ll be together,” Daniel teases. She’s glad to see he isn’t too nervous. 

So they visit the hotel gift shop, finding the cheapest, plainest bathing suits they have; a modest black bikini for Daisy and blue swim shorts for Daniel.

“I’ve always liked you in blue,” Daisy comments. 

They make their way down to the pool, which Daisy noticed does in fact have a lifeguard and shallow end. Daniel hesitates when they enter the pool deck.

“Maybe you should go in without me,” he says, “I think that-“

“I think that you should face your fears. And I get it. I can see how nervous this makes you, and honestly it’s concerning me that I can see that. But you want to do this, you know you do. I won’t let go of your hand.”

“Now it sounds like I’m a child.”

“Shush,” Daisy rolls her eyes. Daniel apprehensively removes his prosthetic leg, and leans on Daisy and his cane as they make their way to the stairs. Daisy dips her toes in first, feeling the water soak her skin. 

“It’s warm,” she says, as Daniel takes a seat beside her, sitting on the second step.

“You’re right. You can go in more, I don’t mind,” he urges her on. Daisy proceeds to stand in the shallow end, the water reaching her waist.

“Let’s see those B minus swimming skills then,” Daniel grins. Daisy shakes her head.

“I’m only pulling your leg.” Daisy retaliates by splashing him. “Hey!”

“I’m only pulling your leg,” she mocks. Daniel splashes water in her direction, but she dunks herself under the water. When she comes back up, she makes her way to the stairs to stand in front of him.

“Grab my hands,” she says. 

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” He nods. “Then grab my hands.” He does as told, and Daisy pulls him to stand. He places one hand on the wall to brace himself. Daisy grins madly.

“Look at you,” she says with pride written across her face. Daniel turns to lean his back against the wall; Daisy slides her arms around his waist. 

“I used to be a decent swimmer as a kid. I went in the summer to the club pool before the Depression. And then a couple of times in college, me and my old buddies would jump into the freezing river,” Daniel gets a wistful look on his face. Daisy is reminded that her husband has lived two lives. She’s reminded that she has too.

“I lied. I failed gym class because I stopped showing up to the pool halfway through. Then I dropped out,” Daisy looks to their left, all the way down at a couple around their age throwing a small boy into the water. His laughter rings across the deck. 

“Swimming seems like something so simple. Maybe it is,” Daniel swallows, not looking his wife in the eye.

“Maybe it is. But maybe it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Maybe swimming is stupid and-“

“It’s not. I wish I could do it. I wish you had gotten to learn,” Daniel says, almost bitingly. Daisy sighs in admittance.

“I know. Me too. And if you really want to swim again, it’s possible. It wouldn’t be easy or uncomplicated. But it’s possible.” Daniel just kisses her forehead, leaning his weight slightly against her. 

***

After they dry off, the plan is heading back to their room, then out for lunch. 

“You think we’re safe to eat out again? I mean I’m slightly worried about…” Daniel’s voice is drowned out by Daisy’s shock when she sees who is standing at the end of the hall.

“Kora?” Daisy’s eyes widen and Daniel’s jaw drops. “Wha-?”

“Hey Daisy, Danny,” Kora steps towards them, and Daisy embraces her sister. “I’m afraid I was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. I may have to cut your honeymoon short. We’re heading to-“

“Space,” Daniel says flatly.

“Norway. There’s been a strange signal coming and going from a small village there.”

“Aren’t there agents in Norway?” Daisy questions.

“It’s from space,” Kora shrugs. Daisy turns from her husband to her sister, before sighing.

“Norway it is then. Where’s the quinjet?”

***

“You’re sure we didn’t forget anything. Because something tells me we’re not getting back to Paris ever again,” Daniel asks Daisy as they throw their luggage into a storage compartment on the quinjet.

“You checked like four times. I’m sure,” she pats his shoulder, heading to join Kora in the front of the plane.

“How’s the Coulson Academy? God that sounds so weird still,” Daisy takes a seat next to her sister. 

“It’s good. Professor May misses you. But she loves me. I’ve gotten really good at piloting, by the way. No more weird swerving,” she lifts her hands to show her. Daisy grins.

“Do you want to come home with me and Daniel next time we get home? I mean it. I feel like since we were last in space, I haven’t seen you.” Daisy isn’t sure where the sudden desire to have her family close comes from, but she’s sure Kora doesn’t mind. 

Kora bites her lip, “I won’t be a nuisance to you newlyweds?”

Daisy smiles, “No. We’d both really like you there. The couch is a fold out.” Kora nods, flicking some switch Daisy vaguely knows the function of. 

“How was Paris?”

“It was nice- well, except for the food poisoning.” 

“Food poisoning?”

“Some very bad fish. But the Eiffel Tower is pretty and the Louvre. We walked Champs d’Élysées a couple of times.”

“Sounds very nice. It must’ve been more fun than the Academy drills and lessons. I officially graduate next time I make it back there.”

“I can’t wait,” Daisy says sincerely. 

“You know one time May caught me with this kid who was a _really_ good kisser, and she nearly gave me laps because you know, she can feel it. Had she ever done that to you?”

Daisy chuckles nervously, “No...uh, May didn’t always have that power. But you’re finding friends okay? Maybe some boys? Girls? Sorry, I don’t-“

“You don’t have to worry about me. And um, I’m not...picky,” Kora looks down, almost ashamedly. Daisy nods, studying her sister. 

“That’s cool. I like that,” Daisy shrugs, “and I think I do have to worry. It’s like the first rule I learned about sister-ing.”

“I don’t think that’s a word,” Kora laughs. Daisy laughs too.

***

Turns out the threat in Norway is not extraterrestrial, much to the disappointment of Daisy, Daniel and Kora. So they head home to Boston.

“I think we should stay here for a while,” Kora says over dinner their first night back. “I mean, I want to go to space again. But maybe after, or- or now...I was just thinking.” Daisy and Daniel stare at her, curiosity swimming in both their eyes.

“Okay,” Daniel drops his fork. “Is- are-?”

“Is something wrong?” Daisy frowns. 

“No, no! I just...I like space! I like fixing alien problems and fighting aliens, but I don’t want to go right now. I mean, you guys can go without me, if you want.

I want to spend some time here. I’ve grown to like the twenty-first century. I can text, I can watch any TV show I want, I can kiss girls!” Kora says excitedly, although a flash of anxiety crosses her face. Daisy moves her mouth, but it takes a moment to form words.

“Okay,” she lets out a beholden breath, “okay. You should do what makes you happy. I think that Daniel and I should talk about what we want to do, though.” Dinner thereafter was in silence. 

When Kora is comfortable on the couch, Daisy and Daniel retire to their bedroom. Daniel sits up against the headboard, glasses on and the latest newspaper in hand, but Daisy loiters at the foot of the bed. 

“Something wrong?” Daniel looks up from his paper. Daisy contemplates making an old man joke. 

“I think we should stay. I don’t- ugh,” she pulls at her hair, flopping down onto the bed. She pulls herself up to lean against the headboard next to her husband. 

“What do you want?” Daisy turns her head to face him. Daniel places the newspaper in his lap.

“I wouldn’t mind staying here. I also wouldn’t mind space. To be honest, I don’t know what the hell we’d do if we stay here, but if it means that much to you to spend this time with Kora, we can do it.” 

Daisy groans, throwing her head against the wood. “What would we do? I didn’t even- this is annoying. You know, I get now why people get annoyed with their siblings.”

“We don’t have to stay,” Daniel offers, “you have your whole life to see your sister.” Daisy sighs, closing her eyes. 

“We’re going to get fired if we stay here any longer.” 

“We are not. That I can promise you. And I can also promise you that Kora will be okay if you go. She can flat sit for us. We’ll come back to something wild.”

“A frat house,” Daisy looks at him. Daniel looks back at her confused. “Like a college fraternity. Lots of beer, parties- nevermind.” He nods.

“Or we could stay. Hang back from S.W.O.R.D., do some work at HQ. Visit Jemma and Fitz,” Daisy shrugs. “I don’t know. I love keeping moving. But we have a life here too.”

Daniel is silent for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. “Table it until the morning?” Daisy leans her head into his shoulder in acknowledgment. He brings an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Daisy leans forward to pull the throw blanket over them. She doesn’t care if they fall asleep like that, sitting up. 

She wakes up the next morning under the comforter. The smell of something delicious fills the air. She also sees no husband. 

Reluctantly, Daisy pulls herself out of bed, not even bothering to look in the mirror. She pulls open the bedroom to find Daniel standing over the stove, holding a pan with an oven mitt. 

“I’m glad at least one of us can cook, or we would starve,” she grins, and he looks up from the pan at her. Daisy walks over to him, peering over the stove. “Pancakes,” she says, surprised. 

“I was feeling something sweet.”

“You know, we probably have pancake mix. It’s like one of three things in that pantry. I promise you it would’ve been easy to find,” Daisy reminds him teasingly. 

“Those taste like chemicals. I made real food. Hand me some plates?” Daisy grabs three plates, then places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Daniel leans to the side to kiss her. 

Daisy pulls away, smiling. “Dork.”

“I don’t have to share my pancakes you know. I could let you starve. Or you could let me teach you how to cook,” He tilts his head. 

“And here I thought you loved me,” Daisy jokes wistfully, grabbing a pancake off a plate. She takes her plate and sits at the counter. 

“We should stay,” she says as Daniel hands her a knife and a fork, taking a seat next to her. “Some part of me thinks that that goes against every fiber of my being; but another part of me realizes that life changes. 

And I want to be with my sister. I want to eat pancakes in a home with you, and as much as I love the missions and the rush, you were right last night. I have my whole life to do that too. Well, at least until I’m sixty. So, what do you think?” 

Daniel places his plate down, and brings a hand to her cheek. “I like the sound of that.” Daisy smiles comfortably, taking a bite of pancake. She thinks not the first time that her man out of time is very, very sweet. 

***

“Have you seen my- ah here it is!” Daniel picks up his cell phone and pockets it.

“Good memory,” Daisy winks. She’s had a hard time getting him to carry it around. She only insists so she can call him. She’s had a weird itch about it lately. Poor May and Jemma have received at least four in the past week each. She tried calling Coulson, but no such luck. 

“You have to stop. I’m serious. I’ll stage an intervention,” Kora groans. “Enough with the calls. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but I used to like modern cell phones with the little games and you’re ruining them.”

Daisy gapes at her, but shuts her mouth. She really can’t explain it. Well, she could, but that would require unloading feelings she doesn’t want to admit she’s having. 

“Okay, I’m out,” Kora gives them a peace sign, slamming the door behind her.

“What is with the anxiety lately?” Daniel inquires from his spot on the couch, where he is tapping his phone rather awkwardly.

“It’s not anxiety. It’s like...compulsion or something. I’ve never been this far from danger in my life. The calling is just…”

“A vice. For not dealing with your fear.”

“I don’t- what do you think I’m afraid of?” Daisy scoops up the granola bar wrappers Kora left on the lamp table next to the couch. 

“Stability. And I get it Daisy, but you need to get used to it, because you were the one who wanted to stay here.”

“I didn’t force you into anything, Daniel,” Daisy says, and she regrets how heated her tone becomes. Was he accusing her of something?

“I never said that,” he counters. “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it.” Daisy tosses the wrappers in the bin, before making her way to the front door.

“I’m supposed to sit in on a meeting which I’m going to be late for,” she says quietly. 

“Okay,” Daniel presses a quick kiss to her mouth, before Daisy slips out the door. She leans against the hallway wall, letting out a deep sigh. She can’t deny his point. 

***

Kora doesn’t come home that night. Daisy checks her cell phone to see 3 text messages from her sister. 

_Staying @ a friend’s!_

_Enjoy ur night with danny;)_

_Don’t call me please._

Daisy grins a little bit at her sister’s ability to adapt to texting. She doesn’t think Daniel will ever feel the same excitement about text messaging. 

She unlocks the door to find her husband sitting on the couch using his typewriter, her computer out in front of him. 

“Hey,” she tosses her keys on the counter. “What are you working on?” 

“Mission reports. I threw out the wrong file, so now I have to retype them.” Daisy takes a seat next to him, placing her feet on the coffee table. 

“I was thinking pizza for dinner. I know you hate the place down the street, but I was thinking we could try the one with the red logo?”

“Daisy?” Daniel looks at her. 

“Hm?”

“I have to ask you something...I’m not sure if I know how to do it the right way, but it’s been on my mind, and I have to know your answer.”

“Shoot,” Daisy grins, before seeing the confusion on his face. “Go ahead.” Daniel places the typewriter next to the computer, and faces his wife. 

“Children. I mean kids. Do you want them? Or one? I- we never really spoke about it.” 

“Oh,” Daisy frowns, “I- do you want them now?”

“No! I mean not...right now. Someday. I would really like kids, or a kid.”

“I never really thought about it. It was never on my radar,” Daisy shrugs, hopelessly lost in thought. 

“I’m asking if it could be.” Daisy weaves her fingers together and apart.

“I’m not ready to be a mom,” she says after a long silence. Daniel’s face falls. “But that doesn’t mean never, okay? Someday, like you said.”

“Okay,” his saddened expression disappears, and is replaced with hope. He kisses her cheek. Daisy watches as he simply goes back to work. 

“I’ll go order a pizza,” she says softly. She grabs her phone, before closing herself in their bedroom. There’s barely time for a thought before she’s calling the number.

“Melinda May,” her former S.O.’s voice comes across like it always has; demanding, almost tired sounding.

“May. It’s Daisy. I have to ask you something?” 

“What is it?” May’s voice is laced with the kind of familiar concern that comforts Daisy.

“You never had kids. But in Deke’s timeline, you raised Robin from when she was a little girl. And hell, me and Fitzsimmons were adults when you met us, but you raised us too. I need you to tell me if I’d be a good mom.”

“Are you-?”

“No, god no. You’re good at raising people like puppies. Do you think I could do it?”

“If I tell you what you want to hear, you’ll never believe it. You know somewhere inside you that it’s true. But you need to say it to yourself. You think I taught you everything I know? Then you know this too. And don’t let Daniel be the one to say it to you either. Tell it to yourself.”

“Thank you, May.”

“And Daisy? You could do it. You could be a mom. I could see it.” There’s a pause before: “I have to go.”

“Goodbye, May.”

“Goodbye, Daisy.” The line goes dead. 

Daisy orders the pizza, before taking a moment to herself. You’d be a good mom. She tries it out in her head. She just hopes it’s true one day. 

***

“I really meant it, you know? That one day I wouldn’t mind having a kid. I’m just not ready for that yet. I want to go back to space, and I want to spend time just being married to you. 

And I don’t blame you for being ready. I know that you’ve had to do a lot of adjusting to fit in, and I know that this is something you really want.”

“I only want it if you do too,” Daniel picks a piece of cheese off his pizza. 

“That’s not true!” Daisy competes, “It’s not true, so don’t lie to me. I do want it. Just...later.”

Daniel nods, “I get that too. You’re right, it would’ve been different in the 50’s. But I’m glad it’s not. I like us the way we are.”

“Me too.” That night, dinner is held in a comfortable sort of silence. Daisy starts thinking she needs to get back to her S.W.O.R.D. duties as soon as possible.


	5. fight for your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping:
> 
> this was going to be unnecessarily long, but I’ll leave out the extraneous details.
> 
> for reference, dousy got married in june. approx 2 years and 3 months after the final battle with the chronicoms.

“Kora!” Daniel admonishes, his face reddening. 

“It’s true. The waiter had a nice-“

“Okay stop before you give Danny boy here a stroke,” Daisy places her hand on her sister’s. Daisy grins lovingly at her husband, who has taken a bite of his pasta to hide his embarrassment. 

She’s glad to have her mind distracted tonight, because every night since he first asked her about children, she can’t help but feel slightly awkward with herself. And it’s only been three nights. He of course has been a perfect gentleman, true to his word.

“I’ll be right back,” Kora says, grabbing her purse. Daisy nods, smiling slightly.

“Okay, do you know how we said someday we’d get married and then we got engaged like two weeks later? When I say someday about kids, I mean maybe in some months, a year. I’m not ready,” Daisy blurbs.

Daniel raises his eyebrows, the lines on his forehead becoming prominent, “I know. It’s not like we got married right then and there.” He says it with a jocular tone.

“Okay,” Daisy looks down at her own pasta, her face almost grief stricken.

“Hey, hey,” Daniel places a hand on her back, “why are you so upset?” 

Daisy smooths her hands down her pants, “I don’t know. I just- I feel like...I want to keep going, Daniel. I love you, and I love Kora; but I have to stop pretending that sitting idly by is what I want. 

I have to go somewhere. You see how crazy it’s driving me. And I want you to do what you want, too. So if you want to stay here and do work in Boston because that’s what you know, you should do that.

We both have a ring and a piece of paper that promises that we’re not going anywhere. I mean, we could go...anywhere- but it wouldn’t be running. It would be doing what we need to do. And I think I need you with me to do that but I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” Daniel blinks twice.

“Daisy…” He seems like he doesn’t know where to begin. 

“So are we thinking about dessert?” Kora asks brightly, taking a seat again. Daisy and Daniel both turn to look at her, faces down fallen.

“What?” her eyebrows knit. 

“I’m sorry Kora, I’m just really tired. Maybe we should call it a night. I know you were going to spend the night with…”

“Lilah,” Kora reminds her. “Is everything okay?” Daisy’s sister looks between her and her husband.

“All good,” Daisy smiles falsely. “Do you need a ride?” Kora shakes her head.

“Goodnight Daisy, Danny,” Kora nods. She leaves husband and wife sitting at the small table at the restaurant. 

They finally make it home, after a silent car ride. Daniel gets ready for bed immediately, but Daisy takes a moment alone in the living room. She contemplates calling May or Jemma for advice. She just retires to the bathroom, where her husband is brushing his teeth. 

“I’m sorry for springing that on you.”

“You’re not dealing with your feelings, Daisy. You have to decide what it is you want, and stick to that,” Daniel finally takes a tone with her too. She knows she deserves it.

“What is this about? The fact that I don’t want kids right now? Or that I’m not allowed to change my mind?”

“It’s about that you are driving me crazy! I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. But you are hot and cold and I can’t listen to it anymore. You know what you want, so stop going back on it.”

“What do you want? I can’t figure it out. You’re okay with whatever, but you want to settle down. You want to travel the universe, but you want to badger me when I can’t make up my mind. It’s kind of hypocritical,” Daisy bites. 

“I want to go to bed. I’m done thinking about this,” Daniel rubs his forehead.

“This is our lives we’re talking about! This is what we want to do with our future,” Daisy says, louder than she means to.

“Why do you keep dangling this carrot? God, Daisy, you know I’d follow you anywhere. I’m good as long as you’re there. But you can’t play with my feelings because you’re scared and confused.”

“I’ve been through a lot, in my life,” Daisy counters, “and not all scars are physical.”

“I know that,” Daniel says darkly.

“I didn’t mean-“

“Goodnight, Daisy,” He says it so finitely that Daisy takes an extra long time brushing her teeth, making sure he’s asleep before she slips into bed. 

Daisy wakes up the next morning to see him still sleeping, mouth open. She looks at the clock on the nightstand. 5:46. She pulls herself out of bed, careful not to disturb him. 

She pours herself a bowl of cereal, then takes a few bites before deciding she really isn’t that hungry. Her stomach feels heavy with guilt. 

So Daisy indulges herself by flipping on a random Netflix TV show and letting it play. She hears Daniel shuffle into the kitchen at some point, but she doesn’t greet him. Then he comes over to the couch, two mugs in hand.

“Do you want coffee?” He asks quietly. She nods politely, and he hands it to her. He takes a quiet seat next to her, sipping from his mug.

“I’m sorry Daniel. I was horrible last night. I tried to insinuate something so hurtful that I don’t know if apologizing is enough.”

“I’m not-“

“I know not all of your scars are physical. I didn’t mean to say that they weren’t. I know that you would never ignore my mental health and I know you have your own. I was so, so wrong,” Daisy looks at her husband tearfully

“I’m not ready to forgive you yet. I need a minute,” Daniel looks down. Daisy nods, wiping a tear off her cheek. There’s a long silence.

“I’m going to go for a run,” Daisy says finally. Daniel frowns, but places his coffee down.

“Can I join you at the park? I think I’d like the fresh air.” 

“I’d like that,” Daisy gives him a small smile. 

After Daisy finishes her run at the park, she joins Daniel on the bench where he is reading the newspaper.

“If you want to go Daisy, we should,” he comments, not looking up from the paper. 

“If you don’t want to…”

Daniel looks up from his newspaper, “Daisy. It’s obvious you want to. You shouldn’t have to feel like you have to appease someone else.” Daisy nods, leaning her sweaty head against his shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I forgive you,” he relents. “Love you too.” Daisy finally feels a sense of calm fall over her. 

“Sorry for crying when I was apologizing. I’m pretty sure that’s considered rude.” Daniel just squeezes her shoulder, laughing slightly. 

“It was a sincere apology.”

***

“It’s only going to be a couple of months. We’ll be home before Christmas. We can host,” Daisy promises.

“I’m going to miss you,” Kora admits. Daisy envelops her in a quick hug. 

“Come here, Danny,” Kora gestures, pulling Daniel into a hug as well. Daisy smiles at the nickname that she knows he wouldn’t tolerate from anyone else besides her, her sister and his buddies in college. 

“Okay, you two kids have fun. Don’t touch anything glowing,” Kora winks. Daniel rolls his eyes unamused, and Daisy waves. She places a hand on his back as they enter Z3. A small crew and a pilot are already aboard.

“John told his kids he’s working for NASA,” Daniel grins.

“I always knew you picked a good guy to stand with you at our wedding,” Daisy chuckles. She spots said man, and gives him a salute.

“Agent Ritz,” she calls.

“Agent Johnson, looking great as always. Still can’t believe you slum it with this guy. What a loser. You know he uses a typewriter still?” 

Daisy bites her lip, “I know. I have to put this bag away. You two boys have fun.” She realizes after a moment she’s repeated her sister’s earlier words. She thinks it’s probably something to do with genetics that Jemma could explain. 

Daisy makes her way to her and Daniel’s bunk; it’s small and homey, but they’ve never lived on much and never needed it either. She drops the ruck sack on the bed, before taking out her cellphone. 

_Jemma- you guys up for coming to Boston for Xmas? Miss you terribly & we will be home. I need to finally meet my nephew. Trying to see who can come. _

She presses send. Daniel peeks his head into the bunk, knocking on the door frame.

“Wheels up in two,” he smirks at her. Daisy tilts her head, giving him a closed lipped smile. She joins him as they walk towards the main area of the ship.

“Agent DeMarcus had an idea for celebrating Thanksgiving in space. Something about his storing a frozen turkey in the fridge?”

“Since when do we have a fridge? And celebrate Thanksgiving?” Daisy laughs.

“Well, it’s our first Thanksgiving married. You’ve got the whole superhero position covered so I think I’ll be the housewife. Sounds good?” Daniel gives her a knowing grin.

“Oh you are so square! And you’d be a househusband.” Daisy swats his chest giddily.

“I digress. But I’m with you on the fridge, I don’t want to know those logistics.”

“Me either,” Daisy shakes her head. 

***

“Today is Halloween,” Ritz says, “My son is going as Luke Skywalker. Tells all his friends that his dad is an astronaut.” Daisy looks up from her computer.

“That’s cute,” she smiles. “Your oldest? How old is he now?” She asks it, and immediately feels older than she ever has. _It’s what you’re supposed to ask_ , she tells herself. 

“Yeah, he’s ten. Super cute still at that age. My niece is fourteen and my sister tells me that all stops,” Ritz toys with a very filled keyring.

“You brought your keys to space?” Daisy grins confusedly. 

“Ah, force of habit. Plus I think my wife will forget about me while we’re here and I’ll have to let myself in.” 

“We’re only going to be gone, what? Another month or two?”

“Listen, we all know your incredible track record, Daisy, but some of us are new to long missions away from home. Let alone space travel.” Daisy opens her mouth, but shuts it. She smiles awkwardly. 

“How are we doing here?” Daniel comes into the room, holding two steaming cups of tea. “Should I have gotten you some?” Daniel looks to Ritz.

“I’m good,” the other man waves him off. “I’m feeling like I should call my wife,” he winks at Daisy before standing up; he gives Daniel a friendly shoulder slap on the way out. Daisy’s husband takes a seat beside her. He hands her one of the mugs.

“Smells good,” she makes an amused face. Daniel wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“Some mint flavor. Oh, happy Halloween by the way. Did you see Angela’s bunk? She put up-“

“Paper pumpkins. Lots of them. You think she tore up the travel logs?” Daisy giggles.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Daniel shrugs. He takes a sip of tea. “That’s disgusting.” 

“I know,” Daisy laughs fully now, placing the mug down; she takes Daniel’s too. Then, she kisses him on the mouth, love pouring into it. 

Daniel pulls away, “Should we move this to our bunk?” He whispers it kindly, so gently it fills Daisy’s chest with joy.

“Unfortunately I think we’ll be landing soon,” she kisses his ear. “Sorry babe.” Daniel makes a disgruntled face, as if to say aliens.

As it turns out, Daniel has not been mistaken in October about the turkey in the fridge.

“You actually froze a turkey?” Agent Angela Ingleas looks disbelieving at Agent Neil DeMarcus. He gestures to the table. 

“My dad shot it for us! You know I was the first one in my family to go to college? Now I’m in space. It’s a prideful turkey!”

“Oh boo hoo, me too. That turkey is a disease waiting to happen,” Angela counters.

“I think we should eat it,” Daniel says, although Daisy can tell he feels a bit nervous about it. 

“You don’t want to eat that,” she whispers to him. 

“My face was straight,” he whispers back as DeMarcus cuts the turkey, and Ritz cheers while Angela groans.

“I’ve learned to read between the lines. The many lines, you old man,” Daisy rubs her finger across his forehead. He swats her away.

“Johnson, Sousa, you want a piece?”

“I’ll definitely take some,” Daisy presses her lips together in amusement. DeMarcus drops a piece onto a plate for her.

As they all sit around a makeshift Thanksgiving table in the main area of Zephyr Three, Daisy feels a strange sense of nostalgia. 

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Angela holds up her glass. A chorus of the sentiment follows, and the clinking of glasses. Daniel gives Daisy a kiss on the cheek. It feels like family, a remnant of it at least. 

***

“We’re planning on hosting a Christmas thing at our place, if you guys are interested. I’m sure you’ve got your families to get home to, but feel free to stop by,” Daniel announces at true agents who make up- what he has coined- the Astro Ambassadors 2.0. 

“Hey, thanks man. See you round,” Ritz shakes Daniel’s hand. Daisy sees Angela and Neil give each other a goodbye, despite the fact that they had bickered like siblings for the majority of the past five months across space. She’s reminded of Piper and Davis.

“Oh, by the way, Mack said yes. He and Yo-Yo will be at Christmas,” 

“That’s great,” Daniel nods. “That brings us to us, Kora, the Fitz-Simmonses, and now Mack and Yo-Yo. Not a bad number, huh?”

“I still wish we could get a hold of Coulson. I saw him on our last holographic video chat, and I think he and May are somewhere in the Carribean for Christmas? Someplace they’ve never been before. It’s still so strange to see them just hanging out.”

“Some things never change,” Daniel shrugs. 

“Most things do.”

“For us? I can’t argue with that.”


	6. joyeux noël, mon cher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel host Christmas for a few surprise guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping:
> 
> this chapter is not one I’m in love with, but I’m satisfied with it. I do think it makes great sense for the story. I hope you enjoy it!!

“You know planning a Christmas party is harder than I imagined,” Daisy turns to her husband. Daniel sits beside her in their bed, a small notebook and pen in hand.

“Did you actually think that we could just invite people and not feed or entertain them?” He says with both amusement and suspicion.

“No,” Daisy denies, “I just didn’t think it would be so boring to plan it.” Daniel scribbles something down into his notebook. 

“What about a cake for dessert? Everybody loves cake. Alya loves cake.”

“Like the big one at the grocery store that says it feeds ten but looks like it could feed a zoo?” Daisy scrunches her nose. 

Daniel nods, “Mhm.” 

“Okay,” Daisy shuts her eyes, sliding down until she’s fully laying down, her messy hair covering her eyes.

“Don’t go back to sleep. We need to do this,” Daniel warns, brushing her hair out of her face. Daisy groans and pulls herself back up. 

“I’m tired.”

“Here,” Daniel picks up the glass of water from the nightstand and hands it to her. “That’ll wake you up.” She begrudgingly drinks it, but thinks she will convince him to have the lazy kind of Sunday where they stay in their pajamas all day. 

“Do we need to decorate? You know, make it festive. They’re probably all expecting festive. I mean my sister grew up with parents and everyone else is either religious or has small children.” 

“Last Christmas we decorated,” Daniel defends.

“I don’t think most people consider one strand of garland and a string of popcorn decorating,” Daisy laughs.

“You said you didn’t want a lot up!” 

“I didn’t mean you couldn’t have _anything._ Oh, do we need to have a tree? People have trees.”

Daniel brightens, “We should. It’ll be hard to get it up here though.” He frowns, thinking.

“We could get a fake one. They have synthetic trees now. People just use the same one every year,” Daisy reaches over him and tries to put the glass on the nightstand. He grabs it and puts it down for her.

“That takes away the whole fun of it! I remember one time when I was really young my dad worked on Christmas. I mean he worked both days; he always worked Christmas Eve or he would’ve gotten fired. 

So he got a Christmas bonus, my dad and my uncle brought me and my three cousins out to this huge clearing in the middle of nowhere. It was snowing that day.

So we got to this clearing, and there’s just a bunch of pine trees. We were so confused, until my uncle brought out his saw, and told us we were cutting Christmas trees. Then all us kids and these huge trees piled into the back of my uncle’s tiny rental truck and drove thirteen miles home. I don't think I’ll ever forget that day,” Daniel gives her a wistful smile. 

Daisy leans into his side, breathing him in. “Okay, real tree then. We’ll find a way to get it in here. And maybe we can take you on your first trip to the dollar store later, and find some other decorations.”

“I will finally get to see this elusive dollar store for myself,” Daniel mumbles, scribbling in this notebook again.

“Mhm, and you can rant about how horrible it is the whole time. I’ll let you do that. I love you _that_ much,” Daisy teases.

“Oh _that_ much, huh?” Daniel gives her a side eye. Daisy just bursts into a fit of laughter. 

It takes another ten minutes, but Daniel finally drags Daisy out of bed for the day. 

“It’s ten thirty, Daisy. Even children are up by now. The whole world is up. Wait that’s not true. Everyone in this time zone is up.”

Daisy rolls her eyes, lazily brushing out her hair. Daniel brings his arms around her waist, so Daisy leans her head back into his chest.

“Love you,” he says through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“Love you,” Daisy quietly says back. “Do you ever miss the past? I mean, my past. Not your pa- wait-“ she waves her hands, “Do you know what I mean?”

Daniel gives her a confused look after spitting out his toothpaste, “I think so. And I do, sometimes. I miss my dad, my uncle, my cousins. I miss my friends. My coworkers- some of them. I miss my mom too.”

Daisy’s eyes soften, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no. It was a good question. But I’m lucky. I got to live when the history books said I died.”

“You are,” Daisy nods, biting her lip. 

“Just because I miss my old life...you know I’m happy here Daisy?”

“Of course,” she shakes her head quickly, “I just want you to know you can talk about it. I mean, I lost my family. We’ll never be the same as we were. But I didn’t _lose_ my family. You deserve to have someone to talk to, because you did. And your whole life...I don’t know how you live with it.”

“Well I try and think about the fact that you saved me. I would’ve lost everything anyway. Instead, I got-“

“A pretty awesome inhuman to marry?” Daisy teases cheekily.

“Yeah,” he says seriously. Daisy smiles, swatting his butt on the way out. 

“And I’m the dork?” He calls after her, as she scurries to the kitchen. 

***

“It looks so pretty in here,” Jemma marvels at the lights and garland Daniel and Daisy put up in the apartment. 

“Well you can look at my pretty, while I can take yours,” Daisy says excitedly, grabbing the baby in Jemma’s arms. Jemma carefully hands him over, a happy expression on her face.

“He is, isn’t he?” She coos proudly. Daisy looks up from the baby to Jemma, then down to the baby again.

“He looks like you. Alya looked like Fitz. James is all his mom. Isn’t that right, buddy?” Daisy coos.

“Mind if I go say hi to your sister?” 

“I’ve got him,” Daisy assures. Jemma kisses her cheek, sweetly rubs her son’s foot, then heads over by the couch where Kora sits with Fitz. The doorbell rings. She waves Daniel- who stands at the stove- off. 

“It’s unlocked!” Daisy calls. It’s not normally, but she’s justified it for the night. Daniel took some convincing. 

“Daisy Johnson,” Mack beams, his smile seeping into his words. “And this must be the young Mr. Fitz-Simmons.” 

Daisy lets him wrap an arm around her, “Director MacKenzie.”

“Oh stop with that,” Mack turns his head in annoyance. 

“Move it, Turtleman,” Yo-Yo complains good-naturedly, moving past Mack. 

“I’ve missed you,” she whispers into Daisy’s ear, leaning into her side.

“You too,” Daisy grins fondly. “Uh, Kora, Fitz and Jemma are on the couch.” Yo-Yo nods, quickly smiling at the baby and tickling it. 

“You look good, Tremors. This whole place looks good.”

“It’s cozy,” Daisy presses her lips together in amusement, “and you look good too. Very cozy,” she nods to his beige sweater.

“Hey, it’s not like I get a lot of dress down days,” Mack defends, throwing his arms up. Daisy beams, biting her lip. 

“So who decorated this place? This has Daniel Sousa written all over it.”

“I helped. He pointed me in the right direction.” 

“Aunt Daisy!” Suddenly Alya is around Daisy’s ankles, hugging her tight. “I missed you!”

“You saw me before silly! Be careful, I’m holding your brother.” Daisy stumbles slightly.

“Mummy says he’s big now though. So big even I can hold him. But only if mummy or daddy is there,” Alya nods the entire time she’s talking. 

“You are certainly a big girl now too,” Mack smiles. Alya babbles on to him, and they wander off to the Christmas tree. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Daisy feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, and she nearly jumps, but remembers James and squeezes him tight.

“Jesus christ, you can’t scare me; I have a baby in my arms. A small, fragile baby,” Daisy whips around to her husband. 

“Sorry,” he steps back, peering at the baby’s face. “This one is all Jemma. All the way.” 

“I know right?” 

“Dinner in a half hour then?” Daniel looks into her eyes, trying to communicate something Daisy doesn’t recognize.

“Yeah,” she bounces the baby, nodding. Then he spits up on her shirt. “Okay,” Daisy strains, “let’s find your mummy or daddy.” 

“I’ll take him to Fitz,” Daniel offers. “You might want to change your shirt.” Daisy nods, clearly disgusted. 

***

“This is delicious,” Yo-Yo compliments, picking up her drink. 

“I made it all myself,” Daisy says, facetious. It gets a good laugh out of everyone. Daniel nods gratefully at Yo-Yo. 

“Was this cooked with rosemary?” Fitz inquires. 

“Ugh Fitz, leave him alone. It’s very good Daniel,” Jemma turns to the resident man out of time side-eyeing her husband. 

“I’m just curious,” Fitz throws his hands up in defense. 

“ _Doctor Fitzy_ here thinks his home cookbooks make him a professional chef,” Jemma says curtly, peeved.

“It’s okay,” Daniel says, “it was, actually.”

“See, see? I told you,” Fitz raises his eyebrows at Jemma. 

“Oh, I can see where Alya gets her competitive streak from. She bet me that she could count all the lights on the walls better than I could. She won,” Mack grins.

“She beat me in Uno earlier,” Kora adds. 

“Pretty sure she could beat any of us at anything,” Daisy shrugs. 

“I heard my name,” Alya looks up from her coloring book, seemingly angry.

“Oh, we were just saying how wonderfully smart you are, darling,” Jemma runs her fingers through her daughter's hair. Alya seems content with that and goes back to coloring a fish in her book.

“Anyone want seconds before I finish off the salad?” Kora holds up the bowl. 

“Me please,” Yo-Yo reaches for the bowl, and it’s passed along to her. 

“Excuse me,” Daisy says quietly, though her only acknowledgement is Daniel looking up from his plate to watch her go.

She excuses herself to the bathroom, running a hand through her hair, then places her hands on the cool counter to ground herself. It seems like the air is sucked out of her lungs. There’s a knock on the door. 

Daniel peeks in, concern written across his face, “You okay?”

Daisy looks up at him, “Yeah...just feels weird you know? Different.”

“I get it. Do you need a minute?”

“I’ll be out,” she dismisses him with a hand, and he seems to hesitantly leave. She takes a deep, steadying breath before rejoining the party.

It seems dinner has finished, and Yo-Yo, Jemma- ever the gracious guests- and Daniel are cleaning up. Fitz and Mack entertain Alya by the tree, and Kora lounges on the couch, watching the baby in the highchair, a drink in hand.

Daisy goes to grab a plate, but Jemma swats her hand away. “Jemma, it’s my house.”

“Well you did my dishes for three days last time you came to Scotland, so now I will relieve you. Go relieve your poor sister who is totally uninterested in my very cute child.”

Daisy gives a grateful closed-lipped smile, and saunters over to the sofa. 

“Hey,” her sister scoots over, still lounging. Daisy picks up baby James, taking a seat next to her. 

“What are you drinking?”

“Just beer,” Kora shrugs, sipping it.

“We have-? you know what nevermind. Remind me to never throw a get together ever again. We’re going to have food till next Christmas.”

“Well at least next time you won’t have to worry about dinner,” Kora giggles. Daisy gives her sister a grin, before looking at the baby, cooing.

“You’re good with him,” Kora remarks.

Daisy shifts uncomfortably, “He’s easy. I’ve seen a lot worse than a baby.”

“That’s what Fitz was saying to me before; except he said once you actually have your own, you learn there is nothing more difficult.” Daisy hums in acknowledgment. 

Kora eyes Daisy carefully, “So, you and Danny…”

“He’s expressed his interest,” Daisy cuts in.

“But you’re not?” Kora shifts to face her sister. Daisy can see the genuine concern on her face. It feels nice.

“No, I mean...I don’t know. It’s not something I want to do tomorrow. But I wouldn’t say never.”

“I say never. Too much work.”

“Coming from you, who works incredibly hard, I know you’re sure,” Daisy raises her eyebrows. Kora’s eyes flick down to James Fitz-Simmons.

“It would suit you. Motherhood. You’d be that badass kind of mom who everyone wants.” Daisy smiles, her own eyes falling to the small boy in her arms. She’s not so sure. 

***

“That is a very nice fire truck Alya. What do you say to Aunt Daisy and Uncle Daniel?” Jemma nudges her daughter towards the couple. Everyone is gathered around the tree, folding chairs placed out. Jemma and Fitz sit on the floor with the kids.

Daisy waves her hands, “All him. I chose the other thing.” Jemma opens her mouth as if to say ‘ah’, and Alya rips open the second package with the label _‘To: Alya. Love, Aunt Daisy & Uncle Daniel <3’. _

“Daddy look, it’s a book about all different kinds of animals! There’s a doggy on the front!” The small girl grins, and Fitz gives his daughter some faux-excitement before flipping Daisy off behind her head. She can barely contain her laughter. 

“Poor Fitz. He’s so against the dog, but I think it’s a good idea. I know James is young, but we can get a little puppy,” Jemma whispers to Daisy, “You are my new hero.”

More presents are exchanged- this time between the adults- as Mack plays firetruck with Alya, and Fitz holds James.

“What is it?” Daniel holds up a rectangular object, studying it.

“A portable cellphone charger,” Yo-Yo explains, “so you can charge it anywhere. I figured it might be nice for space if you guys ever go back.”

“Thank you,” Daniel nods, awkwardly placing it back in the box it came from. Daisy rolls her eyes good-naturedly, smiling gratefully at her friend.

“Ha, Daisy look. It’s one of those smart home things. My roommate is gonna freak, she loves this cr- stuff!” Kora seems to suddenly remember the children present, and waves the device excitedly at her sister. Daisy gives her a thumbs up. She remembers Jemma saying something about getting her that. 

“For you,” Daniel taps Daisy’s shoulder, handing her a box. “Merry Christmas, Daisy.”

“Merry Christmas, Daniel,” she presses a kiss to his lips. She throws caution to the wind as she liberally tears the wrapping paper off of it. Daisy grins as soon as she sees the contents of the box. 

“A watch,” she says breathlessly. “Because-“

“Well you gave me a lifetime, I figured you should know what time it is.” She looks at him, then back at the watch. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“The man at the store called it a smart watch. You’re not much of a jewelry person anyway. I think the only thing I’ve ever seen you wear is maybe a pair of earrings and your ring.” Daisy kisses him again, smiling into it. Then she reaches under the tree, grabbing a red and white striped bag.

She hands the bag to her husband; he uses caution and precision as he takes out the gift inside. 

“A Collection Of Classics: Books You’ve Been Meaning To Read,” Daniel reads aloud.

“Books you kind of skipped,” Daisy amends, “You said you wanted new reads, so there’s twenty.”

“I love it. I will never be bored again,” he replies. “Thank you.” 

“Tremors, you got me a CD? How old do you think I am? I know modern technology.”

“Guilty. Even the old man here isn’t caught up, don’t worry,” Daisy grins coyly. Mack gives a quick thank you over Yo-Yo’s head. Daisy smiles as she sees her family celebrating, mostly together, and happy. 

“Happy Christmas,” Jemma holds up her glass. 

A chorus of merry and happy Christmases follow, glasses clinking. Daisy is reminded of Thanksgiving with the space team. She mentally wishes them and their families a happy holiday. She’s glad she’s with hers.

Daniel places a hand on her back, and Daisy leans into him. 

“How do we feel about dessert?” Daniel asks the group. Alya cheers, abandoning her toy fire truck to come jump on top of him.

“Okay,” he strains, pulling her up on his lap. Daisy’s heart melts at the sight. 

“I will get the cake!” Daisy exclaims, getting up from her chair. She grabs the cake from the freezer, and puts it on the counter. She smiles at the script across the top.

_‘Happy Holidays!’_

It was a happy holiday indeed. 

***

“What do you think we should do for New Year’s?” Daisy inquires, swiping left and right on her new watch. Daniel throws out the last piece of garbage for the night, then joins his wife on the couch. 

“You like that?” He gestures toward the watch. 

“It’s really nice, Daniel,” she drops her wrist. Daniel takes a seat next to her, immediately swooping in for a kiss. Daisy giggles, kissing back. Daniel leans his weight into her so that they back against the couch, him hovering over her.

Daisy places her hands on his chest and pushes him back gently, “I have to shower. A baby spit up on me today.” 

“Can it wait?” Daniel says huskily, and quirks an eyebrow

Daisy groans, “No.” She kisses him quickly, and he lets her get up, “Sorry babe.” He stares at her with what she believes are puppy dog eyes.

“What?” She tilts her head.

“What about a Christmas gift?” He coys.

“I got you the books,” she laughs, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. He blocks it with his hands, throwing it back.

“I’m showering, Daniel Jordan Sousa.”

“You did not just use my full name,” he laughs, which makes Daisy laugh even harder. He stands up, and chases after her to the bathroom.

“I’m showering,” she hollers back. Most of her hopes he catches her before she gets in. One part hopes she can wash away the remnants of one very cute but very gross baby’s stomach contents.


	7. a dance with my ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has trouble knowing if she’s ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping:
> 
> this is very future baby centric, but to me it’s important; because no way Daisy wouldn’t have dilemma over whether she’d have a kid or not. even if deep down she knows she totally wants one.

“What if we get a cat?” Daisy squints as if deep in thought. Daniel straightens his magazine, looking over it at where she lays across the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“A cat?” 

“Yes, Daniel, a cat. Our landlord would have a stroke over a dog.” Daniel opens his mouth and drops his magazine into his lap, and shuts his mouth. 

“Cats are pretty low maintenance. They’re not so small they’ll get lost, but not so big they’ll be in the way. We could teach it to be cuddly.”

“How do you know this?” Daniel stares at his wife in shocked confusion. 

“I looked it up,” she says defensively. Daniel chuckles, rolling his magazine, and coming over to the bed. He leans over her. 

“Why would we get a cat?” He quirks an eyebrow. Daisy shrugs. 

“Because why not?” 

“That’s a terrible argument,” Daniel makes a face, flopping down next to her. He brings his arms behind his head, while Daisy folds her hands across her abdomen. 

“Well it was just a thought.” Daniel turns his head, and Daisy turns to look at him. 

“You could go out there and join the crew. I thought you liked the big crew like our first mission for S.W.O.R.D. You clearly need something to entertain you.”

“I’m being serious about the cat,” Daisy’s eyes widen. Daniel rolls his eyes.

“Who would take care of the cat while we’re away?” He gives her that look that makes whoever is talking to him feel ridiculous.

“It was just a thought,” she repeats. 

“You need some new thoughts. Perhaps ones about how you love space; you get to use your powers, meet strange alien creatures, be in charge...you should think about that. Not bringing a feline into our apartment.”

“Why are you so against a cat?” Daisy frowns. 

“I’m not- I just can’t tell with you sometimes. Is this your way of telling me that we should stay home when we get back there?” Daniel’s expression softens and Daisy feels herself suddenly uncomfortable; put on the spot. 

“I know you want to. Don’t lie to me, I can tell,” Daisy says, quieter. Daniel sits up, rubbing a hand across his chin. Daisy knows it’s a stress tick. He’s nervous. “I get it. I really do,” Daisy sits up as well, placing a hand on his thigh. 

“Back at Christmas I realized something: Getting to be a part of this, you getting to be in charge of it, it’s great. But I want to be on Earth. I want us to live our lives there.”

Daisy tilts her head, nodding at him. “Okay.”

“Just like that?”

“Well you’ve been far too patient with me and literally leaving the planet. If you don’t want to go, I can’t make you, and I sure as hell don’t want to go anywhere without you.” Daniel looks perplexed at his wife’s sudden fervency. 

“Just like that?” He says it again.

Daisy kisses his lips quickly, “Just like that.” 

Daniel hums, “I love you, Agent Johnson.” Daisy laughs, leaning her forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Agent Sousa.” They share a content kind of kiss. 

***

“Agents Johnson, ma’am?” Daisy whips around, turning away from the scenery. 

“You can, uh, drop the ma’am, Agent McCoy” Daisy presses her lips together awkwardly. 

“Right,” the agent bows her head, “Control needs you.”

“Sure,” Daisy shrugs. McCoy quickly shuffles off, and Daisy stands up from her chair. She makes her way to the control center, waving at the agent on duty.

“What’s up?” She leans against the panel.

“Can you rewire the turning gears controls? This new model...I hate to say these fancy touch screen things make me an old dog,” he grins.

Daisy grins, “No problem. You’ll get the hang of it.” The older agent nods, while Daisy gets busy. 

Once she’s finished that, she takes a seat in the main area of Z3, one of Daniel’s old newspapers in hand. 

“Three down is tadpole,” Daniel leans over her shoulder. Daisy bites the end of the pencil, then leans her head back to look at him, grinning.

“I knew that.”

“Okay,” he shrugs, taking a seat beside her. “We’re almost there you know? Home.”

“We had a good run this time. Last time four months felt like forever, but this time it somehow felt shorter.”

“Still feels long to me. But seeing the stars, seeing the people that live there...it’s worth it.”

“It is,” Daisy nods. 

They reach the base that’s home to Z3 two hours later, then their home in Boston an hour after that. 

Daisy unlocks the door, and it feels strangely like entering somewhere new. But once she’s inside, she’s surrounded by familiarity.

“I think I need to sleep for a few hours,” Daniel yawns. Daisy gives him a look of concern, but he shakes his head.

“Jet lag.” He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, and Daisy leans a hand on the counter. She watches him as he heads to the bedroom, closing the door over behind him. She walks over to the glasses cabinet, and pulls it open. The picture stuck in the corner falls out.

It’s a picture of Daisy, Alya, James and Jemma huddled on the couch from Christmas Eve. Daisy smiles, taking a glass out and shutting the cabinet. She grabs a clip magnet from the drawer, and hangs the picture on the fridge. 

Daisy mindlessly fills the glass with water and drinks it down. When she’s realized she’s finished it, she gently places it in the sink. She places her elbows on the empty counter space, running her hands through her hair. 

She lays around on the couch for the next couple of hours, binging a TV show which she barely pays attention to. She almost doesn’t make the phone call. 

“Daisy?” 

“Hey, Jemma.”

“It’s been a while. How are you?” Jemma’s voice is laced with the same kind of concerned affection it has had since they met. 

“I’m...tired. We uh, just got back from a mission. We’ve been out there the week after New Year’s. It’s good to be home,” Daisy rubs her eyes, switching the phone from hand to hand.

“Mhm, you haven’t called since then. Alya has been asking. I’m sure you were very busy,” Daisy can almost hear the apologetic smile in Jemma’s tone. “How has the great big universe been?”

“Busy, like you said. It’s been great, you know, good. Daniel was itching to get back, but he’s an agent, a soldier, a boy scout through and through. He’s so orderly,” Daisy smiles.

“I’m sure.” Jemma hums, “Are you alright, Daisy? You sound...well forgive me, but sort of melancholic. Especially for someone who just returned from a trip through space.” Daisy can picture Jemma’s concern. 

“I just…” she trails off, “How did you know you were ready for Alya? How did you decide that you and Fitz- you especially- could do it?”

“Maybe we should have this conversation face to face, yea? The kids and Fitz really miss you. And I may or may not like to see you,” Jemma questions teasingly.

“I’d really like that. Mind if a couple of impossible people drop by?” 

“Anytime,” Jemma says earnestly. 

***

Jemma makes her way to the couch with a cup of tea, while Daisy stares out the window from her spot on the couch. Fitz and Daniel had taken the kids out for ice cream so that Jemma and Daisy could have ‘girl talk’— Fitz’s words. 

“Now I’m going to tell you what I tell Alya when she’s pouting: don’t fret, love, or you’ll get worry lines,” Jemma gives Daisy a soft smile, handing Daisy the second cup of tea in her hands. Daisy thanks her, sipping it. 

“You know, last week, James responded to his name for the first time. I said his name, and he actually responded. He turned at me like it’s nothing. I remember Alya doing the same thing.” 

Daisy nods, but continues to stare off towards the Fitz-Simmonses’ front yard, the rain coming down harder and harder.

“I hope they don’t get caught in-“

“I think Daniel wants a baby and I don’t know if I can do it. I don’t know if I can be a good mom like you are. I feel like you and May have something I don’t have.

Maybe it’s that you both had good mothers, or maybe it’s intuition…I don’t know. But you’re such a good mom, and May could parent anyone.”

“Daisy,” Jemma says softly, which makes Daisy turn to her, wet eyes. 

“You will be a great mum. You have all the best things a person could want in a parent; you’re brave, and you’re caring, and you would do anything for the people you love. And I wasn’t perfect in a day. I don’t think I ever will be, no one is. You’re a wonderful aunt.”

“Being a good aunt isn’t the same thing.”

“Oh Daisy, you’re too hard on yourself!” Jemma places her own mug down, almost seeming angry at her friend. “Whether you never have a child, or you have one in years, or you have ten tomorrow...Daisy you’ll be wonderful. I know it.” 

Daisy nods tearfully, placing her mug down. Jemma wraps her arms around her friend, both women leaning into each other. 

“I love you, Jemma Simmons,” Daisy sniffles. 

“I love you too,” Jemma whispers. Then, a gust of wind hits them from their right as the door swings open. Daniel is the first to enter, holding Alya’s hand in one of his own, an umbrella in the other; then Fitz, holding a now six-month-old James in his arms. 

“Mummy, Aunt Daisy, guess what!” Alya shouts excitedly, as Jemma unravels her arms from around Daisy to allow Daisy to catch the little girl throwing herself at her lap. 

“What, darling?” Jemma grins, as Daisy settles her niece into her lap. 

“Daddy let me pick two flavors! I got chocolate and mint, but Daddy got vanilla and Uncle Daniel got chocolate,” Daisy notices Alya has grown out of nodding every time she speaks. “Aunt Daisy were you crying?”

“I’m okay sweetheart,” she sniffs quietly. The girl still brings her arms around the woman. 

“Daddy says that my hugs make him feel better when he’s sad,” Alya informs Daisy. Daisy squeezes her niece back, catching Daniel’s eye where he’s shrugged off his coat.

“Your dad is right, that makes me feel so much better. Thank you, Alliecat.” Alya grins widely at Daisy, before jumping onto the rug and heading towards the stairs. 

“Fitz,” Jemma calls, “give me him, and can you go watch her?” Fitz nods, bringing the baby over to Jemma. 

“She was a doll today. Just like her mum, so polite,” Fitz murmurs, before kissing Jemma chastely and handing her the baby. Jemma immediately plugs her nose.

“Someone needs a nappy change. I will be right back,” she exchanges a smile with Daisy, who sits up. Daniel replaces Jemma on the couch, and he peers curiously at his wife.

“Are you okay?” He places a gentle hand on top of hers. Daisy nods, as he brushes a piece of hair out of her face.

“I’m good,” she says honestly. Daniel continues to look apprehensive, but simply wraps his arm around her. Daisy feels safe in his warmth. Daniel sits up, placing his hands on his thighs.

“How about we make two busy parents and their children some lunch?” He stands up, reaching out a hand to Daisy. She gives him a closed-lipped smile, grabbing his hand. Daisy wraps an arm around her husband’s waist. 

The pair walk in tandem towards the British family’s kitchen. 

“Maybe we can have some too,” Daniel adds as an afterthought, which sends Daisy into fits of laughter.

***

That night, as Daisy is making the bed in the guest bedroom, Daniel reaches his hands onto her shoulders, massaging them.

“That feels good,” she hums quietly. “You better not be buttering me up, because we are guests here. We are courteous guests.” Daniel chuckles.

“You just seemed upset today. I was thinking maybe it was stress,” he presses a kiss to the back of her head. “You know you can tell me what’s bothering you?”

Daisy sighs, sitting on the bed. “You don’t want a cat because you want a baby, right?” She looks up at him, and Daniel takes a sober seat beside her. 

“I’m not really opposed to the cat,” Daniel supplies. Daisy bites her lip, feeling her temper beginning to flare.

“I’m being serious, Daniel. Can you at least answer my question?”

“Of course I want to have a baby with you. You’d be a great mom and-“

“Will everyone stop saying that?” Daisy exclaims, anger filling her voice. “Stop telling me that I will be good at something I’ve never done. God, I just- I can’t. Okay? I don’t want to be told that anymore; if I hear it again I’ll shoot myself. 

I’m not destined to be a good mom or whatever. I’ll do my best if I get the chance, and that’s that. I’m so sick of it. Stop consoling me like it’ll make me want something or it’ll- it’ll melt my heart. You do it and Jemma does it and I’m pretty sure May did it too. You all make it feel unnatural.” Daisy wrings her fingers.

Daniel sighs, rubbing a hand over his forehead, “Daisy. I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. This is a decision I want us to make together. You were the one who brought it up.” 

“I know,” she brings her face into her hands. “I know. I just...it’s difficult for me to want this. I don’t know how to explain it, Danny.” Daniel perks up at the hardly used nickname. He always tells her it sounds silly and only Kora and some old friends of his use or used it, teasingly so.

“Daisy,” he whispers, his breath hot on her ear, “you are amazing. You shouldn’t second guess your beliefs or your wishes.” He lays a kiss behind her ear, “And, I love you.”

Daisy realizes her anger for what it really is- fear. Overwhelming fear that any psychiatrist could’ve seen coming from a mile away. She knows it’s a product of her own childhood. She finally lets out a sob, then another; a burst of emotion that boiled over.

“I love you too,” she hiccups. Daniel places a hand on her back. She clears her throat, wiping astray tears off her face. 

“I did this whole thing earlier with Jemma too. Except I didn’t blow up at her. So I’m sorry,” Daisy laughs, sniffing. Daniel just lays back, sighing. Daisy lays back too, pressing her nose into the nape of his neck. Daisy feels the fear fade away.


	8. future possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Fitz-Simmonses, and some planning for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping:
> 
> plot? in my household? never. 
> 
> nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I quite like the way it turned out!

Daisy feels a hand on her bare hip, her pajama shorts having been pushed down slightly. Said hand caresses its thumb over her hip bone, making Daisy’s stomach flutter. 

“Good morning,” she whispers tauntingly, practically making a silent beg to him to admit to his complete sappy behavior. 

“Mhm,” Daniel moans in agreement. Daisy rolls onto her other side, facing him. She rubs her eyes, yawning. It’s moments like these that remind her- these calm, quiet moments- that she married him. It’s not like she ever forgets, but even a year later, it still hits her all of a sudden.

It’s strange for Daisy to be so still, so stagnant. She’d never call it something she dislikes, but even three years after the disbanding of her team, even after space traveling for those past three years...she still finds these moments to be excruciatingly unfamiliar with who she’s become. 

Daisy peers at the clock on the nightstand, squinting. 

“Hey, it’s early. I’m going to make everyone some breakfast,” Daisy whispers, pulling herself out of the covers, careful not to tear them off Daniel. Daniel turns to her, confused look on his face.

“What, and burn down the kitchen? I’m coming with you,” Daniel throws the covers off of himself anyways. 

“I can make eggs!” Daisy throws her arms up defensively. Daniel shakes his head disapprovingly. 

“You’ll need a sous-chef at least,” Daniel fixes the sheets and comforter. Daisy rolls her eyes, scoffing. “One that can make pancakes.” This makes Daisy grin madly, dragging him towards the Fitz-Simmonses’ kitchen. 

They tip-toe their way there, careful not to wake the actual inhabitants of the house, and get to work on making pancakes.

“I still don’t understand how pancakes of all breakfast foods are your favorite, and you hate most other sugary foods,” Daisy muses, pouring glasses of juice.

“There’s way too much of it in all the food nowadays. I don’t understand how you eat like that. All the chemicals listed make my head hurt,” Daniel groans. He places a plate in front of her. 

“You should just embrace it, babe,” Daisy pokes his side. Daniel just hands her a fork as he takes a seat, and says, “Eat.” 

“Good morning. Is that pancakes?” Jemma queries, Alya following behind her.

“Pancakes? Can I have some?” Alya immediately finds herself at her Uncle Daniel’s side, eyes wide and filled with want.

“Of course you can,” he ruffles her hair, nodding at Jemma. Jemma grabs herself and her daughter a plate, before joining them at the table.

“Fitz is upstairs with the baby,” Jemma supplies in between bites. Daniel and Daisy nod in acknowledgment, and Alya taps Daniel on the shoulder for help on holding her knife correctly. Jemma almost gets up, but Daniel waves her off.

After Fitz has come down with James, and breakfast has been had, Daniel and Daisy help Jemma clean the dishes(really a formality, considering they have a dishwasher), and Fitz and the kids play with toy trucks and dolls in the den. 

“Oh, happy anniversary by the way! One year, very exciting,” Jemma says excitedly. “You know the science behind relationships suggests that being married for one year is actually very…” Daisy and Daniel look at each other, eyes wide.

“...years suggests a life long relationship!” Jemma grins, then sobers at their expressions. “What?”

“I- We didn’t know it was today,” Daisy shrugs grandly. 

“Well, we know our anniversary date, we just weren’t aware today was that day,” Daniel amends. 

“Oh,” Jemma perks up, “Well we will have to release to the world for the day.”

“We came to visit you.” Daisy reminds her ‘sister’ but Jemma shakes her head. 

“Nonsense. It’s your first wedding anniversary! You should celebrate. It’ll be like any other day around here anyway. Alya won’t be thrilled, but if Fitz isn’t going to teach her she doesn’t always get what she wants, I will,” Jemma tits. Daisy turns her head to look at her husband. 

“How about we all go out for dinner later? Daisy and I will take the day, and then tonight you and Jemma,” Daniel nods to Fitz who has entered the room, “can show us the best place around.” 

“Yeah. Oh! How about that place on Elbark-“ Fitz begins.

“-with the,” Fitz and Simmons share a look, “right! Yes, oh okay, you two have fun!” Jemma grins, practically pushing Daisy and Daniel back towards the guest room. 

Daisy glances behind her as she heads to it, seeing Jemma and Fitz communicating in half sentences and silent understanding. It reminds her that some things never change. Two kids and a hell of a lot of years later- half their lifetimes really- those two still fit together like a lock and key. It makes Daisy smile. 

“What are we going to do all day?” Daisy asks as she pulls a pair of jeans out of her suitcase. 

“Hit the town, see what’s there. Then we can come back here and watch television with Alya,” Daniel suggests, buttoning up his shirt. Daisy is taken aback at how handsome he looks in it.

“You are very handsome,” she says softly, buttoning her jeans. Daniel looks at her, expression unreadable, before stepping over to her, and linking his index fingers into her belt loops. 

“You are very beautiful,” he replies, eyes shining. Daisy hums, appreciating the warmth radiating off of him. It makes her chest hammer, whether out of lust or adoration, she doesn’t know. 

“I like the blue shirt,” Daisy smirks. Daniel beams, kissing her. Once, twice, again. 

***

Daniel stares at Daisy, who looks up from her menu at him.

“What?” She grins confusedly. 

“Hold my heart in yours.” Daisy squints her eyes, still confused. 

“Hold my heart in yours and I will forever call you mine. A quote from the book I just finished reading,” Daniel explains. Daisy nods, pressing her lips together in amusement. “I thought it was fitting for our first wedding anniversary.”

“It’s nice,” Daisy expresses, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You know what? I’m not feeling lunch.” Daisy drops her menu, staring at her husband determinedly.

“Then what?” Daniel furrows his eyebrows. Daisy just takes his hand, dropping the money for a tip on the table. She leads him out of the luncheonette, across the street to an open park. Daniel gladly follows along, weaving her fingers within his own.

“Dais, I-“ 

“I was thinking,” Daisy grabs his other hand, facing him, “that we should stay home for a while once we get home. I mean, we should stay on the earth. Wherever. 

We should just stay for a while, like you said, like you want. We could just- I don’t know...work at HQ and take it slow. And I know I’ve made this promise before and gone back on it, but I mean it this time. I like your idea of seeing what happens next. How does that sound?”

Daniel steps closer to her, bringing a hand gently over her hair, “Sounds perfect.” He places a kiss on her forehead. “Maybe we could find a bigger place?” 

“Yeah,” Daisy nods happily, smiling. “We can start looking. So we can have a cat,” she grins wider at Daniel’s hopeful expression, “and...other living things. Maybe we can have it all.” Daisy swallows nervously. 

“We can _definitely_ have it all, and don’t you forget it, Agent Johnson,” Daniel says with a loving fervor. Daisy looks down, grinning. 

“Happy anniversary, Danny boy,” Daisy hovers her lips against his own.

“Happy anniversary, Quake.” They both fail to stop giggling madly for a proper kiss, and settle for a peck and sore abdomens. 

They finally reach the Fitz-Simmons household after a short walk through the park. It was a fairly silent walk, just enjoying each other’s company and the warm weather. 

Daisy leaves a knock on the door, stepping back. Daniel places a gentle hand on her back, so Daisy wraps an arm around his waist, hooking her finger into the belt loop of his pants like he had done to her this morning.

The door swings open gently, revealing:

“Coulson?” Daisy’s eyes widen, smiling shockedly. 

“Hi,” he says simply, and Daisy thinks he’s trying to be an annoying bastard. She smiles at Daniel before unwrapping her arm from around him to hug Coulson. When they pull apart, Daisy gives him a disappointed look.

“It’s been a year,” she sours. 

“I had a lot of places to be,” Coulson explains, albeit ominously. Coulson shakes Daniel’s hand, before the three join the crowd inside. And a crowd it is, considering May stands by Jemma, holding James in her arms.

“May’s here too?” Daisy looks at Fitz, bewildered.

“Jemma and I called them. Figured everyone has a bit of catching up to do,” Fitz shrugs. Daisy grins at her friend, who grins back. “Oh and happy anniversary by the way. Don’t worry about forgetting, I fight Jemma on the physics of ours every year.”

“I’m sure you do,” Daisy laughs, bumping his shoulder with hers. Fitz wraps an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it affectionately, before heading in the direction of his daughter. Alya seems preoccupied with her toy fire truck. 

Daisy joins May, Jemma and James in the kitchen, grinning. May immediately gives Daisy a hug, which Daisy doubles back at. 

“Sorry…” May gives her a confused look, “I felt happy. I think it was you,” the older woman looks into Daisy’s eyes. Daisy hums in agreement. 

“Happy wedding anniversary, by the way,” May gives Daisy a knowing look, being normal May in a quick second. 

“Ah, thank you,” Daisy nods. Daisy feels the other two women stare at her expectantly, Jemma bouncing James. “What?” 

“You’re happy,” Jemma says. 

Daisy shakes her head, “Yes?”

“You’re so happy that May felt the need to barrel into you. What happened while you were out for lunch?” 

“What? A girl can’t be happy about her wedding anniversary?” Jemma and May give her pointed looks. “Fine. We had a nice walk in the park,” Daisy says simply. 

“Mhm,” Jemma hums skeptically. May just shrugs. Despite her empathic abilities and natural ability to read Daisy better than most, even May couldn’t pry open her brain that well. 

“Well,” Jemma begins, “we are all going to go out for dinner tonight, so everyone best be ready in an hour.” Daisy thinks it’s that stern kind of resolution that makes Jemma and Fitz have such well-behaved kids. 

“How’s Kora?” Daisy asks May.

“Good. Her official Academy graduation is next week. I haven’t seen her much. You should call her,” May suggests, though Daisy knows it’s more an order. 

“I will,” Daisy promises. 

***

After a long, but enjoyable dinner shared by all, Coulson and May depart on a quinjet, leaving to who knows where. Daisy doesn’t try and guess with those two.

“I’m going to turn in,” Daniel nods at Jemma, who sits on the couch in the living room. He gives Daisy a quick kiss, before making his way to the guest room. Daisy mumbles a quick goodnight greeting before joining Jemma on the couch. Jemma sighs.

“You know I suggested to Fitz that we both give a couple of lectures at the local university now that Alya is in school. He’s appalled at the thought of a babysitter for James, though. I think it’s hard for him. 

I can see him practically biting at every opportunity to do science with Alya, and I know he misses it. But he’s been through a lot, and I also know he wants to be home with James. And I want to as well...but I think some time working would be good for us.” Daisy turns to her friend.

“You should do it if it’s something you really want. Fitz doesn’t have to decide right now, but it’s clear you want something to stimulate your mind...you should do it. They’re just lectures.”

“Nice vocabulary there,” Jemma smirks. “What’s next for you? More intergalactic adventures?” She asks softly. 

Daisy shakes her head, “No, actually. Daniel and I are just planning to spend some time at home. We were thinking of moving into a bigger place, maybe. I mean our apartment is nice, but it was hardly big enough to fit everyone last Christmas and-“

“Daisy Johnson, are you pregnant?” Jemma whispers, grinning with her mouth open. “Is that what all this baby talk has been about?”

“No! No. It’s just...not a future impossibility.” Jemma swats Daisy’s leg good-naturedly.

“Not a future impossibility,” Jemma parrots dramatically, “Daniel must be thrilled.”

“Yeah, he’s- yeah. He’ll be great,” Daisy hums contentedly.

“It’ll be amazing. Fair warning, they wear you out,” Jemma looks at Daisy, grinning. Daisy grins   
back, leaning her head on Jemma’s shoulder. 

***

Daisy barely remembers to lock the door when they get inside their apartment. Daniel’s mouth is on her neck as soon as the door is shut, and it makes her brain go fuzzy.

“This is make-up sex for our anniversary,” he mumbles, his mouth vibrating with laughter. Daisy moans in agreement, leading him towards the living area.

“The couch is closer,” she says breathily, bringing his mouth to hers. 

***

Daisy wakes up the following morning in her and Daniel’s bed covered in sweat. Despite her being clad in a tank top and shorts, the summer heat reigns as if she was wearing a winter coat. 

“Daniel,” Daisy croaks, reaching behind her to get his attention. “Daniel, I think the A.C. is broken again.” Daniel groans, rolling onto his back. 

“That stupid thing is-“ Daniel begins, annoyed.

“Crap. It’s crap,” Daisy rolls onto her back, her hair sticking to the nape of her neck. Daniel shuts his eyes, groaning loudly.

“We can fix it,” Daisy says remedially. 

“It’s not that. I’ve got a headache on top.” Daisy frowns, sitting up slightly and looking at her husband. She places her lips on his forehead.

“You’re warm, but it might just be the heat. Why don’t you have a drink of water? It might help.” Daisy knows he always has a glass on the nightstand. 

“Cup’s empty and I think I am permanently stuck to this bed.”

“I’ve ruined you, Chief Sousa” Daisy presses her lips together, “What happened to the guy who was up at 3:30 every morning?”

“Alright, stop with the title, and I never-“

“Had sixteen reports done by 6:00, and breakfast by 8:00, an-“ Daisy’s jocular musings are interrupted by Daniel kissing her, open-mouthed. He pulls away, leaning his nose and forehead against hers. He rolls on top of her, his leg in between hers, hovering above her. 

“First of all, I never got up before 5:00, because I never had to. Second of all, you didn’t ruin me. _That_ was the twenty-first century.” Daisy brings her arms around his neck. 

“Are you sweet on me, Daniel Sousa?” She teases him.

“Always, darling,” he teases back, pressing his lips to hers. Daisy smiles into the kiss. “My head is feeling better.”

“Mhm,” Daisy hums skeptically, reattaching their lips. “I’m sure.” Daniel pulls away from her at last a minute later, rolling over to his side of the bed.

“We almost moved to California,” Daniel comments, putting on his fake leg. “Imagine how hot it is there right now.” Daisy finally brings herself to get out of bed, hovering in the doorway.

“I don’t really want to,” she purses her lips. “We could move to L.A. This kind of field work- the kind that doesn’t involve a spaceship- can be done anywhere. We could move to wherever.”

Daniel looks at her thoughtfully, “I suppose you’re right. Say, we could live in another country. I’ve never lived in another country.”

“Oh-kay, Danny boy, slow your roll. It was just a musing,” Daisy laughs. 

“I don’t want to move to L.A. I’m rather enjoying the bitter winters here,” Daniel exaggerates. 

“Cereal, then?” Daisy changes the subject. “We have plenty of time for big decisions. Right now, the clock is ticking on breakfast.” Daniel stands up, coming to lean against the other side of the doorway. 

“Can I convince you to pour some for me while I check my email? Stratton’s worked up over some new case,” Daniel raises an eyebrow.

“Your email? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Daisy swats his chest playfully. Daniel shrugs. “Sure. But we both need to brush our teeth first. Your breath smells.”

“You were kissing me before!” 

“Well then you’re lucky I love you, babe.” Daniel shakes his head in defeat, leading the way to the bathroom. Daisy thinks those plaid pajama pants are really working for him. 

***

“Hey,” Daniel looks up from his typewriter to Daisy. She’s leaned a hand against his desk, eyes closed.

“I’m going to kill someone.”

“Coming from you, someone should be scared.”

She runs a hand through her hair, “I told Stratton that I wanted to look at the 0-8-4 before the children touched it. Do you know what he did?”

“Let the children touch it?” 

“Yes! The stupid, graduated not yet a year ago- I know because Kora graduates this weekend- basically-not-even-agents agents brought it in, and now it’s glowing.”

“Where was it from?” 

“Milwaukee. Oh! Maybe we should move to Milwaukee,” Daisy trails off from her original point before Daniel feels her back in.

“Stratton is the commanding officer of this department; he’s their boss,” Daniel reminds her.

“He’s not my boss!”

“You have nepotism on your side. And the ability to literally kill someone. No one rules you, darling.”

“Shut up,” Daisy snaps. Then she realizes what she’s said. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just... frustrated. This is frustrating.”

“I know,” Daniel tilts his head. “Would it make you feel any better to finish typing up these mission reports for me?” Daisy grins. 

“I’ll leave you to it. Thank you,” she squeezes his shoulder. Daniel grabs her hand as she walks away. 

“How about I finish this at home and we go check out the drop site for the foreign package that came in yesterday?” Daisy looks confused at his out of character idea.

“I’m the head agent on the case,” Daniel explains.

“I was going to say, it’s not like you to break the rules,” Daisy nods. The couple makes their way to the quintet docking area. Daisy just hopes there’s a more experienced pilot on hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question for other dousy writers:
> 
> what do you think about last names for their kid/s? Johnson, Sousa, hyphenated either way?? I need some help.


	9. family affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a surprise for Daniel, some traveling ensues, some sibling fights, and finally; Daisy and Daniel receive some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> housekeeping:
> 
> the moment you’ve been waiting for is here;) I’ll leave you to it.
> 
> btw: this chapter is nearly 4k long, making it the longest chapter yet. & making this fic 25k+! can I get a hell yes?

“Have you seen my other earring?” Daisy pins a small silver dangle into one ear, carefully watching her hands in the mirror.

“Right next to you,” Daniel taps the hotel room desk, so Daisy looks down. She notices her cellphone has three missed calls. She grabs the identical earring and clips that one into her other ear. She pulls her hair from behind her shoulders and fluffs it.

“Okay, I’m ready to go,” Daisy sighs, grabbing her clutch from the back of the desk chair and turning towards Daniel. He adjusts his tie, pulling his jacket forward.

“Good?” He questions. 

Daisy bites her lip, “Perfect. Let’s go then?” Daniel nods. 

They arrive at the Academy ten minutes later, looking around the yard for Kora. Daniel spots her ways off, and points Daisy towards her.

“Hey!” Kora waves, giving Daisy a hug. Daisy squeezes her sister tightly.

“Congratulations,” Daisy grins. Kora gives Daniel a hug too, grinning at Daisy over Daniel’s shoulder.

“Thanks. I’m just glad to finally graduate. I got caught up in some trouble last semester… I may or may not have accidentally set a classroom ablaze.” Daisy and Daniel stare at her, wide-eyed. 

“Accidentally!” Kora exaggerates. Daniel just grins awkwardly.

“Good girl,” Daisy laughs. Kora smiles back, her cheeks flush. 

“I, uh, should go get with my class. I’ll see you guys,” Kora gives Daisy another quick hug, before walking off. She turns around and yells, “And let the shock wear off before you’re eighty, Danny!” on her walk off. Daisy laughs heartily, placing a hand on Daniel’s chest. 

“I think the ceremony is about to start,” Daniel nods towards the stage. “We should find our seats.” Daisy grabs his hand in hers, leading him towards the rows and rows of white, plastic lawn chairs. Daniel lets her go in before him; she smooths down her dress as she sits.

“You know it’s weird to see you in a dress,” Daniel says. “I like it- the dress I mean. And the way you look in it of course,” he comments quietly. 

“Thank you,” Daisy presses her lips together happily, looking down at her white, floral dress. “I was feeling the dress today. I don’t know how I feel about wearing it besides awkward,” Daisy shrugs uncomfortably. Daniel squeezes her knee. 

“Never hurts to try new things. I would know,” he winks. Daisy smiles softly, placing her hand on his. 

After the calling of names and congratulations, Daisy finally spots May. 

“Hey,” Daisy comes up behind her former S.O. May turns around, her face full of fear for a moment, before returning to her resting face.

“You’re nervous about something.”

“It's good nerves. Promise. You’re angry about something.”

“Keller cut me off in my speech,” May gets an annoyed look on her face. “It was disrespectful.”

“You should head the Academy. No one will interrupt you then,” Daisy suggests.

“No thanks. Responsibility is overrated. I should know, considering I’ve had to deal with you.” Daisy grins. 

“You love me.”

“Sure,” May says facetiously, which makes Daisy grin harder. 

***

“That was a nice ceremony. I still can’t believe Kora told her girlfriend that you grew up Amish. Isn’t it crazy how similar her name is to Alya’s?”

“I still don’t know what Amish means.”

“That one you can google, babe,” Daisy laughs, running a hand through her hair. 

She’s stripped off her dress, and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Daniel lays on the bed, playing around with his phone(Daisy can’t stand the way he taps with his pointer finger), the first two buttons of his shirt undone. 

“What do I do? It just turned off,” Daniel calls confusedly.

“It’s probably dead,” Daisy calls from the bathroom. “Use mine.” 

“You have three messages from a number beginning in 348,” Daniel informs her. Daisy catches her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks stained pink.

“It’s from the doctor,” Daisy calls awkwardly, before joining her husband in the main space of the hotel room. She leans her shoulder against the wall, weaving her fingers together, then pulling them apart.

“Should I be worried?” Daniel looks up at her. 

“It was the gynecologist,” Daisy bites her lip, “you know the-“

“Ladies’ doctor.” Daniel blushes, busying himself with her phone.

“I got my IUD removed,” Daisy says, and Daniel locks her eyes. 

“The- uh, the implant, then? Oh. Oh!” Daisy nods, beginning to widen her eyes in amusement, while Daniel’s widen in understanding. “So last night when you suggested a ru- condom…”

“Yeah. I should probably call them back and tell them I’m doing just fine,” Daisy shrugs. Daniel just nods dumbly. 

“You can be excited, you know.” Daisy joins her husband on the bed, nudging his shoulder. Daniel drops the phone, leaning over to kiss Daisy. She pushes at his chest.

“Slow your roll,” she says cheekily. Daniel rolls his eyes, continuing to kiss her happily. 

***

“Guess who I just got off the phone with?” Daisy grins cheerfully, waving her phone in front of Daniel. 

“Who was it?” He stares at her expectantly. 

“My good friend Director MacKenzie of S.H.I.E.L.D. who happens to be in town with his wonderful partner Elena, and Flint, and the young boy they happen to be adopting who I happen to want to meet,” She says this with grandeur before becoming sobered. 

“They’re coming for dinner tonight.”

“So you’re telling me I have to cook?”

“You don’t even let me near the stove, so that’s on you,” Daisy shrugs, plopping down across from him on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest. Daniel reaches out to nudge her foot with his, but Daisy pulls her feet as close as humanly possible to her, giggling.

“So you’re okay with this? I know I should’ve asked,” Daisy looks at him apologetically. 

Daniel shakes his head, “It’s alright. It’ll be nice to have people over, and to not have to visit them for once. Do we have anything to make?”

“We have some cheese in the fridge, along with half of my eggs from this morning… and probably some other things that would not make a good dinner,” Daisy says measly.

“This warrants a trip to the supermarket.” Daniel reaches onto the coffee table where his notepad lay, “Get me a pen?” Daisy grabs a pen from the cup on the counter, and tosses it to him on her way back to the couch. 

They arrived at the supermarket ten minutes later— much list debating had ensued— list in hand. They wander, finding sufficient dinner supplies, before Daisy leads them down the aisle with feminine products.

“You should’ve put this on the list,” Daniel doesn’t look up from his paper, crossing things off. 

“It’s not what you think,” Daisy says, picking two boxes off a shelf. Daniel looks up at her confused, so she hands him a box.

“Pregnancy test,” he reads. “This tiny little thing can really tell if someone is pregnant?”

“Yup.” 

“How?” Daniel’s eyebrows knit. Daisy grins sheepishly, whispering an explanation to him.

“That- that’s- there was no better way to do it?”

“Luckily for you, the parts that would involve you in this test come both before and after,” Daisy rolls her eyes, dropping them into the shopping cart. 

“Yes, I know,” Daniel says pointedly. There’s a moment of comfortable silence between them before:

“Oh! We need broccoli. We forgot the broccoli,” Daniel taps the list with his pen, and Daisy urges him to go so that they’re home before their guests. 

***

Daisy mindlessly stirs the sauce for dinner while Daniel sets the small table they’ve set up. 

“Do you think we should move into a house? I like living in an apartment,” Daisy muses. Daniel looks up at her from the napkin he’s placing down.

“A house might be nice. But there’s apartments with two or three bedrooms.”

“I mean, how many do you think we’ll need?” Daisy pauses to stir the sauce again, “l think I would want two kids,” Daisy says quietly, moving her head with her words. Daniel finishes the table setting, before rushing over to Daisy.

“You’re going to ruin this,” he gently bumps her hip with his own, taking the wooden spoon from her. Daisy leans her back against the counter space adjacent to the stove. “Good things come in pairs, or so they say. Two might be nice.”

“You want more?” Daisy says, surprised; almost teasing. 

“No,” Daniel turns off the stove, “I’m surprised _you_ want two right off the bat; before we’ve even had a semblance of one.” Daniel turns his body toward hers, something inside of him pulling him to her. Daisy looks down, a close-lipped smile gracing her face. 

“Kids should have siblings. I wish I could’ve known Kora growing up. I want our kids to have that… like you had with your cousins. I never want them to be alone.” 

“They’ll have us, Daisy. They won’t be,” he cups her cheek, so Daisy locks his gaze. She chooses to ignore the voice in the back of her head, and instead— kisses him softly. There’s a knock at the door, so they hesitantly pull apart. Daisy breathes him in once more before going to answer it. 

“Hellooo,” Daisy opens her mouth grandly when she spots the boy in Elena’s arms. “Now who is this?” 

“This,” Elena begins, “is Christopher. He is three, and he is officially ours.” Daisy smiles at that, reaching for the boy.

“Hello, Christopher. I’m Daisy,” she grabs him, placing him on her hip. Christopher looks up at her, eyes wide. 

“Hi,” he says. Daisy looks up at Elena with adoring eyes and a pouty lip, as if to say how cute! 

“Where’s Mack and Flint?” Daniel asks. 

“They’ll be up in _un momento,_ Mack was showing Flint something about car engines…I got lost and bored,” Elena grins. 

“That’s Daniel,” Daisy informs the toddler, who has pointed his finger at said man. “You know your mom saved Daniel’s butt? Mine too. She’s pretty cool, your mom.” Elena gives Daisy a fond grin, taking Christopher back into her arms, before setting him down. 

“You don’t have anything sharp he’ll cut himself on?” She peers around.

“Nah,” Daniel waves a hand. Behind them, there’s another knock at the door. Daisy pulls it open. She gives Flint a hug first, then Mack.

“You’ve got a great kid there,” Daisy nods towards Christopher, who has taken residence on the sofa. 

“Yeah,” Mack grins, “kid’s better than a helicarrier. Mother hen here won’t let me take him on one.”

“When he’s older!” Elena throws her arms up in defense, locking eyes with Daisy. Daisy shakes her head in solidarity.

“Dinner is actually ready now, if everyone’s hungry,” Daniel suggests. Everyone obliges, and soon their guests are seated, while Daisy and Daniel bring out dinner.

“Smells good,” Mack compliments. 

“We have mac and cheese too, if he can’t eat this. Daisy eats like a toddler,” Daniel grins. Daisy lightly smacks his shoulder. 

“Not true. Plenty of adults enjoy mac and cheese,” she shrugs, taking her seat, which Daniel pulled out for her. She can’t tell if she finds it more sweet or annoying that he still has that habit; she’s told him a million times it’s not necessary. 

“I think he’ll be fine. Last week the kid ate a way bigger piece of hotdog than I thought possible,” Flint says dramatically, making the adults laugh. 

Dinner is enjoyed for a few minutes, only small talk made. Daisy feels oddly peaceful with it.

“So what made you decide to adopt?” She asks, looking between Mack and Elena. 

“Well,” Elena beams at Flint, “this one was so easy…really he was very low maintenance.” Flint gets an embarrassed look— in the way teenagers do when their parents talk about them— and shovels food into his mouth.

“We know how important it is that everyone has a safe place to land. And he didn’t…so we decided to give him one,” Mack says. Daisy sees the strength in his statement. She wonders if after Hope’s death twice over, Mack was scared to raise another child. 

“I think it’s amazing. He looks like he could be related to you,” Daisy tells him. Mack smiles, looking at his son. Just then, another knock on the door startles the table. Daisy looks to Daniel, who furrows his eyebrows.

“I’ll get it,” he offers, standing up. Daisy watches him reach the door, before pulling it open.

“I have no idea who that could be,” she checks her watch, “especially at seven.” Daniel lets the guests in. It’s John Ritz and a woman Daisy thinks looks vaguely familiar in tow; she realizes it must be his wife.

“Hey, Johnson,” Ritz grins amicably, pulling her in for a hug.

“What are you doing in Boston?” Daisy raises her eyebrows, knowing they live in North Carolina. Daniel joins Daisy’s side again, whispering something about chairs.

“My parents are watching the kids for the weekend. Figured we’d make a pit stop in the tundra,” Ritz cracks a grin. 

“We didn’t realize we were crashing a dinner party,” his wife frowns, “I’m Denise, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.” Denise sticks her hand out.

“You too,” Daisy shakes her hand, smiling politely. “It’s not really a party. Uh, this is Mack and Elena, and their sons Flint and Christopher.” 

“You- you’re the Director,” John stares blankly at Mack, who nods. 

“You’re Agent John Ritz, S.W.O.R.D. division,” Mack says, to which John sticks out his hand to shake it.

“Hon, what does that mean?” Denise turns to John, confusion falling across her features.

“It’s a codename- for the project he was working on,” Mack explains coolly. Daniel comes back a moment later, with two more chairs, placing them next to his. 

“It’ll be a tight squeeze, but you’re just in time for dessert,” Daniel gestures to the empty chair politely, and Daisy takes Denise’s purse.

“Thanks dear. Your apartment is very charming,” Denise compliments sweetly, Daisy thanks her, placing the bag on the coat rack. 

“I’ll get the cake,” Daniel tells her, and Daisy nods, almost walking away from the door, before her cell phone rings in her back pocket.

“Hello?”

“Daisy, open the door.”

“What?”

“It’s Kora and Aaliyah. We’re at your door. Surprise! I’ve knocked like five times.”

Daisy pulls open the door, and sure enough, there is her bluntly spoken sister, and her softly spoken girlfriend, who clasp hands, sharing a big smile. 

“Hi Aaliyah, Kora,” Daisy smiles closed-lipped.

“Hey,” Aaliyah replies, as Daisy lets them in. “Nice place. The color scheme is great.” 

“Thanks,” Daisy presses her lips together, allowing the two women to join the— what is now a— party. 

Daisy has no clue how her hard-headed, rebellious sister who dresses reminiscent of Daisy at her lowest(lots of black clothing), ended up with a gentle, kind woman who dresses completely bohemian, and is an aspiring interior designer. She kind of loves them together.

“What-?” Daniel joins Daisy at the entryway, cake in hands.

“More surprise guests,” Daisy says weakly. Daniel rests the cake in one hand, rubbing Daisy’s back. 

“Let them eat the cake.”

“Okay, Queen Marie,” Daniel kisses her forehead, before bringing the cake over to the table. 

“Kids eat first,” Daniel informs everyone, handing the first slices to Flint and Christopher. Flint thanks him, while Christopher reaches for a fork.

“Mind your manners, _mi amor,_ ” Elena takes the fork from Daniel. “What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Christopher beams at Daniel. Mack gives Elena a grateful look. 

“That means Kora is next,” Daisy hands her sister a slice. 

“I always thought she was older,” Ritz comments.

“I am,” Kora says, taking a bite of cake.

“You are not!” Daisy argues.

“I am; I was born way before you.”

“I’m an older age,” Daisy points at her sister, and Daniel brings her hand down gently. He’s heard this argument countless times.

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re old.”

“Real mature!” Daisy rolls her eyes, taking her seat again. 

Daniel turns to Aaliyah, who seems very confused. He gives her some words of wisdom: “Get used to that.” Mack just laughs heartily, shaking his head. Poor Denise just seems confused. 

***

“It’s going to be our first July Fourth at home,” Daisy looks pensively at Daniel, who is reading his newspaper. He looks up at her. “Just, I don’t know what we should do.”

“We could go away for a long weekend. For your birthday too,” Daniel suggests. “Maybe somewhere quiet?”

“That certainly would be a change of pace for us,” Daisy shrugs in acknowledgment. She bites her lip and scrunches her eyebrows in thought. “Where were you thinking?”

“I will look it up. On the internet,” Daniel clarifies, which Daisy finds very endearing. She really loves him, quirks and all. Not that she needs him to, but he kind of spins her world(she kind of loves that too). “Pennsylvania has a lot of lakes. Or maybe upstate New York?”

“I’ve never been to upstate New York. Or Pennsylvania, but it seems like a boring state. Lots of cows,” Daisy widens her eyes.

“I don’t know the cow population in Pennsylvania, but I like the way you think.”

As it happens, the couple ends up renting a small cabin in New York, and driving down early the next morning.

“The sun is rising, look,” Daniel points out, so Daisy stops the car for a moment. She’s sure no one is behind them. Daniel gets out, then she does, coming around to the passenger’s side. 

“It’s beautiful,” Daisy says, knowing he’ll appreciate the cheese. It may be her birthday, but it’s their holiday. Daniel chooses not to respond, but to place his lips at the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Happy birthday,” he whispers. Daisy leans into him slightly, as they watch the sky turn from yellow and orange to pink, to blue. 

They arrive at the cabin site an hour later, both ready to sleep off the drive and the 3:00 A.M. wake up earlier that morning. 

“It’s only 7:00. We can sleep for like three hours and have plenty of day time,” Daisy points out. “I’ll even let you drive, because there’s no one here to hit.”

“This is not a ghost town,” Daniel scoffs, “there are other cabins all around us. And I’m not that bad of a driver!”

“Whatever. It’s the most rural place I’ve ever stayed. Besides maybe Perthshire,” Daisy ponders, as she pulls her rucksack out of the car’s trunk. 

Daniel is quick to grab it from her, “Don’t argue. It’s your birthday.”

“Thank you,” Daisy gives him a grateful smile, closing the trunk. “I’m starving.”

“Would you like to make something or do you want to go out?”

“I’m thinking mountainland diner waffles,” Daisy huffs, unlocking the door. Daniel drops both their bags, before shutting the door again.

“Allons-y, my dear childish wife,” he explains, before rushing to hop into the driver’s seat. 

Daisy beams as she gets into the passenger’s seat, “Who’s the child now?”

***

“These work well!” Daniel says brightly, albeit a little loud. Daisy grins, nodding. They sit in plastic lawn chairs to watch the fireworks, Daniel with earplugs in. She looks at him, his face lit up in amazement. She wishes she could bottle up this moment, and place it on a shelf. She wishes she could steal all of his pain and set it out to sea. 

She never believed someone else’s happiness could be directly related to your own until she met him. 

***

“Not pregnant,” Daisy swings open the bathroom door, holding out the stick to him. Daniel studies it before shrugging.

“They can’t all be winners,” Daniel says, only a small hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“I- you need to realize the implications of what you say, Mister 1950’s.” Daisy is sure her understanding of what he said is different than what he meant. Her mind goes to… dirtier places than his. He probably wasn’t talking about sperm.

“What do you think I meant?” Daniel asks nervously. Daisy throws the stick in the trash bin, choosing not to answer that.

“A for effort, but next time…” 

“Shoot for the A plus,” Daniel tilts his head, amused. 

“Bingo,” Daisy sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Next time I’ll wait until I’m over the toilet bowl every morning.”

“You paint a lovely picture,” Daniel says dryly. 

Daisy rolls her eyes, “Well unless you don’t want me to! It’ll be your fault, anyway.” Daniel just pulls her closer to him, hugging her. 

“I will take full blame for that,” he whispers in her ear, which makes Daisy giggle. 

***

“What day is today?” Daisy asks, staring at the calendar they have hung on the kitchen cabinet.

“Wednesday. By the way, Stratton was actually really happy with the way we closed-“ Daniel begins, though through a mouthful of toothpaste, making it half understandable.

“No, I mean what is today’s date?” Daisy specifies. 

“Maybe the 12th? Right because August ended like two weeks ago?” Daniel goes on some tangent, while Daisy comes to a realization. She goes running into the bathroom.

“Out,” she urges him, mouthful of toothpaste and all. “Out, I mean it!” Poor Daniel just confusedly exits the bathroom. Daisy resurfaces a couple of minutes later, her breath shaky. 

“I’m pregnant,” she says, her face full of worry.

“You’re pregnant?” Daniel spits out his toothpaste and rinses out his mouth. Then it seems to hit him. “You’re pregnant!” His confusion turns into joy, and he hugs Daisy fiercely, her feet lifting off the ground. Daisy beams, letting out a giddy bout of laughter.

Daniel lets her go, trying to find the right words. He can’t, so he just squeezes her tightly again. Daisy’s smile never disappears. 

“I’ll make breakfast,” Daniel offers, when they finally let each other go. “What do you want?”

“You always make breakfast. I make cereal and toast,” Daisy reminds him. 

“Seriously, Daisy. I’ll make waffles.”

“You really do love me,” she says wistfully and sarcastic. 

“Now we have evidence,” Daniel winks, grabbing things out of the cabinet. Daisy turns him around so that she can face him.

“This is a big thing,” she points out, “really big. Like I will be huge and then there’ll be a person we have to raise for the next eighteen years big.”

“We can handle it. We’ve handled worse,” Daniel shuts the cabinet door, turning back to her. “How long do you think-?”

“Four weeks, maybe. My period should have come around then,” Daisy wrings her fingers. Daniel sees, and grabs her hands.

“I’m nervous too,” he confides. 

“More on that later,” Daisy shakes her head, poking his shoulder. “Food now.” Daniel laughs.


	10. i feel so down(i feel like i need you here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments make my day:)

“You’re sure it’s okay? And you want me…?”

“Daniel!” Daisy groans, “I’m perfectly sure. Will you stop worrying please? God, you worry more than I do. I should be the one freaking out like I’ll eat the wrong vegetable and hurt the baby. You are-“ Daisy tenses up, “wigging over one appointment. You are giving me anxiety.” 

“Daisy.” Daisy sighs.

“Sorry, it’s the hormones. It’s like neverending PMS,” Daisy rubs her face.

“You know it was different in the past, and I’m still getting used to some things. Maybe- maybe it’s not you. I have been worrying a lot. Maybe that’s my fault.”

Daisy squeezes his hand, “I think it’s understandable we both have a lot of feelings and a lot of stress. Let’s just not feed into each other’s, okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Daniel agrees. “Let’s hope this new doctor is good, then.”

“Oh I hope so. Figures that my gynecologist’s office hacks off its OB department after only one appointment. But I’ve heard good things about her.” 

“Daisy Johnson?” A nurse comes out from the patient room hall, looking around. Daisy stands up, Daniel following her in tandem. 

Once they reach the room, Daisy changes into a gown and hops up on the table. She looks at her husband, who seems excruciatingly uncomfortable. The doctor walks in, seemingly taking notice.

“Mr…”

“Sousa,” Daisy offers. 

“Mr. Sousa, are you alright?” Daisy could admit her husband looks sickly.

“He grew up Amish,” she says quickly, “and he was working during my first appointment.”

“Some things you just don’t believe until you see them,” Daniel looks around, before landing on Daisy. “Oh by the way, McCoy was asking about the ‘Sixty Report’. I couldn’t help; I don’t know what that means.”

“Right! It’s…I won’t keep the poor doctor waiting, I’ll explain at home.”

Doctor Patel smiles, “So you two work together? My parents worked together, they loved it. My husband is a nurse at Brigham because we could not possibly. I love him, but it’s too much.” She washes her hands as she speaks.

“We met through work,” Daisy explains. It feels strange to say, because it’s infinitely more complicated than that, but in its simplest form, that’s the truth. 

“Me and mine too, actually,” Doctor Patel nods, grinning. She comes to stand in front of Daisy. “So you’re 11 weeks now? Lots of morning sickness, nausea, emotions...like a period?”

“Yup,” Daisy presses her lips together, “except it’s all day sickness.”

“That’s common,” the doctor assures her, “it’s just a pet name.” 

“Well it’s misleading,” Daisy comments, which makes Doctor Patel laugh. 

***

“Stratton, I swear to all things holy, if you don’t get off my tail about this, I will never finish it,” Daniel waves a packet in front of the other agent, frustration seeping from his tone.

“And he doesn’t swear,” Daisy scrunches her face, pursing her lips. 

“10:00 A.M. on Tuesday. I mean it Sousa,” Stratton scowls. “And I don’t care who you’re affiliated with, Agent Johnson. This is my case, and I run a tight ship. There are plenty of lifeboats from HQ.” His lips are tight, and his expression is filled with white hot anger.

“Fine, it’ll be on your desk,” Daniel spits. Daisy just lets Stratton move on, slamming the door to his office. 

“You are so bad,” Daniel ribs Daisy, one of his hands slipping around her waist, the other’s fingers graze her ribs, his palm on her abdomen. He gives her an almost knowing grin. 

“Oh, I almost feel bad for him,” Daisy pouts her lip, staring off toward his office. “Almost,” she grins, leaning her back against the wall.

“He’s right. If we didn’t know the director,” Daniel says with emphasis, “he would be our boss. I can understand how that would be hard.”

“Screw that!” Daisy shakes her head, and begins to whisper. “You are a living legend. I have alien superpowers. This isn’t nepotism. Don’t sell yourself short. Or your wife,” Daisy raises an eyebrow suggestively. 

“So you don’t feel bad for him,” Daniel looks at her with amusement and adoration. “I am pretty great, aren’t I?”

“When did you get so cheeky?” Daisy bites her lip. Daniel shrugs, pecking her lips.

“You think he’ll be nicer to me once he knows I’m pregnant? Twelve weeks tomorrow,” Daisy teases, like she’s waving a chocolate bar in front of a hungry kid.

“Stratton has a bug up his behind, but he isn’t a bad guy. He’ll definitely be nicer to you.”

“‘Cause he’s an ass,” Daisy scoffs.

“Yeah,” Daniel agrees, shrugging. He stares at her for a moment with soft eyes, before bringing his hand to rest below her belly button. “Kick his ass for me if he’s not?”

“Course,” Daisy beams. “I really should get back to cracking into-“

“Don’t tell me. I sleep better when I don’t know,” Daniel shakes his head. He places his hands on her shoulders, presses his lips fiercely to hers, then turns to walk in the direction of his office. 

***

Daisy smiles, “Open it!”

“I am!” Daniel counters. His hair is curling wildly, sticking out on the sides. Daisy feels a rush of lust go through her. 

“I am soooo pregnant,” Daisy sucks in a breath.

“You’re not that far along,” Daniel frowns.

“Trust me,” Daisy bites her lip. Daniel looks back down at the gift she wrapped for him. He methodically takes off the wrapping, revealing a box. He beams, holding the gift up.

“A mug?”

“Read it,” she shrugs.

“Old-fashioned.” Daniel gives her a dry look.

“It’s a drink, a play on words.” 

“I love it,” Daniel leans his hands on the counter, mirroring Daisy. 

“Happy birthday, old man,” she comes around the counter to kiss his cheek, his lips, his neck.

“I have a better gift,” she whispers, breath hot on his neck. “It’s how I know I’m pregnant.”

***

“What are we going to do for Thanksgiving? I was thinking that’s when we’d tell everyone,” Daisy tears her eyes away from the show she’s mindlessly watching to Daniel beside her. “Daniel?” she urges, tapping his arm.

“Huh?” He looks at her, clearly having been engrossed in the program. “Thanksgiving?” 

“What are we gonna do? Kora has already informed me she and Aaliyah will be in Iceland for vacation. Apparently Aaliyah has always wanted to go there,” Daisy places her feet on the coffee table. “Fitzsimmons doesn’t celebrate because it’s an American holiday. Besides, we’re already invading for Christmas.”

“Well, I hadn’t brought it up yet because I wasn’t sure you’d want to, but John invited us to celebrate with his family. Apparently him and Denise host a thing for their big family. I know it’s not the same as spending the holiday with our family, but it’s something.”

“We’ll see Kora and the Fitz-Simmonses soon enough. I think we should go,” Daisy says, “and besides: I’ll have my favorite person with me, and my other favorite person inside me. That’s family enough for me.” Daisy’s eyes go a little starry, and Daniel smiles softly at her.

“You’re right, we are spending the holiday with our family, then,” he agrees. Daisy just folds her arms across her chest, settling more comfortably into the sofa. 

“I love you,” Daisy turns her head to her husband, who is glued to the television screen again. He looks back at her.

“I love you more.”

***

Daisy opens her eyes squinted a couple of times before really opening them. She feels a rustling on the bed behind her, so she rolls over.

“Hey,” she rasps. 

“G’morning,” Daniel mumbles, his eyes still closed. Daisy smiles at his wild curls. She loves his hair like this. So she runs a hand through it. 

“I don’t feel absolutely awful this morning. So that’s an improvement.”

“Fantastic,” he mumbles, pushing his face into a pillow. Daisy just keeps running a hand through his hair. “What time is it?” 

“5:28,” Daisy glances at her watch, “We have a flight to catch.”

“At 9:00,” Daniel reminds her, finally opening his eyes. 

“Suddenly you’re the lazy one,” Daisy rolls her eyes, slowly peeling the covers off of them.

“Evil woman. Evil, evil woman,” Daniel narrows his eyes at her jocularly. “You kept me up last night. It’s your fault I’m tired.” Daisy smiles a little bit at the memory of last night.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy it,” Daisy points out, sitting up. She slips out of the bed, and comes around to his side. “Get up.”

A half hour later, once they’ve both gotten ready for the day, and collected their bags by the door, Daisy sits at the counter, checking her laptop one last time. 

“Daniel, look at this.” Daniel leans into her shoulder, staring at her computer screen.

“Is this work, moving, or baby related?” 

“All of the above, look. It’s a listing. Three bedroom apartment, not too far from HQ- we could still walk- and it’s a nice neighborhood.”

“We should take a look when we get back, then,” Daniel sips his coffee. Daisy groans, turning to him. 

“That smells so good right now,” she frowns. 

“Sorry, darling,” he presses his lips together remorsefully. “I like the apartment. Is it a good price?” he asks nervously. 

“Honestly it’s better than most I’ve seen,” Daisy shrugs. “For being such a good fit, it’s not bad at all.”

“Peachy, then,” Daniel presses a kiss to her cheek. “We have time for breakfast. What do you want?”

“Not hungry. Make what you want.”

“Daisy,” Daniel warns, “you get too engrossed. You have to eat.” Daisy sighs, turning to him.

“I’ll have a bagel at the airport,” she reasons, adjusting the glasses she’s sporting. 

“Promise me?” Daniel has what Daisy thinks is a half-hearted puppy dog face. 

“Promise,” she says solemnly. Daniel scoots his bar stool closer to hers and nuzzles his head into her shoulder. “We’d have to put carpet in the bedrooms.”

“Our bedroom doesn’t have carpet.”

“Yeah, but we have a rug. Plus, we’re going to be living there forever or something,” Daisy reminds him. Daniel hums in agreement. 

“Did you eat?” Daisy questions slyly.

Daniel grunts, “No.” Daisy gives him a simple “Hm.” 

“I’m going to have a bagel too,” he says, his chin bone pressing into her shoulder.

“Nice save, Sousa.” 

***

“I’m not going to cry,” Daisy strains. Daniel turns to her, confusion gracing his features.

“Okay…?”

“They don’t have everything bagels. Not a single one. All I wanted was an everything bagel,” she whimpers, feeling silly. 

“You don’t like- we could ask if they have any in the back,” Daniel suggests, lifting her chin to face him. Daisy meets his eyes, her own swimming with tears. 

“I’ll just have a plain,” her lip is quivering now; she’s never felt more stupid in her life.

“Okay,” Daniel agrees, grabbing a plain bagel. 

They reach their gate a minute later, placing their carry ons in a chair. Just before Daniel takes his seat, Daisy breaks down.

“It’s so stupid,” she sniffles, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Daniel soothes, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing his hands down her back. 

Daisy looks up at him, “My jeans didn’t fit this morning. And that’s a good thing! Because it means the baby’s growing, and I don’t know…just everything makes me emotional.” Daniel wipes away her stray tears with his thumb.

“And? Such is life, my dear. You are the strongest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. A little emotion won’t hurt you,” Daniel quips lightly. Daisy gives a tearful laugh.

“You’re not funny,” she sniffs.

“I promise I’ll be funnier when I can make dad jokes,” Daniel smirks.

“Can you promise me something else?” Daisy looks up at Daniel, her eyes still red. 

“What is it?” He puts on his ‘concerned about Daisy’ face that makes Daisy love him infinitely. 

“Don’t hide your feelings. Apparently I have no choice,” she sighs, “but I need you to share with me too. Because I’m terrified; you never tell me how you’re feeling.”

Daniel looks apprehensive, before nodding. “I promise. Can we sit now?”

Daisy giggles, sniffling, “Yes.” And so they do. 

***

Daisy didn’t think this large of a family existed outside of Hallmark movies; this diverse kind of family that seemed neverending. Too see one all in the same room? It was mind boggling. 

“This is delicious, Aunt Denise,” one of the cousins(aunts?) smiles at Denise Ritz. Denise gives a blushing smile, her face coloring.

“Tastes like my mom used to make it,” Daniel adds. Daisy knows this is a lie. Daniel’s family never had the money for a meal like this; times were hard and supplies were limited. 

“Oh, how is your mother dear? I hope she’s well on Thanksgiving. Probably missing her son,” The grandma(pet name: Grammy) sweets on Daniel.

“Uh, she’s uh, gone,” Daniel gives a grim press of his lips. Daisy peers at him, relieved to see no hint of longing on his face. She wonders if he’s masking it, doing the same acting thing he always does when he’s hiding his true past. 

“Oh,” Grammy looks genuinely sad, “I’m so sorry to hear that dear. Saying goodbye to your mama is never easy.” A woman who Daisy surmises must be John’s sister places a hand on Grammy’s. Chatter is had by all thereafter, but Daisy mostly observes, eating her dinner. 

“Are you okay?” Daniel asks Daisy after a while.

“Perfect,” she smiles closed-lipped at him, placing a hand on his knee. “You?” Daniel looks thoughtful for a moment. 

“Just tired,” he clears his throat. Daisy frowns, but Daniel just turns back to the conversation. 

Daisy sighs as she fixes the comforter on the guest bedroom bed. Daniel’s mood at dinner had been bothering her since.

He comes back from the bathroom, carrying his toothbrush. He closes the door behind him.

“What is it?” Daisy asks annoyedly. Daniel freezes. “I’m serious, what’s wrong with you?” She softens slightly.

“Nothing is the matter.”

“Something clearly is.”

“No.”

“Daniel!” Daisy admonishes. “Stop being difficult. You promised me that you would tell me if you’re upset.” 

Daniel presses his lips together, “It was something Grammy said at dinner.”

“I admire your strength. Most people couldn’t be ripped out of their lives an-“

“Our children won’t have grandparents.”

Daisy can’t help the “Oh,” that escapes her mouth. Her stomach does a funny flip, and Daniel looks almost embarrassed. 

“That’s not going to be easy, but you’ve said it to me again and again: they’ll have us. Trust me,” Daisy presses, “it’ll be enough.”

“They’ll have you, but going to have no grandparents, and me.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Have you turned stupid?”

“Hell, Daisy.”

“I’m serious. Of all the silly things to worry about…” Daisy places the comforter down, grabbing Daniel’s hand. She brings it to her lower abdomen, “They won’t care if you can’t walk up the stairs we don’t have. You are amazing.” She leans her forehead against his.

Tears silently stream down Daniel’s cheeks, but he brings his lips to Daisy’s. She thinks they will be okay; she leads him to bed.


	11. discoveries at christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Fitz-Simmonses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour! it’s been a long time since my last update. for that, I apologize. I had a wee bit of writer’s block on this, and was kind of skimping out on you all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment if you do, it keeps me motivated. Also, I love kudos!

Daisy feels an arm tighten around her waist. 

“Good morning,” she whispers with a hint of amusement. 

“Morning,” Daniel places a kiss on the back of her shoulder and Daisy shivers. Sometimes she forgets how much of a romantic he can be.

“Do you think we’ll ever be home again, for more than, I don’t know, a month?” Soft laughter falls from his lips with his question.

“After this trip, we’re not leaving home for a good long time. I will be way too pregnant and tired.” 

“Okay,” Daniel places a kiss farther toward her neck this time, placing his palm on her stomach. There’s that comfortable sort of morning silence before Daniel speaks again, “Are you nervous to stay on the down low for a while?”

Daisy picks at the end of her hair, “I just don’t think everyone saw me as this person. This person who could build a life, who could be anything but a girl on the run.”

“Anyone who doubts Daisy Johnson could do something is a fool.”

“Yeah,” Daisy whispers. Sometimes she feels like he is able to peel away the layers of her skin. “That’s sweet.”

“It’s true,” Daniel whispers. Daisy smiles, though he is unable to see it.

“I have something to tell you,” Daisy sits up, looking at Daniel. His eyebrows furrow as he leans his head on his elbow. 

“The apartment we were looking at…”

“Did we-?” Daniel’s face lights up.

“It fell through. The agent called me last night after you fell asleep,” her eyes are full of sorrow. 

“Oh,” Daniel says. He rolls into his back, sighing.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy squeezes his shoulder, her voice soft.

“Me too,” Daniel looks up at her. Daisy’s heart clenches at his sad expression, but she smiles. Daniel gives her a confused look.

“You’re beautiful,” she says. Daniel blushes, sitting up properly. 

He locks eyes with Daisy, “So are you.” He places his lips against her own. 

Not too long after, they’re gathered with the Fitz-Simmons family on the sofa, watching a children’s Christmas film. At the first commercial break, Daisy stands up.

“Jemma, could you lower the TV?” Jemma gives her friend a confused look, but does as told. 

“Well, uh, I- we have some exciting news,” Daisy begins. Daniel nods at her as if to say, _Strong start, sweetheart. Now say the rest._

“Daniel and I are having a girl,” Daisy says slowly, carefully. Alya’s eyes widen. 

“I get to have a girl!”

“Oh my gosh! Oh Daisy, I’m so happy for you,” Jemma nearly shrieks, jumping up to hug Daisy. “I knew it!”

“How?” Daisy pulls back slightly, the two women keeping their arms draped around each other.

“Babe, the way you’re set. Also I was more sick with Alya than James. It had to be a girl,” Jemma presses her lips together. Daisy sees Fitz and Daniel give each other a nervous look in her peripheral vision.

“Damn,” Daisy grins, “you’re good.” 

“Aunt Daisy, what’s her name?”

“I’ll tell you in secret, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Promise,” Alya nods vigorously. Daisy is feeling extra mean today, and just blows a raspberry in the girl’s ear. 

“Hey, you should’ve told me! I’m good at keeping secrets. I didn’t tell mummy that I broke my lamp and that daddy had to fix it!”

Daisy laughs, while Jemma gapes. 

“Alya! That one was benefiting you!” Fitz places a hand to his face. “Perhaps my son will master the art of secret keeping,” Fitz says to Daniel, “he would be the only one in this family.”

“I don’t know what Daisy’s laughing at, because that will be her in about four and a half months,” Daniel gives his wife a pointed look.

“This is…a fair assessment of my character,” Daisy shrugs. Jemma grins, giving Daisy another hug.

“Oh I can’t wait to be her Aunt. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I mean of course I knew it was a girl, but…” Jemma’s babbling trails off.

“We don’t really have a name,” Daniel pulls Alya into his lap, “yet. You’ll be the first to know.” The girl seems content with that, and snuggles into her uncle’s chest. Daisy’s breath shortens. She wrings her fingers as a cymbal flares in her chest. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang_. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? It just all seemed like so much. 

“Daisy, want to come help me get something to drink for everyone?” Jemma asks, eyebrow hitched. Daisy sees the double entendre in Jemma’s face, so she follows her to the kitchen.

“A girl,” Jemma’s eyes tear.

“I know,” Daisy beams, taking a shaky breath. “It’s so real.” There are tears streaming down her own face. 

“Well, of course it is,” Jemma wipes away a tear from Daisy’s cheek with her thumb. 

“We just- we don’t have a place yet for when she gets too big to be in our room, and… and we don’t even have a crib! We were waiting until the last minute and now I realize how stupid that is.”

“Daisy,” Jemma laughs good-naturedly, “you are way far off from last minute. But I think I know something that can help.” Daisy just looks at her behind sad eyes.

“Come on,” Jemma gestures for Daisy to follow her, so she does. They make their way to the garage, past Alya’s bike, Jemma’s bike, lots of Fitz’s tools, Jemma’s lab equipment, and some fold-up chairs. Then Daisy sees it.

“This is a terribly inaccurate use of the term, but it’s a family heirloom. From us to you.”

“It was Alya’s?” 

“And James’. Both slept like babies in it. Which was good, considering they were babies,” Jemma pokes Daisy’s ribs. Daisy rests her hands on her stomach. 

“I love it.” 

“It’s yours,” Jemma smiles. “Fitz, and I will disassemble it and send it over.”

“Daniel and I will help,” Daisy offers.

“You will not be doing anything! I will accept your husband’s help, but you are to spend that time entertaining my children,” Jemma chastises, but she’s grinning.

“Fine,” Daisy shrugs, but she’s grinning too. There’s comfortable silence and a share from for a moment before Daisy speaks again. “You’ll be there?”

“From the minute that baby is out in the world,” Jemma promises. 

“Okay because someone is going to need to calm Daniel down,” Daisy lets out a nervous laugh.

“Right,” Jemma winks. 

***

“Happy Christmas,” Jemma sing-songs, sauntering into the living room where Daniel and Daisy who sit on the couch with Alya. Alya explains the resident film(Frosty the Snowman) to Daniel, while Daisy types on her phone.

“May will be here at two. Coulson says two-thirty but I expect that to mean two-fifteen on the dot,” Daisy looks up at Jemma. 

“Perfect. My parents will be here at two as well. Fitz?” Fitz looks up from where he’s listening to his son babble. “Your mum?”

“Ah, two,” he presses his lips together, then kisses the top of his son’s head. 

“Alright, give me my precious boy, you Scrooge. No need to fill his head with anything but Santa Claus until age 12.” 

“Oh yeah, and when did you learn Santa wasn’t real?” Fitz counters. Daisy just studies the two wildly different, but equally passionate discussions being held in the room. She thinks if the rest of their old team and Kora were here, it would be all of her favorite people. She might add Frances from the third floor desk at HQ. She thinks Daniel would add Ritz to that mix, and probably some other buddies from work, or the man from the café down the street from them. It’s funny to think, for her, that they’ve become these people. Who have friends and family, and who see people and visit people. 

She wonders if he too, never saw himself this way. Maybe it’s a dumb thought, because she realizes Daniel has perhaps always seen himself this way. Just maybe not in this century. 

“Eight! But I was exceptionally scientific. I want them to think Santa is real!” 

“Now I understand,” Fitz deadpans, carefully holds the one-year-old up to his mother. Jemma sighs, shaking her head amusedly at her husband. 

“...Frosty dies? This is a children's movie!” Daniel exclaims.

“No, Uncle Daniel, he comes back! Santa uses his magic! Right Daddy?” Alya grins.

“Of course, darling,” Fitz nods from his chair. Daisy smiles at her friend. Fatherhood didn’t change much about Leo Fitz, but the Fitz Daisy met all those years ago wouldn’t have bended his beliefs for anyone. Alya did that to him.

“Oh, okay,” Daniel nods along, looking genuinely relieved. “Santa’s magic saves the day.” Daisy gives him a stupid smile over Alya’s head. He is such a dork. 

Later, as Daisy is setting the table before the other guests arrive, Daniel joins her in the dining room. He stands behind her, placing his hands on her arms, kissing her cheek. 

“Hey,” Daisy responds, placing the last plate down. 

“Alya has kept me so busy, I think she loves me more than you do.”

“Maybe,” she shrugs. 

“She keeps asking me if I think Santa still visited our house in Boston even if we’re here in Perthshire.”

“That’s adorable. When did you stop believing in Santa?” 

“I was ten. Ma took me aside one night and told me that money was short and Santa wouldn’t be coming. I figured it wasn’t Santa who was spending money on me at that point. I remember she asked me to never tell Dad that I didn’t think it was Santa who couldn’t afford presents. I never did tell him.”

“I never believed in Santa. The nuns told us it was heresy, and that God would punish us for committing such sins,” Daisy presses her lips together. Daniel hums flatly. Then he lets out a laugh; Daisy follows in suit. They laugh and laugh until they’re gasping for air.

“It’s not really funny,” Daniel sobers after a moment of gasping like a fish out of water.

“Nah, but it doesn’t have to be.”

“Santa’s fake,” Daniel whispers, leaning his face tauntingly toward hers.

“You gonna tell our kids that?” Daisy raises her eyebrows. 

“You say that as if we’re having a kid or something.”

“Funny.”

“Yeah, I have to be. Otherwise how would she-“

“Don’t finish that sentence. I’ve corrupted you beyond repair,” Daisy presses her fingers to his lips. She replaces her fingers with her lips. 

“I love you,” Daniel whispers as they pull apart, like it was a secret only the two of them should know. 

“I love you,” Daisy feels a swell of love fill her heart, pooling in the pit of her stomach. She hums, leaning her forehead into his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” Daniel says, low. Daisy just wraps her arms around his waist. 

Alya comes running into the living area where a table has been set up a moment later, begging Daniel to play with her. Daisy has to admit to herself that she’s slightly jealous of Daniel being the girl’s favorite. But even after all this time, seeing him fit into modern day so nicely makes her happy. 

***

“You know,” Daniel smirks as he comes up to her, two steaming mugs in hand, “just because you have a kid inside you doesn’t mean you’re banished to the kids’ table.” He hands her a mug, and Daisy sips it. “Tea,” Daniel supplies, “ _That_ you can have, and it’s plentiful here.”

Daisy nods, giving him a small closed-lipped smile. “I know, but someone had to watch them...and May was supposed to sit with me, but was caught by Fitz’s mom.” Daisy nods her head toward where the women converse. 

“Well I might not be an empath, but I think Melinda would definitely rather be over here with you,” Daniel leans against the side of the chair. 

“Mind taking my place?” Daisy asks her husband. Daniel shakes his head, taking her hand. He places a kiss on her knuckles, sending a shiver throughout Daisy’s body. She closes her eyes, enjoying his touch for a moment, before ruffling Alya’s hair, and sauntering over to May and Linda Fitz.

“Oh, hello, Daisy dear,” Linda smiles at Daisy fondly, despite not having known the younger woman more than an hour. It kind of pieces together for Daisy how Fitz became who he is. 

“Hi,” Daisy’s lips turn up kindly. 

“Melinda and I were just discussing Jemma’s necklace. It’s jade.”

“Reminded me of the one my father got for me when I was young. I had to have been twelve,” May peers at Daisy. 

Daisy nods, “Jade.” She mulls it over.

“What was that, dear?”

“Oh, nothing,” Daisy shakes her head, grinning. 

“Sorry, I’m just having trouble understanding. Phil, over there, he’s your father?” Linda’s cheeks redden.

“Uh, well...closest thing I have, yeah,” Daisy shrugs. She was always one for labels. But this, she’s never really named it. She met him when she was already twenty-five.

“I really don’t mean to-“

“Not a problem,” Daisy shrugs, “I get it.”

Linda smiles appreciatively, “Well yeh’re both lovely,” she looks in between Daisy and May. All of you, really. It’s easy to see why Leo and Jemma spent all those years with you.” Something about her words seizes Daisy in her heart. She hardly recognizes where she is. 

“They were good kids. They became exactly who they were meant to be,” May smiles to herself. 

“We had some good times,” Daisy agrees. And she believes it. Of course, everyone is still in her life. She just thinks, well, they aren’t her whole life anymore. She looks back at Daniel, sipping his tea, watching Alya and James. She has a new life now. It’s not so bad. 

“So, do you have a name yet?” Linda peers knowingly at Daisy. 

“Sorry?”

“The baby, dear.” 

“Right,” Daisy grins, “but no. Not yet.”

“I give yeh full permission to use Skye. It’s what Leo would’ve been called as a girl.” Daisy turns to look at May, who she finds is looking back at her. “Know someone with the name?” Linda looks between the other two women.

“Uh, old friend,” Daisy bites her lip. “Fitz never said…”

“I never told him. Was yeh friend no good?”

“She was… well Daniel and I are just trying to find a name that’s her own,” Daisy presses her lips together. _Skye_. Definitely not. 

***

“I think I’ve got a possible middle name,” Daisy says, taking a seat on the couch and popping a blueberry into her mouth. “What do you think of Jade?” Daniel looks up from last week’s paper.

“Jade? I mean it’s nice. Definitely more of a middle name.” 

Daisy stares at him with great annoyance, “I just said that.” She even decides to aim a few blueberries at his head. Daniel puts his arms in front of his face, but his grin is still apparent. 

“I meant that I like it!” He exclaims defensively, grinning all the same.

“That’s what I thought,” Daisy shrugs, beaming at him. “I just like to see you squirm. Also! I have another definitely not name: Skye.”

“Really? I mean I understand… not even a little consideration, an homage to your past?”

“That’s not really who I want our daughter to be.”

“It’s who you were. A part of you. I happen to like all the parts of you,” Daniel says, cheeky. He takes a handful of blueberries.

“It’s just- not the right name. And you do not like all my parts.” 

“I do,” Daniel says sincerely, looking her in the eye. “Not all the time-“ Daisy grins at this “- but I do.” 

“I love you too,” Daisy squeezes his foot, which lays on the sofa cushion next to her.


	12. and with spring comes new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel welcome a new member to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it was very fun to write. it is the longest chapter yet, finally reaching 4k words! I’m thinking this is the second-to-last chapter. so the one before the penultimate...crazy. I have some new projects(some as in a lot) that need my attention and I’ve found how I feel this story should wrap up. I’m super excited.
> 
> anyways, grab your tea and your cookies and your tissues, and read away!
> 
> edited: fixed a few grammatical errors.

Daisy hums, beginning to giggle. Daniel rubs her shoulders gently, and Daisy leans her head back into his chest. 

“That tickle?” Daniel says, and although she can’t see his face, she can hear the grin he dons in his voice. 

“Mhm, feels good. I owe you a massage,” Daisy closes her eyes, reveling in his warmth. Daniel chuckles, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m holding you to that. I may even let you off with a foot massage and half the work.” 

“Oh you must love me so,” Daisy sighs dramatically. She grins to herself, her eyes still closed and her head still leaning against him. Daniel sighs as well, bringing his arms to hang around her neck, and his lips to her shoulder. 

“We really should get going soon,” Daniel reminds his wife. Daisy hums in agreement. 

***

“Good morning, Frances,” Daisy greets the curmudgeon, albeit kind receptionist for the S.W.O.R.D. division floor. Frances looks up from her book.

“G’morning Daisy,” the older woman spots Daisy’s husband behind her, “Agent Sousa.” Daniel nods, slipping past, not without placing a quick kiss against Daisy’s lips. Daisy can’t help a small tick of her lips; it always amuses her, Frances’ inexplicable distrust for the man-out-of-time. Frances, when speaking to those she doesn’t trust, reminds Daisy just a little bit of Melinda May. 

“He’s treating you and that baby alright, dear?” Frances peers curiously at the younger woman from above her glasses.

“As always,” Daisy winks. “Still reading Faulkner?”

“I like the classics, dear.” With that, Daisy enters through the familiar doors of her division. She is greeted by Agent Ingleas bumping into her. 

“Sorry- oh. Captain! Long time no see.” 

“Hey there, Ang. I’ve been away. Not totally work related business. You?”

“Visiting family,” Ingleas shrugs. 

“Me too,” Daisy grins. “I saw you signed up for another trip. I’m glad.” 

“It won’t be the same without you there.” The younger agent displays a hint of sentimentality, looking down at the ground. 

“It’ll be great, Angela. I heard Neil will be joining you,” Daisy bites her lip. Oh, she’s sort of missed those two bickering. 

“Can’t promise I won’t kill DeMarcus this time. How’s Ritz, and Sousa?”

“They’re good,” Daisy smiles sweetly. 

“I’m glad. I, uh, I should get back to work. See you around, Captain.” 

“I was never a Captain,” Daisy winks. Secretly, she liked the nickname she’d earned as boss aboard Zephyr Three. She makes her way to her office, stopping for a cup of tea on the way. 

“Agent Johnson?” A head peaks into her office as she slips into her chair. Gosh, she wishes she could be on a mission right now. Catching a perp would just be so much more interesting.

“What is it?” Daisy looks to recognize Agent McCoy.

“There’s a call on line three for you.”

“Thank you, McCoy.” Then the door is shut, and Daisy is left alone at last. She lets out a beholden breath, before picking up the phone.

“Agent Daisy Johnson.”

“Is it too— what is it you say?— clingy for me to call you?”

“You could’ve just...walked down the hall.”

“Forty feet is a lot of feet,” Daniel laughs.

“Get your ass down here or I’m not talking to you, Sousa.”

“So bossy,” Daniel says, tantalizing.

No more than two minutes later is Daniel Sousa knocking on her door.

“Come in,” she calls, not looking up from the report she’s filling out. The door swings open and she looks up. She immediately puts her arm in a ready position, but something urges her to reach underneath the desk top to pull out her ICER, aiming it at the figure in the doorway.

“Who the hell are you?” She demands. The figure offers no response. “I know every agent on this floor. Frances would never let someone she didn’t know in here.” Daisy notices the quick eyebrow twitch, signaling confusion. “Answer me!” She shouts. She holds the gun steadily pointing towards her victim.

“I’m here on behalf of-“

“Quite frankly, I don’t give a damn. Who, the hell, are _you_?” Of course she knows exactly who this is. It’s just not possible. 

“I’m here on beh-“ he begins.

“Why the hell are you wearing his face? You have no right.”

“I needed to-“ she shoots the person, whoever they are. A moment later, Daniel appears behind, locking eyes with Daisy.

“Who’s your friend?”

“Ever wanted to meet my ex-boyfriend? That’s Lincoln Campbell’s face,” Daisy swallows. She can’t seem to drop Daniel’s gaze. “ _What the hell?_ ” she whispers to herself. Daniel carefully comes around the body, grabbing Daisy’s shaking shoulders.

“You’re alright?” Daniel brings a hand down to her ever-growing baby belly, trying to catch her gaze. 

“Fine,” she shakes her head, staring at the intruder’s frozen body. “Just- who would do something like this? It was obviously a message meant for me.” Daniel brings his attention to the unidentified body as well.

“I have no idea,” he says slowly, cluelessly. “Frances was shot. They’re transporting her to the nearest facility now.”

Daisy looks at her husband with a fear-stricken expression, “Who would do this?” 

Only a short hour later are Daisy and Daniel sitting outside an anatomy room on the SciTech floor, awaiting answers. The scientists who examined the body exit the lab, so Daisy grips Daniel’s hand like a lifeline. She was terrified of only one outcome. Just the one.

“Afraid it’s what you’re expecting, swordies: it’s alien. No clue what kind of species it is, but we’ll get back to you on that. We’ve disrupted its face modifier. No more creepy projections of dead people,” the SciTech agent grins like alien biology is chocolate cake.

“Thanks, Doc,” Daniel nods, for Daisy, who seems frozen herself. She gives a faux smile in appreciation, but moves past Daniel and the other agent, swiftly returning to her own floor. She mindlessly passes Frances’ empty desk,, returning to her own office, her breathing labored. Daniel slips in behind her, shutting the door, locking it. 

“What the hell?” Daisy breathes. “An alien was sent to- actually I have no idea what it wanted to get from me… or to do to me,” she shudders. 

“Did he have a gun? Or any sort of weapon?” Daniel questions. Daisy, even past her racing thoughts can recognize this side of him, the detective side. 

“No,” she furrows her eyebrows. “It was almost like… his face was his weapon. Whoever sent them, whoever they’re working for, they came here to contact me.” Daisy looks up at Daniel, frowning. 

“Made any new enemies lately?” Daisy gives him an incredulous look.

“Maybe it wasn’t lately. Maybe it’s just taken them this long,” Daniel suggests. Daisy annoyedly closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“I was having such a good morning. Just one day, I wanted,” she bites out. Daniel rubs her arm once.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. We’ll figure it out. Promise.” 

“I know,” Daisy sighs. Daisy stares at her desk, and Daniel looks at her for a moment. 

“You know Angela called me ‘Captain’ again. Felt strange to hear the nickname.” 

“You liked it,” Daniel reads her. “You miss it? Space, aliens, a team?” He brings his hand to hers. Daisy shrugs.

“Sometimes. I’ve got a good thing going here on boring old Earth though,” she grins.

“Yeah? You’ve got a cool nickname here?” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“Starting to think I have a few, actually.”

“Really?” Daniel says, interested.

“I don’t know… wife, sister, friend, Agent,” she bites her lip and pauses a moment, “Mom.”

Daniel opens his mouth and makes a long “ah,” sound in understanding. “Those are some pretty good ones. I was thinking something along the lines of Quake. Or you know, superhero,” he winks. 

“Don’t you forget it, Chief Sousa,” she grins. 

“I could never, Quake,” he gives her a knowing smirk. She realizes she doesn’t feel as nervous as she did a moment ago. She squeezes Daniel’s hand gratefully. 

“You’re really okay?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Daisy shrugs, “My only fear was that by some sick sense of the imagination, he would really be who he looked like. I- I don’t think I could handle the manifestation of…” 

“Someone you loved?” Daniel supplies. Daisy looks down, her stomach pooling with dread. “You know when I first met you, I thought ‘God this woman is capable of anything. She’s a survivor.’ Thought you knew that too.”

“Of course I do. Everyone does what they have to do to survive…just don’t know how much I’d really want to survive something like that. You lose someone- and all the feelings you had toward them become grief.”

“I know,” Daniel whispers.

“The feelings just die off. Not dormant, dead. Not because you didn’t love them, but because if you love someone, you let their memory live on. You let them rest. I just-“ She halts, looking around. “It was just an irrational fear.”

“It’s okay to have them.”

“Yeah,” Daisy nods at her husband. “I have a feeling that’s not going away once she’s born.” Daniel kisses Daisy gently, bringing his hands to her stomach.

“All good here?” 

“All good. Go,” she shoos him. Once he’s gone and Daisy is once again left alone in her office, she sighs. She can’t remember what the hell she was supposed to do this morning. 

***

“You pulled a gun,” Daniel says, eyebrows furrowing, looking up from his novel.

“You would’ve shot an alien who looks like your dead ex too.” 

“No- you didn’t use your powers,” Daniel peers at her over his book. 

“Oh,” Daisy shrugs, “It- It was, like, instinctual or something. I knew I could’ve quaked him, but…gosh, Danny, it was so strange,” Daisy frowns, taking a seat next to her husband. Daniel places his book down, pushing up his glasses. He gives Daisy his attention. “I haven’t used my powers since- well since I’ve gotten pregnant.”

“You were afraid,” Daniel quirks an eyebrow.

“A little. I mean, I know that it wouldn’t hurt me or the baby…it’s the first time in a long time I’d been afraid of my own power,” Daisy frowns. 

“I’m afraid too,” Daniel grabs her hand, drawing circles on her palm with his finger. “I’m scared all the time. I’m scared of all the things I could  
mess up as a dad. I’m scared of all the things I still can’t understand about the world now. I’m scared about what happened at work today. I’m really terrified of the machine that answers when spoken to at Kora’s apartment,” he gives her a weak grin. “Fear is normal. I’m always scared.”

Daisy meets his eyes, “I know. You can’t let it overwhelm you. You’d tell me, if you were in too deep?” Her eyes sparkle at him. 

“I would,” Daniel promises. Daisy sighs, retracting her hand. She moves closer to his spot on the sofa, and Daniel leans his head on her shoulder. 

“Tired?” She grins. 

“A little,” Daniel closes his eyes. Daisy takes a deep breath, before closing hers too. They could take a minute to just relax.

***

Daisy can feel something is off from the moment she walks into HQ. It doesn’t disappear as she makes her way to the elevator, or as she rides it next to Daniel. She tries to feel the vibrations throughout the building, but all is normal.

“I have a terrible feeling,” Daisy swallows.

“What?” Daniel turns his head, concern written across his face. “Are you feeling sick or-?”

“No,” Daisy shakes her head. “Something bad happened.” 

“How-?” But Daniel’s question requires no answer. There is a young man, looking entirely too nervous for working at a spy agency sitting in Frances’ desk. Daisy really does want to be sick at that moment. 

“She’s gone,” Daisy bites her lip, trying to prevent the tears from streaming down her face. Daniel squeezes her hand. Daisy’s eyes flick to the small lettering that’s already been put on the doorway. 

_Service, Protection, Honor.  
In loving memory, Frances Felicity Osborne. _

***

Daniel heaves himself up from his knees, coming to stand beside Daisy, who admires the crib newly assembled in the room and the man who put it together. 

“It looks real nice,” Daniel grins, bringing an arm around Daisy’s waist. “We did a good job.”

“You did a good job,” Daisy says, “I was prohibited from assisting you.”

“You’re doing most of the heavy lifting,” Daniel reminds her, glancing at her baby bump. She leans her weight against him, reveling in the warmth his body brings to hers. 

“I love Fitzsimmons more than ever for this crib. Do you know how expensive they are?” 

“She’s going to be one lucky kid. She’ll have so many adoring aunts, uncles, and cousins,” Daniel sighs leaning a hand on the changing table they’d set up in their room. “It’s crowded in here now,” He muses.

“Yes, she will. And yes, it is,” Daisy beams tiredly. All she really wants is a nice long nap. 

“Alya will love her. Do you remember how upset she was that James was a boy?” Daniel grins fondly at his reminiscing. 

“Mhm. She’s grown to like boys.”

“At least her for it’s even. My boy cousins growing up totally outnumbered the girls. My poor aunt just kept having boys.”

“Yeah,” Daisy sighs, letting her eyes close as the sunlight pouring through the window warms hits her face. She just feels Daniel’s heartbeat for a moment, enjoying the vibrations from his body. 

“Dais?”

“Hm?”

“Do— ah, gosh. What is the baby going to call Coulson and May?”

Daisy scrunches her eyebrows together, “Whatever they want, I guess. We’re definitely telling them to call Coulson ‘Grandpa Phil’. ‘Papa Phil’ is overkill, don’t you think? I mean I know he’s not really- well I don’t think it matters. As complicated as it is, I think it’s right.”

“Me too…” Daniel trails off, grinning. “Melinda would love to be called Grandma.” Daniel’s face flinches slightly at the word. 

“Only secretly. She’d tell me it makes her feel old; she would be lying.”

“Still. It’s good she will have grandparents. You know, the whole kitten caboodle of family members,” Daniel bites his lip, looking down.

“Yeah. It makes me happy,” Daisy laughs quietly.

“I wish my mom was here. I wish she-“ Daniel’s voice breaks, and he lets out a sob. Daisy turns to face him, and brings a hand up to his cheek.

“I know,” she whispers. Daniel continues to sob. Daisy pulls him against her, removing her hand from his cheek and running it through his hair. “I know.” Daniel slides down against the changing table; Daisy follows suit. “We’re going to tell her all about your family, okay?” 

“It’s not-“ Daniel sniffs helplessly, “not the same. And I know it’s silly, but sometimes you just wish you had someone to be proud of you.” Daisy tries to get him to meet her eyes.

“It’s not silly at all. Listen, Daniel: I’m proud of you. I think you’re amazing; no one else could take things in stride the way you do. And so what if all she has by blood is us and Kora? What she’ll have—what we already have—is just as good.” Daniel nods, looking at her.

“You’re going to make an excellent mother.”

Daisy smiles softly, kissing him, and cupping his cheek. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. Daisy looks at him for a minute, admiring his face. “You’re going to be great too. You’re not overwhelmingly afraid?”

“Only in a good way.” 

***

Daniel rubs a hand up Daisy’s side, making her moan. She curses the nature of pregnancy.

“I can’t wait until I’m not pregnant anymore,” she exhales heavily.

“For the baby, you mean?” 

“Shut up, of course. But also for the sex,” Daisy gives him a maniacal sort of grin. Daniel sighs, nipping at her neck.

“I’d like that too,” Daniel whispers. 

***

Daisy hums, making her way from the bedroom to the kitchen. She was researching possible future places for her and Daniel to live when biology told her it was time to get up, as her lower abdomen has been cramping like crazy today. 

She gets distracted by another thought, and starts to walk towards the living area when she feels it. Wetness spreading down her leg. She freezes, fear making her limbs feel staticy. For a moment, she blanks on what to do, but recovers a moment later. She dashes quickly as possible to the counter, dialing Daniel’s number into her cellphone. 

“Daisy?” 

“Danny?”

“I’ll be home in two minutes. That was the longest line I’ve ever-“

“My water just broke,” Daisy blurts, her breathing becoming much more difficult.

“What? We have-“

“No, we don’t have any more time. Get home, now,” she hisses, feeling a contraction unpleasantly come on.

“I’ll speed. I love you.”

“Don’t, I love you too,” Daisy breathes. 

Daniel arrives home two minutes later, finding Daisy on the couch. He drops the groceries and dashes over to her. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he cups her cheek, and Daisy looks at him with wet eyes.

“I never used to cry. The hormones make me cry,” she whimpers.

“How’re you doing?” Daniel searches her face.

“I’m in some pain,” Daisy winces. “Can you drive me to the hospital, please?” 

Daniel laughs, “Of course. What did you think I was going to do?” He helps Daisy off the couch, supporting her weight.

“I don’t know! I’m hormonal, Daniel!” Daisy exclaims. She shakes her head, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Daniel grabs the designated bag from its spot next to the door, before shutting and locking the door behind them. Daisy takes a deep breath. “We’re having a baby,” Daniel breathes.

“Yeah,” Daisy sighs as they round the corner, “we are.” Daisy feels her chest fill with a mix of anxiety and love. Then she sees it. 

“No! No, not today!” She whines, feeling tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Daniel takes a moment to look like he might pass out, before turning them toward the stairs.

“We’ll take it slow, okay? I know you’re in pain, and walking down the stairs in labour isn’t ideal, but the elevator won’t be up and running for another hour, and we don’t have that kind of time.” Daisy thinks she might puke. She nods tearily. They begin their torturously slow descent down the stairs. When they reach the stair landing, Daniel has the good sense to step down onto his good leg, and make sure Daisy is steady.

“We’re almost there,” he tells her. 

“Mhm,” she nods, her face screwed up in pain.

“Hey, look at me,” Daniel puts a hand under Daisy’s chin. She opens her eyes and meets them with his. “You’re okay, I’m okay, and so is the baby. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she takes a deep breath, grounding herself. It’ll be okay. 

***

Daisy is covered in sweat. She’s never been more exhausted in her life, and she thinks dying was less painful. But then a nurse hands her her baby girl for the first time, and that all seems to fade. She releases Daniel’s hand, and allows the baby to be placed on her chest. For the first time in a long time, she doesn’t feel the urge to cry. Daniel, however, has tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Hi,” Daisy whispers to the baby in her arms. She has no idea what she’s supposed to say. Daniel presses a kiss to the top of her head upon her sweaty hair in a makeshift ponytail.

“You did amazing,” Daniel whispers in her ear. Daisy turns her head to grin at him.

“So did you.” Daniel turns his focus to the baby, bringing his thumb knuckle to her chin, and gently caressing it. “She’s perfect.”  
“She is,” Daisy agrees. 

“Why don’t we get her cleaned off,” one of the nurses suggests, “and then we can see just how big or small she really is.” Daisy nods numbly up at the nurse, who gently takes the baby from Daisy’s arms. 

“Do you need anything?” Daniel murmurs to Daisy. 

“No, I’m good,” she says, relaxing into the pillow behind her. “Except maybe some new sheets.” Daniel grins, finally taking a seat in the chair next to her. 

“Dad, would you like to hold her?” The doctor asks Daniel, who looks slightly fearful. He nods wordlessly, gently taking the baby and leaning her on his chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. Daisy’s heart swells at Daniel and their daughter interacting for the first time. 

“Six pounds, seven ounces, and eighteen inches. She’s a little small, but she’s perfectly healthy,” the doctor tells the new parents. 

“I heard someone wants new sheets?” one of the nurses pipes up. 

“That would be amazing thank you,” Daisy grins.

After Daisy is settled in clean sheets, and Daniel has looked up from the baby exactly once, they allow visitors to come in. Coulson is first, May not too far behind him.

“Wow,” Coulson can’t help but admire the baby in Daniel’s arms. Daniel stands to let the baby’s grandparents in everything but blood get a closer look. May keeps her distance for a moment, before coming closer.

“I can’t decide if it’s Daisy and Daniel’s newfound anxiety and happiness or yours that I’m feeling,” May gives Coulson a suggestive look.

“Oops,” Coulson shrugs, admiring the baby some more. There’s a knock at the door, and Jemma is standing there in her winter coat, looking slightly disheveled. Daisy grins. 

“She had to be here a month early, then?” she sighs, shrugging off her coat and placing it on a chair. “We barely had time to get off the plane.” She comes over to Daniel, giving him a warm smile, before looking at the baby. “And as your mummy will learn, children never want their daddies, always their mummy.” 

“That’s reassuring,” Daisy calls. Suddenly, it’s like everyone remembers she’s in the room. Jemma comes around the bed, kissing her cheek.

“She’s beautiful,” Jemma says excitedly.

“I know,” Daisy smiles softly. “Daniel?” Daniel turns to look at Daisy. “Let someone else have a turn,” she reminds him. Color rises in his cheeks, before he carefully hands the baby to Coulson. Daisy watches on.

“Where are Fitz and the kids?” She looks at Jemma. 

“In the waiting room. Your sister should be here soon; she was being a saint and letting me escape to here.” 

“Kora doesn’t like children.”

“But she likes putting on a show,” Jemma winks.

“I swear—“ Of course, at that moment, Kora appears at the door, holding hands with Aaliyah. Fitz and the Fitz-Simmons children come in tow.

“Oh my goodness,” Kora gasps at her new niece. May hands her the baby, and Aaliyah places her head on Kora’s shoulder.

“She looks like an alien,” Aaliyah grins.

“Actually, she kind of does.”

“Kora!” Daisy exclaims. Kora shrugs sheepishly. Daniel comes over to Daisy, kissing her forehead.

“Director MacKenzie sends his well wishes. Elena too,” Daniel holds up his phone to reveal a text message, and a picture of a certain two excited boys. Jemma taps Daisy’s shoulder, and Daisy turns to see Alya kneeling next to her.

“Aunt Daisy?”

“What is it, Al?”

“Will your baby be able to play dolls and rocket ships with me?” Alya gives Daisy such a hopeful look, Daisy can’t help but grin at Jemma for how cute the girl is.

“Of course. When she’s a bit bigger though, when she plays with toys too.” 

“Really?” Alya grins at her aunt, then hops off the bed, dashing over to May, who happily entertains her.

“I don’t believe anyone has told us this adorable girl’s name…” Coulson says, and everyone looks toward where Daniel and Jemma stand beside Daisy.

“Well,” Daisy looks at Daniel, who squeezes her hand, “her name is Felicity Jade Johnson-Sousa.” Daniel’s eyes sparkle at his wife at the mention of their daughter’s name.

“How did that come about?” Jemma queries.

“Well Jade actually came from a conversation with Fitz’s mom, and Felicity was the middle name of someone we knew. But uh, it’s not really a namesake. She was a great woman, but we liked the name more than anything. Her name is all her own,” Daisy explains.

“It’s a great name. And Johnson-Sousa. Is that hyphenated?” 

“Yes,” Daniel supplies, “we haven’t decided what name will be on her soccer jerseys and report cards yet, but that’s her name.” 

“I am clearly a fan,” Jemma winks. Daisy grins, but it falters when she hears the baby crying. Daniel seems to notice a moment later.

“Here you go, mommy,” Kora winks, handing Felicity to her. Daisy rolls her eyes, accepting the baby. Daniel squeezes the baby girl’s foot, and Daisy bounces her gently. She calms after a minute.

“She seems like a quiet baby,” Fitz notices.

“Maybe,” Daisy shrugs, looking up at her friend. Fitz holds his own son, who is getting so big so quickly at almost a year and a half old. Daisy looks down at her daughter in her arms. She wonders what her daughter’s life will be like; what will she look like, say, and do? Daniel places a hand behind Daisy’s back, and she looks at him. They’d find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!!


	13. lovin’ round the clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel enjoy(and struggle during) the first few months with their new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! the penultimate, the second-to-last, the almost finale! crazy!! to think I’ve been writing this since August!
> 
> please leave kudos!! I have a goal of 375<3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> (ps: I have the finale written, so it should be up hopefully next week! just tweaking!)

Daisy knows it’s biology, her ears perking up before Daniel’s when the baby cries, and that it bothers her more than it does him. It doesn’t make it any less annoying that she always wakes up before him when the baby is up at three A.M. crying her little head off. Luckily for both parents, Felicity proves to be an easy baby to calm; or at least as easy as a newborn can be. 

“Danny,” Daisy whispers, “please?” She hasn’t slept for more than three hours in the past week. Daniel insisted upon having her be the one to go back to work first, despite the fact that there was no real decision made before Felicity was born. So Daisy wakes up with her baby, and then for work, and sleep comes last on a long list of responsibilities she currently has. 

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers, kissing her hairline. Daisy can’t honestly remember if it is his turn or not, but she is too tired to care. She peeks at the clock, which tells her she’d have to be up in an hour anyway, and falling back asleep is useless. She lays in bed languidly for a few minutes, before dragging herself out from under the warm comforter. She wraps a blanket around her shoulders, admiring Daniel holding their daughter. He hums a tune she can’t quite place, which nearly lulls Daisy back to sleep right along with the baby. Daisy comes up behind Daniel, leaning her cheek on his arm.

“You didn’t have to get up,” he says quietly.

“It’s okay,” she shrugs, “I like looking at her.”

Daniel hums, “Me too. I can’t believe she’s a month old. That’s-“

“Ridiculous,” Daisy shakes her head. “She’s still so tiny, though. I want to keep her like this forever. Minus waking us up at all hours of the night. And constantly needing my boobs as a food source.” Daisy reaches for the baby, and Daniel hands her to his wife. He presses his lips to the top of Daisy’s head. The blanket falls off Daisy’s shoulders, but no warmth really escapes her. 

“We did a good job,” Daniel remarks, admiring the small girl in his wife’s arms.

“We did,” Daisy laughs, her giggling ringing throughout the too-small bedroom for two adults and a baby with their furniture. 

***

Daisy settles onto the sofa in the head S.W.O.R.D. scientist’s office, and Daniel sits beside her, their baby in his arms. She runs a finger up and down Felicity’s cheek, leaning her head on Daniel’s shoulder. 

“What if-?”

“Don’t worry before you know anything.”

“Danny…”

“Daisy, please?” 

“I-“ but Daisy never gets to finish her thought, because the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor enters the room, shaking Daisy’s hand.

“It really is an honor to meet you both,” the woman flushes. “I’m Agent— or Doctor— Diane Rollins. You probably already knew that…anyway, I want to let you know that your little scare with that alien a few months back: it was nothing. Really that race meant to make some peace, but of course cultural differences prohibited that. Not your fault at all, Agent Johnson.” Doctor Rollins grins enthusiastically at Daisy. Daisy feels horrible for how quickly she regards the other woman as geeky. But she is. 

“Damn,” Daisy shakes her head, “really?” She feels Daniel shift beside her, cuddling the baby to his chest. She looks at him, and they grin at each other. She feels the urge to kiss him, but minds her manners in front of the other agent. 

“All clear. Apparently we messed up big time. But don’t worry, the deployed team is en route to make amends now,” Doctor Rollins gives another huge grin, before taking a seat. “Your baby is cute, by the way.” She gestures toward Felicity, who coos animatedly at her father.

“Thanks,” Daisy says.

At the same time Daniel says, “Thank you.” 

“And they wanted you, Agent Johnson, because you were the ambassador on your last trip out.” 

“That was so long ago,” Daisy shakes her head.

“I guess it took them this long to find you.”

“You’re sure it’s nothing, right?” Daisy bites her lip. “You’re absolutely sure? Because I-“

“I’m sure, Agent Johnson. We talked to the creepy face shield alien— totally proper medical terms— and they said that it was totally cool.”

“That- you’re sure?” Daniel repeats Daisy’s question. 

“Absolutely, Agent Sousa. Neither of you have anything to worry about. Except that adorable girl of yours. Also, good luck. My sister had a baby two years ago, and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t stopped screaming since,” the doctor makes an apologetic face. 

Daisy grins, “We’ll keep it in mind. Thank you again, Agent Rollins.”

“Hey, you’re my hero,” the scientist winks. Daisy feels like crying; she can’t tell if it’s her hormones being those of a new mother, or something else. She gives a grateful nod to Agent Rollins. 

***

Daisy lazily watches Kora play peek-a-boo with Felicity, who can’t even understand the game. She listens to Daniel’s quiet humming to the music on the radio from the kitchen. She feels her eyes drooping, being lulled into sleep by the comforts of home: an entertained and safe baby, and an entertained and safe husband and sister. Daisy shifts onto her side, pulling the soft gray blanket over herself. She deserved a few minutes(or hours) of rest. 

Then the smoke alarm goes off. Daisy shoots upright. She throws the blanket off herself, clamoring to see what Daniel’s done. 

“What’s wrong?” Daisy cries. 

“Nothing,” Daniel shakes his head, “The smoke went too high, and the alarm is going off!”

“I know that the alarm is going off!” She yells angrily. She only wanted twenty minutes, maybe; she just wanted a break. The baby starts crying and wailing her small head off. Daisy’s heart rate picks up, and her head spins. To top it all off, Daisy’s phone rings.

“Who could that be?” Daisy groans miserably. She rushes over to the couch, answering the phone. “Hello?”

“Johnson, you’re needed.”

“Stratton, I left two hours ago. Find someone else.” 

“Agent Johnson, it’s a high clearance level—“

“Figure it out! I have a crying baby, Mark.”

“Have a good night, Johnson.” Daisy slams the button on her phone to hang up. The smoke alarm ends as Daniel steps down from the ladder they keep in the closet. Daisy looks at him, then at Kora and Felicity. She promptly starts crying. Daniel grabs the baby from Kora, and she quiets rather quickly. Daisy doesn’t.

“It’s okay,” Kora whispers, rubbing her sister’s back. “You’re okay.” Daisy shakes her head, still bawling. Kora holds her sister tightly. 

“You take her,” Daisy doesn’t look up, but assumes Daniel is giving Felicity to Kora. “Put her down for a nap. She’s probably tired herself out.” Kora squeezes Daisy’s shoulder before disentangling herself. She’s replaced by Daniel, who brings a hand to Daisy’s cheek.

“Dais,” he says at almost a whisper, “you need to sleep too.”

“I was trying to!” she huffs, wiping her hand across her wet cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel caresses her other cheek with his thumb.

“It’s not your fault,” she sniffs. “God,” she looks around herself, “I’m such a mess. I can’t show up for work, or for you, or her, or…what the hell am I doing? I can’t remember the last time I slept.” Daniel frowns at her in empathy. 

“I think you’re doing amazing, all things considered,” Daniel presses a kiss to her forehead. “I can get Kora to watch Liss for a few hours, and you can sleep.”

“We should both just get some rest.” 

“Sounds like a plan, sweetheart.” Daniel leads Daisy to their bedroom, explaining the situation to Kora.

“I’ve got her,” Kora assures the fatigued parents. “We’ll be in the living area.” 

Daisy turns to Daniel, “We need a bigger place.”

“That is a problem meant for another day,” Daniel rubs her arm. She nearly collapses onto the bed, Daniel beside her. They don’t bother with the comforter, and just pull an extra blanket on top of themselves. Daisy barely remembers Daniel pressing a kiss to her lips before she’s fallen asleep.

***

Daisy shrugs her bare shoulders back, pushing them slightly against Daniel’s chest. She feels his soft T-shirt against her skin.

“Good morning beautiful,” he whispers in her ear, gently moving it behind her ear. He lays a kiss against her neck, his warm breath tickling her just the right way.

“G’morning,” Daisy mumbles. She moves her neck the wrong way and groans. “Damn, that training session yesterday is going to have me icing and heating for weeks.” 

“You hadn’t trained that hard since—“ The baby picks that moment to start crying out for her parents. “Since that.”

“ _That_ probably needs a diaper change,” Daisy rolls over, grinning with a conniving glint in her eye. “Would you, the amazing, beautiful, perfect, love of my life, Daniel Jordan Sousa… change her diaper? Please?” Daniel gives her a dramatic sigh, before he gives her small grin.

“Happy birthday, darling,” he kisses her before pulling himself out of bed and to the baby’s crib. Daisy watches her husband as he talks with their daughter. It really is a nice sight. She falls back down to her pillow. She can afford ten more minutes of sleep. She feels so very old. But all the same, as young as she’d always been. Birthdays will do that to you. 

A short while later, Daisy drags herself out of bed. She makes her way to the kitchen, and her breath is taken away. There’s a cake on the counter in front of Daniel, Kora, Coulson(who holds Felicity), and May.

“Oh my god,” Daisy grins, her jaw dropping. “Oh god, I must look a mess.” She brushes some hair out of her face, smoothing down her pajama pants. 

“Happy birthday, you old—“

“That’s enough, Kora,” May gives the younger woman a warm smile. Well, the Melinda May version of a warm smile anyway.

“Happy birthday,” Coulson gives Daisy a wink, bouncing her daughter in his arms. She ignores the lot of them, coming over to tickle the baby girl’s belly, beaming at her. 

“I love you most,” she whispers, but Felicity just looks away in response. 

“I’ve been replaced,” Daniel laments, and Daisy rolls her eyes. 

“Dramatic,” Daisy mumbles, pressing her lips to his around Coulson and her daughter. 

“I think it’s—“ May clears her throat, “time for cake?”

“Cake!” Daisy claps her hands. Felicity lets out a tiny babble. “Yes, baby.” She grins at the five-month-old. She grabs her from Coulson, holding her against her chest. Kora holds the cake up to Daisy, and they sing a round of ‘Happy Birthday’. Daisy tries to get Felicity to help her blow out the candles but she doesn’t seem to understand. Daisy blows them out herself. 

“Happy birthday,” Daniel kisses her on the cheek. Daisy grins at him, before pressing a kiss to the fluffy mop of hair on Felicity’s head. She’s beginning to show signs of developing Daniel’s wild curls. Daisy catches Coulson’s grin, and grins back. She feels so lucky that her family did this for her. She hands Felicity to Daniel and May gives her a hug.

***

“There’s something on the counter for you,” Daniel wraps his arms around her waist. She leans over Felicity’s crib, admiring the baby.

“She’s adorable,” Daisy grins slightly.

“She is,” Daniel presses his body against Daisy’s. Daisy breaks away to look at the package. It’s a letter addressed to her from Jemma and Fitz. Daisy opens it carefully. It’s written in Jemma’s neat print; the bottom is signed by her, Fitz with his messy scrawl, and Alya with her big, bubbly handwriting. She grins at the message. Then she glances at her watch.

“I should get to work,” Daisy blinks. She grabs her keys and her phone, before pressing a kiss to Daniel’s lips. 

“Love you!” She calls.

“Have a good day!” Daniel calls back. Daisy shuts and locks the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my heart happy!  
> tumblr: @angry-slytherin


	14. the end is the beginning is the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel add a new member to their family; Daisy reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends. 
> 
> I genuinely cannot believe we’re here! the FINAL chapter. I am so excited for you read this finale. however, I have lots to say before we finish up here!
> 
> first of all, thank you so much for reading. whether you’re just discovering this work now, or you’ve been reading since the literal day after the finale...thank you. I really appreciate all the support; over 375 kudos, so many lovely comments, and over 10k hits. that’s incredible. currently, my story is eleventh in kudos under the Daisy/Daniel tag and fourth in hits. I couldn’t ask for more. thank you all. 
> 
> second of all, if you want some fun extras and explanations for different elements of the story/this chapter, those will be in the end notes. PLEASE READ THE END NOTES!! <33
> 
> as always, I hope you enjoy. it’s been a wild ride. 
> 
> ps: there is an obvious time skip after ch 13 and before this chapter

Daisy takes a nervous breath. She doesn’t know why her hands are shaking— considering she’s done this once before— but they are. 

“Daniel?” She calls, making Daniel look up from the typewriter he’s working on.

“Daisy?” He responds, teetering on the edge of teasing. Daisy forces air out of her mouth, grabbing his hand and taking a seat next to him on the couch. 

“I’m pregnant,” she grins, biting her bottom lip.

“Wha-? You're pregnant?” Daniel looks at Daisy with disbelief. “We- you- I- oh.” He seems to realize what exactly this means, and beams, hugging his wife tightly.

“You’re happy?” Daniel asks her, tears shining in his eyes. 

Daisy shrugs, opening her mouth helplessly, “I am.” She gives him a loving grin, “I really am. I mean, we weren’t trying or anything, but… we always wanted two, right? And—“

“Daisy, I’m happy too,” Daniel rubs his knuckles along her cheek. “No, we weren’t trying, but it’s not like we haven’t talked about another baby. They are going to be great.”

“I love you,” Daisy whispers, pressing her lips to his. 

“I love you too,” Daniel responds, still grinning as they pull apart. “Oh gosh,” he sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Felicity is going to be two.”

“That’s unreal,” Daisy widens her eyes. “Two. Pretty soon she’ll be interesting,” Daisy shrugs.

“Daisy!” Daniel admonishes lightly. “She is interesting.”

“I can’t wait until she’s like… fifteen. Then she can, I don’t know… let me paint her nails and talk about boys or girls or whatever. Stuff girls are supposed to do with their moms…” Daisy looks off towards the picture window in their living space. Daniel squeezes her knee.

“You’re a great mom, you know that? Felicity and this little one,” he palms her belly, “are so lucky.” Daisy looks at him with watery eyes.

“Thank you,” she leans into him. “Mind if I sleep for five minutes before Kora inevitably calls for one of us to pick her up?”

“Not at all,” Daniel says. Daisy brings her back to his front, laying in between his legs and into his chest. She closes her eyes, and drifts into sleep. 

***  
_  
Dear May,_

_I’ve missed you. We all have. I hope your classes are going well. I’m sure you’re striking fear in the hearts of even your toughest students. What are you teaching this semester? Please tell me you picked up another Tai Chi class. I’ve been trying to get a session in each morning, but either the baby is crying, or Felicity is jumping on the bed, or Daniel and I are rushing out the door._

_Everyone is doing well. Daniel recently found a group of ex-military who were injured in combat online(yes, online). He brushed it off at first, but I pushed him, and he relented. It’s been good for him. I think the fact that some of those men and women are parents too makes him feel better about his insecurities. As open as I’ve gotten him to be with me, some things only one can understand about themselves. Otherwise, Daniel is doing wonderfully. It’s a crazy, beautiful, incredible thing to see him be a father. He’s so solid, and so straightforward. I know you will make fun of me for gushing(honestly, he’s my husband; I’m allowed to), but he is just so good at anything I ask of him. On the work front...our fieldwork experiences are limited these days. I think Daniel enjoys just spending time at home with the kids, doing nothing except playing with toys and carrying them around the house. I do too. Sometimes we get asked to be on a case we just can’t refuse— never anything that would endanger our lives. We’re both wired that way; meant for adventure. Speaking of adventure, we recently brought Wyatt to the mountains for the first time. Of course, he didn’t quite understand or care, but it was nice for me and Daniel to get away with the kids and to relax. You should come with us next time. You’d like it._

_Felicity is enjoying preschool. I think every kid must. I don’t remember much of that age, except for the nuns. Daniel says he remembers his uncle’s farm. Anyway, she seems to be our little genius. She’s fairly good at coloring inside the lines, and her letters are pretty proportionate. I keep telling Jemma that Alya’s little cousin might be her competition. Alya is of course uninterested and just wants me to talk about my powers, dolls, and string theory. Needless to say this high school dropout has trouble following the last one. Jemma says hi, by the way. I told her I was writing to you, and all she could do was poke fun about stealing Daniel’s signature move. We just signed up Liss for gymnastics classes. She’s been driving us crazy with her post-terrible-twos energy, and Daniel suggested she’d like doing all the flips they do in gymnastics class. As long as she likes it, and is out of my hair for an hour or two each week, I don’t care what she does to get her energy out. You have to come visit, because she’s sorely missing her dates with ‘Grandma Mel’, and she’s getting so big so fast._

_Wyatt is getting big too. He gives us these toothless grins, and my heart just melts. I must still have some postpartum hormones(ugh, two months later… it never ends), because I’m still crying all the time. In no time, he’ll be as big as Felicity and then I minus well prepare to send them off to college. Daniel— who as you know cried like he was the baby in the situation when both of them were born— does not share my same dilemma. He is much more practical than I’ve ever been. He just makes everything make sense, even when I’m itching to just react to something. He keeps my impulsivity in check._

_Like I said, postpartum hormones are still raging within me, and I can’t watch any of the Disney movies with Liss unless I want two very upset children because mommy is crying. Then Daniel has to calm them down, and I have to calm myself down. Danny’s so good about it though; he understands and he listens. Have I mentioned my husband is perfect? I have been trying to workout whenever I get the time to keep my sanity. I love the kids, but they’re a lot. Some days I think I may just collapse of exhaustion. I guess the kids keep me going; knowing they look up to me, and they need me. They’re everything I never knew I wanted and needed in life. They’re my everything._

_I don’t really have any other news, unless you’d like to hear about the cat’s newfound sleeping place under my bed. Cats are so strange. She’s adorable though. Felicity can’t pronounce ‘Dumbledore’ yet, so she keeps calling him ‘Dummy door’. Poor kitty. Perhaps I shouldn’t have let Daniel and Felicity name her. I would’ve named her something sensible. Or funnier._

_I hope you’re doing well, May. You’re missed here. Come and visit your favorite trainee and Co. soon. I love you. Love from the kids and Daniel._

_Sincerely,_

_Daisy_

_(P.S. from Felicity: What is your favorite animal? Someone’s thinking of an early birthday present).  
_  
***  
_  
Dear Coulson,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I don’t know where you are now, but I hope it’s somewhere exciting. Send pictures for the kids(and if it’s somewhere really cool, me and Daniel too)._

_We’re feeling a little cooped up here after a snowstorm shut down preschool for three days. Daniel and I both stayed home with the kids, playing every possible children’s movie and song and board game. It helps that Wyatt is still an infant and just likes bouncing on Mommy or Daddy’s lap. Excuse how nauseous that must be...like I said: cooped up with two kids for three days. Three._

_Besides for driving me crazy, they’re both doing well. Wyatt coos and smiles, and honestly? I never thought it was possible to be so proud of something so small. But he shows me his little gums and I’m done for. I am disgustingly in love with my kids, and I let them get away with way too much. But I suppose it’s natural and good. They’re happy kids, so Daniel and I will keep spoiling them I’m sure. Felicity does lots of cartwheels around the house now. She keeps trying to get me and Daniel to do them with her. Daniel says I should do it just for kicks(don’t think I’m not still practicing my sparring, May would have my head). He just wants to see me do a cartwheel. I won’t tell you my response, you wouldn’t appreciate it from the woman who is practically your daughter. Anyways… Daniel says hi. He’s doing very well. He’s always ready for anything. Space travel? He’s made for it. Parenthood? He’s made for that too. I’m starting to think I should’ve stolen a man from the 1950’s sooner. But none of the rest of them would’ve been able to adapt the way he did. You were always right to idolize him. Crazy, isn’t it? Your hero became my husband. He’s incredible; one of a kind._

_I’m doing good too. The winter has hit us hard here, but I’ve always been able to brave the seasons. I miss you a lot. I miss everyone a lot lately. Liss and I facetime with Jemma and Alya as much as we can, but life is busy, and time zone differences are hard. Flint sends Daniel some of his artwork(if you haven’t seen, it’s awesome), and Mack and Elena visited with the boys in October. Director MacKenzie is doing good, by the way. He’s awaiting your call. It’s so funny to see good old Mack the mechanic be the man in charge(even after all this time). But it suits him. Elena tells me Piper and Davis are doing great. I miss those two. Kora visits every two weeks. She and Aaliyah got engaged last month. I’ve never been a bridesmaid before, but first time for everything I guess. I’m not lonely per say, but sometimes my just-had-a-baby hormones get the better of me, and I long for days living on a plane or on a base surrounded by constantly moving parts; by all the people closest to me. Daniel worries I have postpartum depression, but I don’t think so. I only wish my family could see my kids, and watch them grow up. I think that’s just human nature. He certainly feels the same way. I would never trade this life for another though, even given the chance. No three people have ever made me feel so loved. Except you. Sorry to be melancholic._

_The kids would love it if you showed up a few days early for the holidays this year. We’re hosting whoever wants to come. Safe travels._

_With Love,_

_Daisy  
_

***

Daisy drops the laundry bin in a huff. She’s been neglecting doing the laundry in favor of all of her other favorite chores— cleaning, vacuuming, dusting, and the like. Never cooking; Daniel wouldn’t have it. He thinks she’d probably burn down the house. They share everything except cooking. She sighs, pulling out a pair of bright pink leggings from her laundry bin. Size youth four/six. She smiles at the small pants, tossing them to the side. Daisy throws her load into the washing machine, and starts the cycle. She scoops up the empty bin, and sets out of the room. She just barely catches in her peripheral vision a photo frame that has fallen over from its resting place atop the dresser in the hall. 

She picks up the frame, relieved not to find shattered glass by her bare feet. Daisy turns the photo over; it nearly takes her breath away. It’s an old photo, where she must be impossibly young. She sits to the right of Jemma Simmons, and to Jemma’s left is Leo Fitz. Someone else must’ve taken the photo(and Daisy remembers well that it could have only been a handful of people), where the three young adults' arms are thrown around each other. They look so bright, positively untouched by what the current Daisy knows would be like the kiss of death. She doesn’t even remember this photo being taken. 

Daisy bites her lip, feeling suddenly choked up. How long had it been since she’d last called either of them? They had visited for Felicity’s fifth birthday, but that had been in March. It was August, apparent by the heat that had them turning the AC up every hour. AC, she thinks, _Coulson_. She hasn’t called him since last month. The man is basically her father. It makes her feel strange inside, because these people are part of her family. She’s made her own family, her and Daniel, Felicity, and Wyatt. She has her sister. Those people are indescribably important to her. She’d met her parents, and known them briefly...but before she had any of that, she had her team. She feels guilty for not having called Mack and Yo-Yo in probably a couple of months. May had last visited in March as well. She places the photo frame back it it’s rightful place next to another. It’s Daisy in between two swings, her children occupying them. Her arms arm around them, and the sun is hitting at just the right angle. 

Sometimes she forgets how big they’ve gotten. How they were once just babies, and life’s biggest problem for Daniel was worrying whether or not they’d get his ears. Daisy hoped they wouldn’t get her mouth. They each wanted the kids to get their nose. To both of their relief, both kids ended up looking perfectly unique, and amazingly beautiful. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She whips around, letting a relieved sigh. She hadn’t noticed him come up behind her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just noticed you seemed far off. You were staring at the pictures.”

“It’s okay,” Daisy sighs, “I was just...reminiscing. I wish it was December. I mean, I don’t want summer to end, but I can’t wait to see Fitzsimmons and their kids again. We were practically kids when we met.” Her laugh is more bitter than she intends; mirthless. 

“And now you all have kids of your own. Funny how life works like that,” Daniel leans his chin atop her head. “Kora called. She and Aaliyah are coming over for dinner tomorrow night.” 

Daisy leans back into Daniel’s chest, “Good. Liss will like that; she’s become obsessed with interior design. Kora’s so pissed she’s not the favorite aunt.” Daniel’s soft laughter vibrates Daisy’s upper back. Daniel hums contentedly.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you think we can stop them from growing? Just keep them tiny forever. Life is so...cruel. I never-“ she just stops. She knows he’ll understand. 

“They’re never going to live through war, or the Depression, or homelessness, or-“

“Mean, scary nuns?” Daisy grins at herself. 

“Mean, scary nuns,” Daniel sighs. “Our children will be just fine.”

“Okay, you absolute dork,” Daisy grins. She presses herself as closely to him as she can. “You’re right, anyways. After all,” Daisy turns to face her husband, “they will be okay. Me...I’m still learning.” 

“Well they say you should never stop learning. Give Coulson a call, he’s good at speeches. Or May, with her professor's voice.” Daisy kisses his cheek, then replaces her lips with her hand. 

“I’ll go call them. Maybe they can come over for dinner too. Wyatt loves Coulson more than I do.”

“We’d all enjoy the company.”

“I love you,” Daisy caresses his cheek with her thumb. She gives him a sweet closed-lipped smile. 

“I love you too,” Daniel smiles back at her. 

FIN.  
_“It must be the most amazing feeling. Having someone want to grow up and be just like you.” — Daisy Johnson (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 1x10)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! OMG! IT’S OVER! here’s some fun stuff:
> 
> • I chose Felicity Jade for their daughter because Felicity means “strength” and I think that is really beautiful, and Jade is symbolic in Chinese culture, and it honors Daisy and her children’s Chinese heritage. 
> 
> • I chose Wyatt for a boy because it means “happiness” and I think he completed their family...so, happiness! 
> 
> • This last chapter was written so discombobulated, it is just my hope that t all fits together well. I originally was only going to go with the last scene, then the letters, then I decided it needed another baby announcement. 
> 
> \- doctorsimmonswilson<3

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about the finale with on tumblr:
> 
> @angry-slytherin


End file.
